Beach City Fights Back
by The Reality Shredder
Summary: The entirety of Homeworld invades Earth after learning that the Cluster has been stopped and learning of Steven's powers. Steven is sent away before they reach Beach City by the Gems along with his dad & Connie. White Diamond has her army capture everyone in town and Blue and Yellow Diamond capture the Gems. Now Steven, along with his friends must fight back! This is my 1st story!
1. Homeworld's Arrival to Earth

**On Homeworld**

Yellow Diamond is sitting on her throne, still angered at Peridot Facet 2F5L Cut 5XG's (The Peridot that joined the Crystal Gems.) betrayal! Suddenly, her Pearl came running in the room.

Yellow Pearl: My Diamond. There's something you need to see. It's very important.

Yellow Diamond: Okay Pearl, what is it.

Yellow Pearl presented her information from a spy drone to her Diamond.

Yellow Pearl: I managed to send a spy drone to Earth when that Peridot called you a clod and it picked up something very interesting. I figured you should see it.

Yellow Diamond: I'll be the judge of that.

The spy drone showed Yellow Diamond the events of Gem Drill all the way to Bubbled.

Yellow Diamond was **EXTREMELY** shocked at everything she saw.

Yellow Diamond: I can't believe this, there are still gems on that miserable planet! Okay, they can corrupt Jasper, sent my Ruby squadron drifting through space, but they bubbling my cluster is where I draw the line!

Yellow Diamond was seething with immense anger as she looks at the video of Steven again.

Yellow Diamond: That boy... is a gem, but he's a human, what is he?!

Yellow Pearl: Maybe he's a fusion my Diamond.

Yellow Diamond: I doubt that Pearl, he doesn't have 2 gems or more.

Yellow Pearl: Oh, of course my Diamond.

Yellow Diamond: This boy... has Rose's powers... I got it, he's a hybrid!

Yellow Pearl: A hybrid?!

Yellow Diamond: Yes, my Pearl! Rose's offspring. A combination of a human and a gem, and that means Rose Quartz is gone and her remaining are leaderless!

Yellow Pearl: I see. What do we about the problems on Earth and this... hybrid my Diamond?

Yellow Diamond: Assemble all of my gem soldiers and technicians Pearl, we're taking Earth once and for all!

Yellow Pearl gives the diamond salute.

Yellow Pearl: Yes my Diamond!

Yellow Diamond started to laugh evilly as the scene fades out.

* * *

 **On Earth**

Steven was going to the Barn with Connie to introduce her to Lapis and Peridot for the first time. After they've arrived on the warp pad, they walked the 20 ft. to the Barn. They finally get to the Barn, seeing that Lapis and Peridot were on the truck watching Camping Pining Hearts.

Percy: But Paulette, I need you! Peridot: Oh, get over it, Percy. Go make another friendship bracelet. Lapis: Seriously.

Steven: Lapis, Peridot, Hi!

Lapis was excited to see Steven again and flies down to hug him with Peridot coming in close behind her.

Lapis: Steven! It's so good to see you again!

Steven: It's good to see you guys again too.

Peridot came out of the Barn and hugs Steven too.

Peridot: Steven, it's been awhile.

Steven: It's good too see you again Peridot.

Lapis then notices Connie standing right next to Steven and lets go of Steven.

Lapis: Steven, who is this?

Peridot notices Connie as well.

Peridot: Hello.

Steven: Oh right I'm almost forgot. Lapis, Peridot, this is Connie.

Periodt: Pleased to meet you.

Peridot shook hands with Connie, who shook hands with her.

Connie: It's nice to finally meet you Peridot.

But Lapis was a bit confused.

Lapis: Connie?

Connie: My name is Connie Mahesweran, you almost drowned me and Steven in your fight against the Crystal Gems trying to the use the ocean to fly back to your Homeworld.

Lapis: Lapis Lazuli, it's nice to finally meet you and I'm sorry for almost drowning you.

Lapis extends her hand to Connie.

Connie: It's okay, I forgive you.

Connie shook hands with Lapis in return.

Steven: How have you guys been?

Lapis: We've been good.

Peridot: Oh Steven, Connie, guess what!

Steven: What?

Connie: What is it?

Peridot: I've improved my metal powers, come and see!

The group goes into the Barn, where there was a bunch of metal rods on the floor.

Peridot: Watch this.

Peridot makes a fist.

The metal rods formed themselves into a simple gauntlet around her fist, a little bit like Ruby's gauntlet but completely made of metal and skinnier.

Peridot: I can finally make weapons for myself!

Connie and Steven were amazed.

Steven: Cool.

Connie: Wow.

Peridot: Thank you.

Steven: How did you do this thing?

Peridot: It all started when...

* * *

 **Flashback: The Barn, Evening...**

Peridot walks around feeling a little down and thinking to herself when Lapis comes up to her.

Lapis: Hey Peridot, what are you doing.

Peridot: Thinking about my new powers and how I can activate them when I want to.

Lapis: Well think, when was the last time you used your powers?

Peridot: Hmm, let's see... I first used it when I saved my tablet from being thrown into the ocean, the times I introduced my one gem band when Amethyst and Steven were here, that when I tried to show off my metal powers to Jasper and failed to but I kept trying, the same day when Jasper was corrupted and I used them to poof her and recently when I tried to drop an injector on that speedy corrupted gem, and I failed to make it fall.

Lapis: Okay, what were you feeling in those moments?

Peridot: With my tablet: Fear.

When Amethyst and Steven were here: Excitement.

Against Jasper's Corrupted Form: Fear.

Finally Against that speedy Corrupted Gem: Cockiness.

Lapis: Maybe your powers are like Steven's. They probably run on your emotions.

Peridot: Hmm... Maybe they do.

Lapis: Why don't you try to use your emotions offensively.

Peridot: How Lapis?

Lapis: Hmm... Let's go to the Beta Kindergarten, you need do to some training with your powers.

Peridot: Alright.

The two barn mates went to the warp pad and warped to the Beta Kindergarten.

* * *

 **Beta Kindergarten...**

Upon arriving to the Beta Kindergarten, Lapis and Peridot stepped off the Warp Pad.

Lapis: Alright Peridot, let's see if you can remove that injector up there from it's spot with your metal powers.

Peridot tried to use her powers to remove the injector from it's spot but like against Jasper, it fails.

Peridot: I can't do it.

Lapis: Don't give up Peridot, you can do it, just keep trying.

Peridot kept attempting for the next few hours and after all that, it's still not being removed.

After numerous attempts she snaps.

Peridot: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY! WHY CAN'T I DO THIS! I'M A CRYSTAL GEM FOR STAR'S SAKE! I'M JUST A WEAKLING, I'M AN ERA 2 GEM. I WAS A FOOL TO FEEL LIKE I COULD HAVE POWERS! I'M NO DIFFERENT THAN THE OTHER ERA 2 GEMS ON HOMEWORLD! I'M JUST A WASTE OF SPACE! At this point, Peridot was crying her eyes out.

But Lapis was having not of this.

Lapis: Peridot, stop crying!

Peridot stopped crying a little and was just sniffling and looked up at the ocean gem.

Lapis: Peridot, listen to me. You're not a waste of space, you _ARE_ a Crystal Gem. You do have powers, they just take time manifest.

But Peridot says this in response!

Peridot: What do you know Lapis! You're not a Crystal Gem!

Lapis: I may not be a Crystal Gem, but I've known them _a lot_ more then you have, I was there during the Rebellion, now granted I was trapped in that mirror but still. I've known what it's like to feel powerless. When I was trapped in that mirror, I was helpless, I couldn't escape and when I'm up against someone stronger than me, I just give up because I feel like if I fight back, it will just make the situation worse, I used to, but now I can feel like I can do about anything with my power and I have Steven to thank for that. So believe me when I say you can still save the day with or _without_ powers.

Peridot started to feel a little better.

Peridot: R-Really?

Lapis: Of course, now let me ask you this: Who saved your tablet from being thrown into the ocean?

Peridot: M-Me.

Lapis: Who came up with the One Gem Metal Band when Amethyst and Steven were at the Barn?

Peridot: Me.

Lapis: Who took down Jasper after she got corrupted?!

Peridot: Me!

Lapis: Who captured that Speedy Corrupted Gem, one that outsmarted the Crystal Gems?!

Peridot: Me!

Lapis: Who helped Steven save the Earth from the Cluster?!

Peridot: ME!

Lapis: WHO CALLED YELLOW DIAMOND A CLOD TO HER FACE, BETRAYED HER HOMEWORLD, AND BECAME A CRYSTAL GEM!

Peridot: ME, THE GREAT AND LOVABLE PERIDOT!

Peridot's declaration echoed throughout the Beta Kindergarten!

Lapis: That's the spirit Peridot!

Peridot felt better now.

Peridot: Thank you Lapis, I needed that.

Lapis: You're welcome Barn Mate.

Peridot hugs Lapis' legs, who returned it a few moments later.

Peridot then tried to move the injector again and... she move it.

Peridot: I did it.

Lapis: Good job Peridot, I knew you could do it.

Peridot: I have you to thank for that.

Lapis blushed at this.

Lapis: Let's go home Peridot.

Peridot: Okay.

They went back to the Warp Pad, and warped back to the Barn.

End of Flashback!

* * *

 **Back to the Present...**

Steven: Did you keep improving your powers.

Peridot: Why yes, I did.

Connie: Amazing...

Peridot: Heh-heh, thanks.

Steven: Thanks for helping out Peridot with her powers Lapis.

Lapis: You're welcome Steven.

Lapis, Steven and Peridot gave Connie a tour of the Barn, showing her Lapis and Peridot's ate or as they called it meepmorps, showing her the Giant Metal Yo-yo that she made for Smoky Quartz.

Connie: Nice... meepmorps. But what's with the giant metal yo-yo?

Steven: That's for me and Amethyst's fusion, Smoky Quartz.

Connie was amazed.

Connie: Woah, you and Amethyst fused!

Steven: Yes, it was during the final battle against Jasper. Amethyst was fighting Jasper, but she wasn't doing any damage to her at all. I threw a shield at one of the injectors to separate Jasper from me and Amethyst. Amethyst was about to give up, but I told her that she doesn't have to be like Jasper, that she's like me, because we're both not like anybody. I helped her up and she hugged me and BOOM, we fused!

Connie: Wow, I'm so happy for you and Amethyst, I can't wait to meet Smoky Quartz.

Steven took her hand, which causes Connie to blush.

Steven: And Smoky Quartz can't wait to meet you too.

Suddenly, The Crystal Gems came into the Barn.

Garnet: Guys! Stop everything!

Steven: Garnet, what's wrong!

Garnet: Yellow Diamond is coming to Earth, and she's her _entire_ army with her.

Steven, Connie and Lapis: WHAT!

Peridot: OH NO!

Garnet: I saw it with my Future Vision. She found out that we stopped the Cluster. She'll be going after Steven.

Steven: What's the plan?

Garnet: We need to get Steven as far away as possible from Beach City as possible.

Steven: What, why!

Garnet: Steven, you don't understand! Yellow Diamond will stop at nothing to find you. You must leave Beach City.

Connie: Garnet's right. We need to protect you!

Garnet: You're going with him to do just that Connie.

Connie: What?!

Pearl: Yellow Diamond will be too much for you to handle, you've trained hard but Yellow Diamond is on an entirely different level than us. You and Peridot must leave with Steven.

Connie: O-Okay Ma'am.

Peridot: Wait a second. Steven and Connie leaving is understandable but why do I have to leave as well?

Amethyst: Yellow Diamond might know where the Barn is, so, she's probably gonna come after you too since you called her a clod to her and helped Steven bubble the Cluster. So you're a target for her rage as well.

Garnet: We have a day to prepare for her arrival. We need to use that day wisely... cause they could be our last one together.

Steven, Connie, Lapis and Peridot looked at each other with worried looks on their faces.

* * *

 **Hour 1: Training with Pearl**

Steven, Lapis, Peridot and Connie are at the Sky Arena, Lapis and Peridot sitting in the stands watching and Steven and Connie were in the center, with shield and sword respectively in their hands, ready for Pearl's training. Pearl was standing in front of them.

Pearl: O-Okay you two. I hope you're ready for you're final l-lesson...

Steven: Are you okay Pearl?

Pearl started to tear up a little.

Pearl: Yes, I'm f-fine.

Connie: Pearl... please tell us what's wrong.

Pearl looked at them with tears in her eyes.

Pearl: I-I'm sorry it's just that... you are going to leave Beach City so we can could protect it from Yellow Diamond's Army, and you can't fight alongside us, despite everything that we went through. I feel like I failed as a teacher to you.

Steven and Connie immediately went up to Pearl and hugged her.

Steven: Don't say that Pearl, you haven't failed us, Connie and I wouldn't be where we are today if it wasn't for you.

Connie: Yeah, and besides I wouldn't be training in sword fighting if weren't for you, I've gotten stronger both physically and mentally because of your teachings.

Pearl started to tear up a little more.

Pearl: You're right, thanks you two.

Pearl hugged them closer to her.

Steven: You're welcome Pearl.

Connie: It's the least we could do, Ma'am.

Lapis and Peridot smiled at the scene before them.

Pearl: Are you guys ready for your final lesson?

Steven: Ready!

Connie: I'm ready!

Pearl summoned an army of a thousand Holo-Pearls with all sorts of different weapons. Steven and Connie looked at each other with determination and charged at the army of a thousand Holo-Pearls (which were on Master Mode by the way.) and vice-versa. The sounds of metal clashing against each other was the only sound that filled the air around the Sky Arena.

Steven defended Connie from a Holo-Pearl with a battle helmet with his shield, and Connie sliced it in half, causing it to disappear. Connie and Steven were surrounded by a group of Holo-Pearls who were wielding drills or tridents, Connie started spinning Rose's Sword so fast, it was like a spinning fan. The Holo-Pearls' weapons were destroyed like wood is chopped up by a wood chipper. Also, the force of Connie's sword spinning causes a tornado to propel the group of Holo-Pearls into the air, unable to move. Steven threw his shield at the immobilized Holo-Pearls. The training continues from there.

The entire time that Steven and Connie were training, Lapis and Peridot were cheering them on the whole time.

Steven and Connie were tired after the hour of intense training.

Pearl: Good job you two! I'm so proud of you!

Steven (weakly): T-Thanks Pearl.

Connie (weakly): We've finally passed your t-training.

Steven and Connie fell on the ground, completely exhausted from their intense training.

Lapis: Steven, Connie!

Lapis and Peridot immediately got up and ran towards the trio.

Pearl: Woah, woah, it's okay guys. They're just tired, they need a little rest.

Lapis calmly rub her hand her on the sleeping Steven's face.

Lapis: Get some rest you two, you've earned it.

Peridot: Get as much sleep as you two can.

* * *

 **Hour 2: Wrestling and Eating Amethyst**

After the training session with Pearl, Lapis and Peridot carried Steven and Connie to the Warp Pad and returned to the Beach House by the Warp Pad, with Pearl staying behind at the Sky Arena for some time to herself. When they arrived, Amethyst was there eating a sandwich.

Amethyst: Hey guys, how-

Lapis: Shh.

Peridot (whispering): Steven and Connie are sleeping, please keep your voice down.

Amethyst (whispering): Oh right.

After a few minutes passed, Steven and Connie woke up.

Steven: Hey Amethyst.

Connie: Hi Amethyst.

Amethyst: Hey guys, listen I'm about to go to the wrestling warehouse, do you guys wanna come?

Steven: Yeah!

Connie: Sure!

Amethyst: Lapis, Peridot, you guys wanna come to?

Peridot: Well... of course.

Lapis: Sure thing.

Amethyst (in her Purple Puma form), Steven, Lapis and Peridot walked out the house and walked to Warehouse.

After arriving there, Mr. Smiley was there as well and smiled at their arrival.

Steven: Hey it's Mr. Smiley.

Mr. Smiley: Well, well, well, if it isn't the Jungle Duo and uh...

Lapis: I'm Lapis Lazuli... pleased to meet you, Mr. Smiley.

Mr. Smiley: Nice to meet you. Listen, today is the final match of Group-Team Division, are you two ready?

Purple Puma and Steven: Yeah!

Mr. Smiley: But there's some bad news, the other two members of your group: Handsome Hank Hackleschmidt and Dashing Danny Doober (Characters from the Tiger Millionaire episode in case you don't know), are sick with the flu, so there not going to be here for your final match tonight.

Purple Puma: Oh no.

Steven: What.

Mr. Smiley: Yeah, so unless you can find some new recruits, I'm gonna have to cancel the match.

Steven and Amethyst looked at each other with worried looks, but Connie spoke up.

Connie: Hey, you guys need some replacements... I'm in.

Steven: Woah!

Amethyst: (Purple Puma): What, really?

Connie: Of course.

Mr. Smiley: Good, but it's a 5 on 5 battle, you need 2 more people to qualify.

Steven, Amethyst and Connie looked at Lapis and Peridot.

Steven: Lapis, Peridot, you guys in?

Peridot: Hmm, I don't know Steven, I'm not exactly the combat type.

Lapis: It would be unfair for the human competitors.

But Steven gave them the puppy dog eyes.

Steven: Please...

Lapis and Peridot couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes.

Lapis: Okay.

Peridot: Okay, I'm in! Just put the puppy dog eyes away!

Steven: (Giggles). Okay.

Mr. Smiley: Great, we start tonight!

* * *

 **3 hours later...**

Peridot: Steven, is this something wrestlers wear?

Peridot was wearing a green wrestling outfit, and a green mask with cat whiskers on it, and to top it off, she has a hand band (a triangle one.) with cat ears on it on her head.

Steven: No, not all wrestlers wears this. It's your wrestling ego: The Green Cheetah.

Peridot: Oh. Okay.

Lapis: How do I look Steven?

Lapis has long cat whiskers on her face and was wearing a blue female wrestling costume, with blue gloves, a blue shirt with a V-shaped cut and blue shorts.

Steven: You look great Lapis, your wrestling alter ego is the Sea Cat!

Amethyst: You two look great!

Amethyst shapeshifts into her Purple Puma form.

Connie came out in a outfit similar to her training outfit. but it had cougar fur all over it and had a mask on as well.

Connie: So guys, how do I look?

The gang had different reactions.

Steven started blushing.

Amethyst had a wide grin.

Peridot had stars in her eyes.

Lapis had a small smile on her face.

Steven: You look amazing Connie, your alter-ego is the Courageous Cougar.

Amethyst: You look like a _beast!_

Peridot: Like a boss!

Lapis: You look great.

Connie: Aw, thanks guys.

Amethyst: Alright, let's go guys.

They all headed out the door to go to the Warehouse.

* * *

 **At the Warehouse...**

Mr. Smiley: Are you ready to wrestle?

Amethyst (Purple Puma): YEAH!

Steven (Tiger Millionaire): Yes!

Connie, Peridot and Lapis (Courageous Cougar, Sea Cat, and Green Cheetah respectively): Yea!

Mr. Smiley: Great, then let's go.

At the ring, two groups were ready to face off.

Mr. Smiley: Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the final match of Beach City's Group Division. In this corner, we have the Jungles Heroes, consisting of Tiger Millionaire, Purple Puma, Courageous Cougar, Sea Cat, and the Green Cheetah!

The crowd cheered at their group.

Mr. Smiley: And in this corner, we have the Titans of Destruction, consisting of the Undertaker, Kane, Stone Cold, the Rock and Steve Blackman!

Peridot felt a bit intimidated at their opponents.

The crowd went wild at this group!

Mr. Smiley: Are you ready!

The groups nodded.

Mr. Smiley: Get set...

The groups and the crowd waited in anticipation.

Mr. Smiley: WRESTLE!

The Titans charged at them.

Amethyst charged at Stone, Connie was face to face with Kane, Steven and Steve Blackman faced off, The Rock charged at Peridot, and Undertaker tried to attack Lapis, to no avail.

Steven was dodging Steven Blackman's kicks and Steven grabbed his leg.

Steven: Wait, please Mr. Blackman, can we talk this out?!

Steven Blackman: I'm sorry Steven, but I have a title to defend. I hope you understand.

Steve Blackman used his other leg to kick Steven in the face, sending him back a little.

Kane had Connie in his chokehold and was about to do his finishing move when Connie grabbed him by her legs, forcing him to let go and flips him onto the ground.

Peridot ripped one of the metal bars of the rings and tries to hit The Rock with it, but the Rock grabs it from her and starts to attack her with it.

Amethyst and Stone were in a grapple match, which is at a stalemate.

The crowd was going wild.

Mr. Smiley: Oh, it's a madhouse in there!

Stone threw Amethyst to the ropes, which propels her into Stone, and he clotheslines her to the ground.

Mr. Smiley: Oh, a devastating move by Stone!

Steve tried to kick Steven, but the half gem grabbed him by the leg and threw him into The Rock, who was trying to beat Peridot with her metal bar.

Mr. Smiley: Nice backup from Tiger Millionaire!

Lapis was just standing still letting the Undertaker hit her with everything he has, but Lapis, being a gem was unaffected by all of this and he eventually tires out and Lapis pokes him to the ground.

Mr. Smiley: OH! The Rock and the Undertaker is down!

Lapis: You brought this on yourself Undertaker.

Peridot used her metal powers to launch a few chairs at the Rock.

Kane was having some trouble trying to keep up with Connie's speed, eventually Kane tried to punch her but Connie grabbed him by his arm and flipped onto his back, paralyzing his arm.

Mr. Smiley: Ouch, a devastating move by Courageous Cougar!

Connie: Oh no, I'm sorry, are you okay!

Kane: Don't worry, I can still fight with one arm.

Kane grabbed Connie by her throat and slammed her to the floor.

Mr. Smiley: Uh oh, Kane pulled off his finishing blow!

Kane: It's been good fighting you, but I got a prize to collect.

Kane started to advance on the others when Connie called out.

Connie: Hold it right there Kane!

Kane turned around and was shocked that Connie get back up, completely fine.

Connie: I'm not done yet Kane. I'm just getting started.

Connie charged at Kane and in a surprising show of strength, flipped Kane over on his right leg, breaking it.

Mr. Smiley: OH! Courageous Cougar broke Kane's leg.

Connie: Sorry Kane, I didn't mean to do that!

Kane: Don't worry about it kid, this is we wrestlers do here. Break bones and body slam each other in the ring.

Connie felt a little better at that.

Amethyst elbowed Stone in the face and Peridot forced The Rock down with her metal powers.

Steve got his leg stuck in the rope of the ring and Steven threw him into the center of the ring, knocking him out.

Mr. Smiley: Oh! The Jungle Heroes has won the championship!

The crowd cheered for their new champions.

Amethyst hugged everyone in her group.

Amethyst: Ha, ha, ha! Great job you guys! We won!

* * *

 **At Fish Stew Pizza...**

The gang opened the door to the restaurant, Kofi was there to meet them.

Kofi: Steven, it's been a long time, what can I get you!

Steven: Hmm, Lapis, Peridot, do you guys want anything?

Lapis: I have a slice.

Peridot: I'll try some of it.

Steven: I'll have a half pepperoni and half plain pizza Kofi.

Kofi: Okay, one half pepperoni and half plain pizza coming right up, Kiki we got an order!

Kiki: On it Dad!

After a few minutes, Kiki made and gave them their pizza.

Kiki: Hey Steven, here's your pizza.

Steven: Thanks Kiki, how are things with your sister?

Kiki: Things are going good between me and Jenny. How have things been with you?

Steven had a sad smile on his face and look down to hide his inevitable tears.

Kiki: Oh, I'm so sorry Steven, was it too personal?!

Steven: Yes, _very_ emotional...

Kiki: You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.

Steven: No, it's alright Kiki. I can't bottle these things up.

Kiki: We'll I'm here if you want to talk about things.

Steven: Actually, I feel like to talk about them now.

Kiki: Okay! Dad, I'm going to take a break!

Kofi: Okay, I'll take your shift!

Kiki: Thanks!

Connie grabbed a seat for Kiki to sit down in.

Steven: The past week have been a traumatic rollercoaster for me. First, I had to poof Bismuth, one of my own family members, to prevent her from using her weapon called the Breaking Point: A weapon used to _shatter_ other gems. Then I tried to save Jasper from being corrupted, but she wouldn't let me and became fully corrupted. After that, Me and the others went to moon with some Rubies where I found out that my Mom _shattered_ her diamond, the head of Earth's colonization, Pink Diamond. Finally, when I was blown out into space, I nearly got killed by the Ruby that was there when Pink Diamond was shattered. That's how traumatizing the past week has been for me. I've learned a lot about my mom this week, now I have to suffer the consequences for her actions...

Steven had tears running down his after his explanation.

Everyone was shocked at this and felt bad for Steven.

One by one, they began to hug Steven.

Kiki: Steven, I'm sorry all of that happened to you.

Connie: I hope you can talk to Garnet and Pearl about these things.

Amethyst: You'll be okay Steven, I know you will.

Lapis: Don't be sad Steven, you had no choice.

Peridot: You can't help everyone Steven.

Steven returned the hug.

Steven: Thanks guys, I needed this.

Amethyst ruffles his hair.

Amethyst: It's the least we can do.

Everyone spent the rest of the night talking, and eating their pizza.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on Homeworld...**

All of Yellow Diamond's soldiers (both Eras 1 and 2) were assembled in Yellow Diamond's control room.

Yellow Diamond: My army, you are all assigned to a very special mission: You see there are some remaining Crystal Gems on Earth and there another thing on that miserable planet.

Yellow Diamond showed her loyal gems the footage of Steven.

The Homeworld gems gasped at what they were seeing. Yellow Diamond spoke again.

Yellow Diamond: Now before you say anything, no this isn't that traitor Rose Quartz in a new form, and no this isn't a normal human. This is Rose's offspring, her son Steven. He's a half gem human hybrid.

A brown Jasper spoke.

Jasper (Facet 3D5K Cut 7H)K): What's our mission, My Diamond?

Yellow Diamond: Your mission is to capture the other Crystal Gems... _especially Peridot Facet 2F5L Cut 5XG..._ to lure the hybrid to me!

Yellow Diamond's Army: Yes, My Diamond!

Yellow Diamond: Good, get ready, we go to Earth in one Earth rotation, so go train for it.

All of Yellow Diamond's soldiers went to the training arenas.

Yellow Diamond: Soon Steven, you will fall.

* * *

 **Back on Earth...**

Garnet walked into the Burning Room and looked at the Gem bubbles, to make sure none of them popped.

Garnet: Okay, none of them are popped.

Garnet then looked at two gems in particular. a tear slid down her face.

Suddenly, Garnet walked out of the Burning Room...

Only to return a few seconds with a pencil and some sticky notes, writing something.

* * *

 **Hour 6: Fusion Training with Garnet!**

Steven and Connie were in the living room watching the season 3 finale of Under the Knife, when Garnet walked in.

Garnet: Hello Steven, Connie.

Steven: Hey Garnet.

Connie: Hi Garnet.

Garnet: Are you two busy afterwards, I want to train you guys as Stevonnie.

Steven: Sure.

Connie: Of course.

After they finished Under the Knife season 3 finale, Garnet, Steven and Connie were outside on the beach.

Garnet: Okay, you two, are you ready?

The two nodded.

Garnet: Good, you know what two do.

The two held hands and fused into Stevonnie.

Stevonnie: Ah, it's good to be fused again. So Garnet, what's our training?

Garnet materialized her gauntlets.

Garnet: I want to see how far you've come as a fusion.

Stevonnie: Oh, okay.

Stevonnie pulled out Rose's Sword and summon their shield.

Garnet: I want to come at me with everything you've got.

Stevonnie: You too Garnet.

Garnet: I plan to.

The two fusions charged at each other.

Garnet tried to punch Stevonnie in the face, but Stevonnie blocked with their shield, Stevonnie tried to attack Garnet with their sword, Garnet dodged it and jumped back. Garnet made her gauntlets grow to big and fired her rocket fists at Stevonnie, but they made their shield big to protect themselves. A big explosion rocked the beach. When they emerged from the smoke, they charged at Garnet and threw their shield at her, which she catches in her hands, but Stevonnie was counting on this. Before Garnet could throw the shield back them, Stevonnie jumped off the shield and into the air and readied Rose's Sword. Just as they are about to hit Garnet with the sword, she glows and unfuses into Ruby and Sapphire.

Stevonnie: Ruby! Sapphire! Woah!

Stevonnie unfuses into Steven and Connie and Steven ran up to hug Ruby and Sapphire.

Sapphire: It's nice to see you again Steven.

Ruby: Hey Steven.

Connie walked up to the trio.

Connie: So is this Ruby and Sapphire?

Ruby: Yeah, it's good to meet you Connie.

Sapphire: Hello Connie, I'm Sapphire and that's Ruby.

Connie shook hands with Sapphire.

Connie: Well it's nice to finally you two for the first time.

Sapphire: Likewise. Why don't we spent the rest the day getting to know me and Ruby.

Connie: I'd like that.

Sapphire: Ok, Steven, Ruby, are you guys ready?

Steven and Ruby: Yeah!

Steven: To Beach City everyone!

Sapphire, Ruby, and Connie laughed at Steven's cheerful attitude. This was going to be a fun day for the four of them.

* * *

The rest of the day went like this:

1\. Steven, Ruby, Sapphire and Connie went to the Big Donut, where Ruby and Sapphire were introduced to Lars and Sadie. While ordering their donuts, Lars accidently made an insulting comment about Sapphire, and Ruby took it the wrong way and it took the combined strength of Steven, Connie, Sapphire and Sadie to hold Ruby, who summoned her gauntlet, back from attacking Lars. Lars quickly apologized to Sapphire and he gave them their order: two chocolate donuts for Steven and Connie, and a red frosted and blue frosted donuts respectively for Ruby and Sapphire. They bid farewell to Sadie and Lars and left the Big Donut.

2\. The gang went to Greg's It's a Wash, where they helped Greg with some business. After a reunion between Greg, Ruby and Sapphire, Ruby and Sapphire decide to tell Connie their backstory of how they met Rose and Pearl, how they first fused into Garnet and how they've decided to stay as Garnet. Connie was amazed by all of it.

3\. Finally, they decided to take a walk around Beach City, where introduced Ruby and Sapphire to everyone they came across, share stories with one another, etc.

* * *

Steven and the others returned to the Temple when it got late.

Ruby and Sapphire were ready to fuse back into Garnet.

But before they do, Ruby untied her headband from her head and gave it to Steven.

Ruby: Here Steven, you can have this.

Steven: Your headband?

Ruby: As something to remember me by.

Ruby started to tear up.

Sapphire kissed Steven on the forehead, giving him a little Future Vision.

Steven: Future Vision for the road?

Sapphire: Yes.

Connie: Will I ever see you two again?

Ruby: You probably won't but remember Connie, we'll always be with you in spirit.

Sapphire: You and Steven always have each other.

Ruby and Sapphire tearfully hugged Steven and Connie, which they tearfully returned.

After releasing them from the hug, they fused back into Garnet.

Garnet: Did you two enjoy your day with Ruby and Sapphire?

Steven: I did, thanks Garnet.

Connie: They were nice gems, I'm glad your made of their love Garnet.

Garnet ruffles Connie's hair.

Garnet: So am I Connie. So am I...

Steven called Connie's parents to see if they can let Connie stay over, at first they were against it, but seeing that it's late, they allowed it as long as nothing went wrong. Steven agreed that nothing would go wrong and ended the call. After ending the call and telling Connie that she can stay, they went inside the house.

After a few hours, Connie was already asleep and Steven was getting ready to go bed, with Garnet by his bed.

Steven: This was a great day, thanks Garnet.

Garnet: You made it great Steven.

Steven: Yeah that's true.

Garnet: Good night Steven.

Steven: Goodnight.

Garnet kissed Steven's cheek and left into the Temple.

* * *

 **On Homeworld...**

Yellow Diamond and her gem followers were into their ships to head to Earth. But Blue Diamond stops her from entering her own ship.

Yellow Diamond: Hello Blue Diamond, what is it?

Blue Diamond: I'm wondering why you are leaving Homeworld.

Yellow Diamond: There are still Crystal Gems on Earth Blue, I'm going there to take care of them and there's also a gem human hybrid, he has that traitorous Rose Quartz's gemstone. I'll make sure he falls as well.

A sudden voice calls out to Yellow Diamond... it was White Diamond.

White Diamond: Wait!

White Diamond ran up to them.

White Diamond: There are still Crystal Gems on Earth and you didn't tell us?!

Yellow Diamond: I'm sorry, I just wanted to destroy the Earth so badly, that planet is the reason that Pink Diamond is gone!

Blue Diamond: Well you're not the only one who misses her Yellow, you had no right to keep this from us.

White Diamond: We miss her too, we should do this together!

A silence filled the air and after a few moments Yellow Diamond spoke again.

Yellow Diamond: (Sigh) You're right. I was being selfish. We should do this together...

White Diamond: Blue, gather your forces. We're going to Earth too.

Blue Diamond: Got it. You do the same.

White and Blue Diamond went to gather everyone in their factions, letting Yellow Diamond enter her ship, she went to her control room and sat down in her chair, waiting for her fellow Diamonds to prepare for their invasion of Earth.

* * *

 **On Earth, The next day...**

Steven and Connie were walking around Beach City, bumping into Mayor Dewey in the process.

Mayor Dewey: Oh hello Steven, who is this with you?

Connie: I'm Connie.

Mayor Dewey shook hands with Connie.

Mayor Dewey: Well it's nice to finally meet you Connie, here have a button.

Mayor Dewey gives Steven and Connie voting buttons.

Mayor Dewey: Please show your support in the next election, could really use it.

Connie: I will.

Steven: Me too.

After he left, they ran into the Cool Kids.

Cool Kids: Hey Steven!

Steven: Jenny, Buck, Sour Cream!

Steven and Sour Cream high-fived, fist bumped with Buck, hugged Jenny, who returns it.

Steven: How have things been you guys?

Buck: It's been good for me, my dad decides to lay off on the things I do.

Sour Cream: It's been great for me, my dad decided to let me be what I want.

Jenny: It's been good, business is booming at Fish Stew Pizza.

Connie: I'm glad it's working out for you three.

Jenny: Thanks Connie.

Sour Cream: Well, we'll see you guys later.

The Cool Kids went their separate ways.

Steven and Connie went to Beach City Fries, where they saw Peedee and Steven working.

Peedee: Hey Steven and Connie, how are you guys?

Steven: We're good, how are things with you?

Peedee: Amazing! Things have been going for my family.

Steven than noticed Ronaldo.

Steven: Hi Ronaldo!

Ronaldo: Steven, Connie, it's been a while, how have you two been?

Steven: I'm good.

Connie: Me too, how's your blog Ronaldo?

Ronaldo: Why don't you take a look for yourself?

Ronaldo showed Steven and Connie his blog, Keep Beach City Weird, and the subscribers it had.

Steven: Woah! No way!

Connie: 5,000 subscribers!

Ronaldo: I know right. It shocked me when I saw it this morning.

Mr. Fryman: Ronaldo, I need some help back here!

Ronaldo: Coming! See you guys later!

Steven and Connie: Bye Ronaldo!

Ronaldo: Bye, check out my blog!

Steven: We will!

Steven and Connie decided to walk back to the Temple, hand in hand.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in space...**

A _**massive**_ fleet of gem warships, roaming eyes with Yellow, Blue and White's ships leading them through the stars towards Earth. Blue and White Diamond contact Yellow Diamond from their ships.

A projection of Blue and White Diamond appeared in Yellow Diamond's control room.

Yellow Diamond: Hello Blue and White Diamond.

White and Blue Diamond: Hello Yellow Diamond.

Blue Diamond: Yellow Diamond, I have an idea for when we get to Earth.

Yellow Diamond: You do? What is it?

Blue Diamond: How about instead of destroying the remaining gems when we arrive, we capture and interrogate them for the hybrid's location, because I'm sure that when we get there, he's not going to be in the vicinity.

White Diamond: That sounds like a good idea.

Yellow Diamond: Hmm, that's good. When we get to Earth, we'll send our army on them. They're strong but they'll be overwhelmed by superior numbers. Good idea Blue.

Blue Diamond: Thanks Yellow, I must go now.

Yellow Diamond: Okay, see you soon.

The projection of Blue Diamond disappears, but the projection of White Diamond stays there.

White Diamond: I have another idea in mind.

Yellow Diamond: You too. Well is it White?

White Diamond: Well checked the footage you showed us and I came up with something, when we arrive on Earth, you and Blue send your armies on the Crystal Gems, I'll set a force field around the city there protecting to make sure the humans there don't escape and we force them into slavery in those gems don't.

Yellow Diamond: Hmm, great idea, prepare your troops for that.

White Diamond: Thanks, I will. Please inform Blue and I'll see you soon.

White Diamond's projection disappears.

Yellow Diamond thinks to herself as the fleet gets closer to Earth with every second that passes by...

* * *

 **Back on Earth...**

Steven and Connie returned to the Temple to find Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Lion there, supposedly waiting for them.

Garnet: Hello Steven, Connie.

Steven: Hi Garnet!

Connie: Hi guy, how you been waiting for us?

Pearl: Why yes, we have. There's one last training session for two to take before you leave.

Steven and Connie: What is it?

Amethyst: Brutal group combat... against all of us.

Connie: What! But don't you think that's a bit much...

Pearl: That's what I said, but don't worry, I'll go easy on you.

Garnet: One more thing, this is separate training, then teamwork training.

Amethyst: I'll go first, Connie you're up.

Connie: Okay.

Amethyst equips her whip and runs at Connie, but Connie quickly got out Rose's Sword from Lion and charged at Amethyst. Amethyst lashed her whip at Connie but she slid under the whip and knees the defective quartz in the stomach, sending her back. Amethyst got back up and spin dashed at the young, but skilled swordswoman, Connie blocked the attack with the sword, but it was slowly pushing her back. Realizing this, Connie use this to her advantage, and turned the sword upside down so that the tip of the sword was planted in the ground and Amethyst spun dashed up it like a ramp and was sent into the air. Amethyst landed on her back.

Connie: Are you okay Amethyst?

Amethyst: I'm fine. My turn.

Amethyst spin dashed at Connie, but she dodges it but Amethyst was counting on this and spun dashed back at her a few times but Connie dodged it every time and a smoke cloud from Amethyst continuous spin dash blinds her. When the smoke clears, Connie was tied up in Amethyst's whip.

Connie: Huh? How did-

Amethyst tightens up her whip and sends Connie to the ground.

Connie: Wow, I didn't see that coming. That was amazing Amethyst!

Amethyst: Ha-ha, thanks.

Amethyst sends some energy through her whip but Connie cut herself free and rolled out of the way of the incoming explosion.

Amethyst: Okay Connie, brace yourself for my strongest attack.

Connie: I'm ready!

Connie held Rose's Sword in a defensive stance.

Amethyst summons another whip and lights them on fire, rolls into them, and it turns into a fireball and rolls into Connie, causing a big explosion.

Steven and the others were forced to cover their eyes from the smoke.

When the smoke clears, Connie was standing on one knee with her sword, she some burn marks on her face, and her clothes had burn marks all over them and smoke was coming from them. Amethyst was on the ground coughing from her attack.

Amethyst: Are you okay Connie.

Connie: That was powerful, but I'm okay Amethyst.

Amethyst: Okay I'm done.

Pearl: Good job, you two.

Steven ran over to them and healed both of them with his healing spit.

Steven: Yeah that was great.

Amethyst and Connie: Ha-ha, thanks.

Garnet: Okay, it's your turn Steven.

Steven: Hope you're ready Amethyst. Cause I'm coming at you and not holding back.

Amethyst: I'm ready for you Steven.

The two "worst" gems charged at each other.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the deepest reaches of space...**

The Ruby which Steven calls Eyeball was still floating through space after the events of "Bubbled" she was so angry at the events that has transpired.

Eyeball: Rose Quartz... I'll get her for this, when I find the others.

Unknowing to her, the fleet was closing on her position.

Yellow Diamond: The last Ruby of my recovery team.

Yellow Diamond's ship sends out a tractor beam to retrieve her.

Eyeball suddenly felt being pulled in by the tractor beam.

Eyeball: Huh! What the- what's going on! HELP! AAAAHHHHHHHH!

Eyeball has been pulled into Yellow Diamond's ship.

Eyeball: Huh? What the- Where am I?

Yellow Diamond: Your in my ship Ruby.

After a few moments, Eyeball regained her eyesight and saw Yellow Diamond. Eyeball quickly got up to salute her.

But before she had the chance, she was immediately hugged by the retrieved Army Ruby.

Army: Ruby!

The other Rubies which Steven called Leggy and Navy who were also retrieved joined in on the hug. Leggy was shedding tears.

Navy: You're okay!

Leggy: I'm glad you're alright.

The other Ruby which Steven called Doc who was retrieved as well ruffled Eyeball's hair.

Doc: I knew you could make it soldier.

But Eyeball was having trouble breathing.

Eyeball: It's... good to... see you guys again too... but you're... crushing... me... could you please... let go... before I... poof!

Army, Navy, and Leggy immediately let go of her.

Yellow Diamond: Rubies, stand at attention.

The Rubies immediately looked towards Yellow Diamond and saluted to her.

Yellow Diamond: Now that you're all here. I've known about the status of your mission to retrieve Jasper.

The Ruby Squad gulped after hearing this.

Yellow Diamond: Your incompetence is appalling. Not only have you failed your mission, but you've lost a Roaming Eye ship to the remaining gems on Earth. Gems of your incompetence should be shattered.

That line sent a chill down the Rubies' non existent spines.

Yellow Diamond: However, since resources on Homeworld are low, you won't be shattered.

The Rubies all collectively sighed in relief.

Yellow Diamond: Now listen up, Homeworld is invading Earth for a second time to capture the other Crystal Gems and their allies. When we capture them, I want you to take their base for Homeworld and guard from _all_ opposition! Got it.

Ruby Squad: Got it.

Yellow Diamond: Good. Now go prepare yourselves for battle.

The Ruby Squad left to do just that.

Yellow Diamond smiled wickedly to herself.

* * *

 **Back on Earth...**

Steven and the others were in the Beach House, they were done with their training and were just talking about some things, like previous missions, what happened when the others weren't around etc.

Until Steven decided to talk about something that's been on his mind since "Mindful Education".

Steven: Hey guys, there's something I want know.

Garnet, Amethyst, Connie, and Pearl all looked at him.

Garnet: Of course Steven, you can ask us anything.

Steven: Well... since Yellow Diamond is coming with her army, this may be the last time I can talk to you guys about this. it's been on my mind for a while now.

Pearl: You can tell us Steven. We'll understand.

Amethyst: Yeah man. C'mon, spit it out!

Steven was hesitant to tell them, but Connie held his hand.

Connie: Steven, you can't keep this bottled up inside, it's time to tell them.

Steven nodded, took a deep breath and spoke again.

Steven: It started when I was fused with Connie as Stevonnie when we were training. I was having visions of Bismuth, Jasper and Eyeball, and how I failed to help them. And the vision was the one I had with my mom, and that look she gave me was too much for me to bear, that's what caused us to fall from the Sky Arena.

Garnet and Pearl were shocked at this and Steven spoke again.

Steven: Those visions were because of what happened before that, Pearl, remember when we found Rose's Sword and Scabbard?

Pearl turned pale remembering those events.

Steven: When I trying to calm you down, I said that maybe she was just trying to protect you like everyone else, and you said that I never met her, do you have any idea how much that hurt me, and when was chasing you, you gave me such an angry look like you were blaming me for her being gone...

Pearl was wide eyed in shock and Steven started tearing up.

Steven: Amethyst, remember New Year's Eve?

Amethyst looked down in shame and nodded.

Steven: I saw the argument you had with my Dad. I know about how my mom was always there for you until she started hanging out with him...

Amethyst started tearing up too.

Steven: Back to you Pearl, I was awake during your song of how you couldn't move on from my mom even now that she's gone...

Pearl started tearing up as well.

Steven: Garnet, when you unfused that time at Keystone Motel, I felt like it wasn't just Pearl tricking you that made you guys fight, it was the fact Rose is gone and you guys blaming me for it too!

Garnet was driven to tears.

At this point, Steven was started to get angry as tears rolled down his face.

Steven: I want you guys to be completely honest when I ask this.

Steven took a brief pause to wipe the tears off his face, he took another deep breath and continued in a loud tone.

Steven: **DO YOU GUYS HATE ME AND MY DAD FOR ROSE QUARTZ BEING GONE?!**

The entire Beach House was silenced after Steven asked that. At this point, Steven and the other gems had tears running down their faces.

Steven: I mean all I d-do is love, protect, and care for your guys a-and all I get is hatred from my own family. I DON'T DESERVE THIS KIND OF TREATMENT!

Neither of the gems could believe what they were hearing. All of this was coming from the youngest Crystal Gem's mind. This is how he feels about them? Like they were just masking their emotions to make him feel better? He's kept this a secret for so long and he's just now telling them? This was very scary and upsetting to hear, especially because he thinks they have so much hatred towards him just because he 'took their leader away.'

Pearl was driven to tears. Her own baby thinks that she hates him because he knows how she feels about Rose. She even said so herself that she was beautiful and wonderful, but now, she's no longer here. He thinks that she's only watching over him because he reminds her of his mother. She thought she knew the young boy so well, but now it's like she hasn't met him at all. Sure she misses the former leader, but she didn't know that the son of Rose Quartz felt discriminated and destroyed about all this. The ballerina gem felt devastated and heartbroken.

Amethyst didn't feel any better. She, too, felt heartbroken about this thought. She got teary eyed, but she didn't visibly cry her eyes out like Pearl did. Instead, she was mentally sobbing. She was supposed to be the big sister to the son of Rose Quartz, letting him know that she'll help him out with any situation that he's having trouble in. She feels as if she's broken that promise to pieces and thrown it out into the sea. To avoid letting anyone see how upset she is, she covers her face with her hands and her hair.

Garnet. Nobody can feel anymore undone, self hating, and guilty than she does. As close as she wanted to be with the young boy, she felt like he didn't want her anywhere near him, despite the fact that he's literally sitting on her lap right now. She feels like she's the one responsible for making him feel the way he is now because she's the leader. She's supposed to support him in any situation, whether it be good or bad. She couldn't stand to hear him think so lowly of himself. Steven Quartz Universe. The half human half gem kid who's always so positive about his surroundings, the people, anything. Never, in his entire life has she ever heard him say anything so hateful about himself. More tears were coming out of all three of her eyes at this point. Garnet felt like she was going to unfuse right then and there, but she can't. She must keep it together. She has to stay strong. For her planet. For her team. For Steven.

She takes off her visors, revealing her teary eyes, and tells the youngest gem, who's also crying.

Garnet: Steven. Why do you think we would do such a thing to you? Of course we miss Rose, but we would never forgive ourselves if you were gone because of us, or anything for that matter. You have brought so much joy, happiness, and love to us throughout your whole life. From the time you were born all the way up til today and you still do. It hurts us so much to see you torn apart because you think we hate you. We, as the Crystal Gems, would do anything to make sure you're safe and sound, even if it means that we have to be shattered.

Steven stops crying. He wiped his wet eyes as he was listening to more of what Garnet tells him.

Garnet: And it's not you or Greg's fault that Rose isn't here right now. She made the decision to let you experience this world. She was willing to give up her physical being for your existence. She told us herself that she wasn't going to be on Earth when you were born. She was aware of this. She was willing to make that sacrifice and we accepted it. Steven, even if you do hate us because of how we've been treating you, we'll still love you until we're shattered, and even after that. I'm sorry you feel this way to us. If you forgive us, we'll be more open about Rose whenever you wanna talk about it. If you wanna talk about it. If you don't, then we'll understand. We'll leave you alone for however long you want us to. We won't bother you if you're not in the mood to deal with us, and we won't spend time with you if you feel like we don't deserve it. It scares us that you're hiding these feelings and not telling us what's going on. Especially about your mother. We wanna know because we wanna help. And we wanna help because we love you. Again, I'm sorry.

After the fusion apologizes for the second time, the young boy looked at the three gems. The tone in Garnet's voice is telling him that she genuinely means what she said. They weren't angry or disappointed in him. They were scared and upset because he wasn't open about his feelings to the gems in terms of his mother, like Garnet said. What was he thinking? The gems would never hate him or discriminate him for who he is. If anything, that's the reason why they love him so much. Not just because he's a part of Rose, but because he's the symbol of friendship, love, and hope. He's the reason Amethyst has matured more. He's the reason Pearl became more calm, less picky about things, and hardly ever fights the short gem anymore. He's the reason Garnet has been more open about her feelings and has become more loving towards the young hybrid. He's also the reason Connie has changed from the shy and quiet girl to the exciting, confident, and friendly person she is now. Steven is the love that binds everyone together.

The young 14-year-old hugs Garnet as tight as he could, not ever wanting to let go, as little droplets of tears came out of his face. The fusion returned the embrace while Amethyst and Pearl joined in on the hug fest, meaning that they have been forgiven. Steven could only say this.

Steven: I'm sorry I made you guys feel scared. I didn't know how you would react when I told you. And, I didn't wanna take this stress on you guys either." He tells them.

Garnet: Don't apologize. We're the ones that should be sorry. And don't feel like you're taking your stress out on us. There's nothing that you say or do that'll make us feel frustrated. If anything, I'm glad you told us.

This made the young girl feel so happy, seeing her best and only friend be so loved by his guardians. She kinda wishes to join in and to tell the young boy 'I told you so,' but she doesn't wanna ruin the special moment for the family. Steven deserves this, after everything he's been through.

Seeing that Connie was being left out at the hug fest, Steven opened his arm, allowing her to join.

"A-are you sure it's okay for me to..." She says and blushes in the process.

"Don't be silly, Connie. Friends hug, and we're friends, right?" he tells her, still offering her to join.

Now wanting to take this opportunity, Connie rushes over to Steven and the gems and joined in on the hug fest. She, along with everyone else, was treasuring this valuable moment

The silence was broken when Steven tells everyone this.

Steven: I love you guys.

The gems tell the lovable half human, "I love you too, Steven." And they mean it with all their gemstones.

All is forgiven. Steven and the gems still love each other, and the baby of the team has strengthened everyone's relationship more than before. Now, the young boy truly feels like he has someone, or 'some- _three_ ' to be open to about anything without feeling like a burden. Because he knows that they'll be there when he needs them the most. Connie is still his sweet best friend, Garnet and Pearl are still his motherly figures, and Amethyst is still his big sister that he can also look up to, but this time, their love is stronger than ever.

But then...

*BOOM!*

An earthquake rocked the entirety of Beach House and knocked everyone off their feet. Outside, Beach City was feeling the earthquake as well. The streets were getting torn up and buildings were shaking from the inside out, windows were shattered and the things inside the buildings were shaking around.

After a few moments the earthquake stopped.

Steven: Oh man. Are you guys okay?!

Garnet: We're fine Steven, let's head outside to find out what's going on.

* * *

 **Outside The Beach House...**

Steven and the others went outside and looked up and were horrified by what they saw...

The Homeworld fleet has arrived, and it's slowly coming closer.

Steven: Oh no.

Amethyst: Is that-

Pearl: Homeworld's-

Garnet: fleet!

Connie: What do we do?!

Steven: We need to lead the citizens out of Beach City.

Garnet: And fast.

Steven and the others immediately went to the center of Beach City and rounded all of the civilians up.

Mayor Dewey: Steven, what's going on! What was that earthquake all about.

Steven: It was because of that!

Steven pointed to the approaching fleet.

The citizens of Beach City were all shocked at this.

Steven: We all must evacuate Beach City before it lands, we'll lead the way.

Mayor Dewey: Okay. Everyone, gather up your things and proceed to your vehicles, we're evacuating Beach City.

Everyone proceeded to do just that.

Back at the Temple, the Crystal Gems were preparing to open fire on Homeworld's fleet to try to stop it from landing.

Pearl and Amethyst fused into Opal and readied the bow, Garnet prepared to fire her gauntlets and Steven readied the Quartzite Trio.

Garnet: Go for it Steven.

Steven: If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs.

The 3 Laser Light Cannons fired and as soon that happened, Garnet fired her gauntlets, Steven threw his shield, and Opal fired her bow.

But their combined might wasn't enough as the fleet didn't even get a scratch.

Thanks to this, Opal unfused.

Garnet: Oh no...

* * *

 **Later that night...**

Steven, Connie and Peridot were saying goodbye to the Crystal Gems.

Garnet: Goodbye you guys, we'll be okay. Trust me.

Pearl: I'm just glad you'll be safe from the battle.

Amethyst: Be careful out there.

Lapis: Let us protect you from the Diamonds.

Steven: I wish I could stay and help.

Connie: Me too.

Peridot: Me three.

Garnet: I know, but the Diamond Authority is on a whole different level.

Pearl: Please understand, we wouldn't forgive if you guys were killed because of us.

Amethyst: Besides, the Diamonds are out to get you. You shouldn't be in their reach.

Lapis: We believe in you.

Steven, Connie, and Peridot got in Greg's Van, and Greg drives them to Beach City.

Greg's Van was leading the evacuation through Beach City.

Finally Greg drives out of Beach City but before the other citizens can follow... they were cut off by White Diamond's force field. Greg continued to drive away, knowing what just happened. Steven, Connie, and Peridot were shocked to see that happened. Steven whispers to the trapped people of Beach City.

Steven: I come back for you...

* * *

 **At the Temple...**

The Crystal Gems was looking at the approaching threat... and they knew they wouldn't stand a chance.

Garnet: Get ready gems... this could be our last battle.

Pearl and Amethyst looked at each other and nodded.

Garnet: Lapis, go see if you can destroy that barrier.

Lapis: I'll try.

Lapis flew over the trapped Beach City and the citizens were freaking out.

Lars: What do we do?

Mr. Smiley: This is _not_ fun!

Peedee: Dad, I'm scared!

Mr. Fryman: I'm scared too. But don't worry, this barrier should go down soon.

Sadie then noticed Lapis flying towards their city.

Sadie: Hey, everyone look! Isn't that the gem that stole the ocean?

Everyone looked at Lapis, afraid of what she was going to do. But they were relieved when Lapis said this.

Lapis: Don't worry everyone, I'll see if I can get you out!

Lapis made huge fists of water and started punching it to try and destroy it with her power, not knowing that White Diamond's ship was slowly approaching behind her.

Back at the Temple, the Crystal Gems stood at the ready and... Yellow and Blue Diamond's ships landed on the sand.

Both Diamond's armies slowly emerged from their respective ships... along with their Diamonds.

The Crystal Gems, especially Garnet were horrified at the sight of the two Diamonds, Yellow spoke.

Yellow Diamond: It's been a long time Crystal Gems.

Yellow Diamond smiles evilly.

* * *

 **This is probably one of the longest intro chapter I've ever done. Ironically, it's my first story but still. I don't want to do this as a long story. I'll probably do 5 or 6 chapters. Please review and I'll see you guys later.**


	2. Crystal Gems vs Homeworld's Army

Yellow and Blue Diamond stepped out of their ships as their armies of Quartzes and Rubies stepped aside to let them through and either bowed or saluted to them.

Yellow and Blue Diamond stood in front of the Crystal Gems as they stood with their weapons out.

Blue Diamond: It's been a long time... Garnet is it?

Garnet: Blue Diamond, why are you here?!

Blue Diamond: You remember me, how nice of you... but I'll let Yellow explain our reason for being here.

Yellow Diamond: Thank you Blue.

Yellow Diamond points towards Beach City, to see Lapis still struggling to destroy the barrier.

White Diamond's ship was descending to the unknowing Lapis.

Garnet: LAPIS, BEHIND YOU!

Beach City citizens: LOOK OUT!

Lapis heard and slowly turned around to see White Diamond's ship with it blasters out.

Lapis: Oh no...

Lapis quickly tried to protect herself with water abilities, but White Diamond blasts her with her ship's blasters and Lapis was sent flying far, far, far away, Lapis retreated into her gem as she was sent flying, much to the Beach City citizens and the Crystal Gems' horror.

Pearl: LAPIS, NO!

White Diamond's army descended into Beach City and the citizens ran away as fast as they can.

Yellow Diamond: As you can see, White Diamond is sending down her army to capture the people of that wretched city you've been protecting for a while now... now we've come for a reason. I say this once, where is the Rose Quartz hybrid?

Amethyst: He's far away from here-

Garnet: Probably on the other side of the planet-

Pearl: And you'll never find him!

Their answer annoyed Yellow Diamond.

Yellow Diamond: Tell us where he is or we'll send our armies on you... NOW!

Garnet attached the brass knuckles to her gauntlets and bang them together.

Garnet: Never...

Pearl upgraded her spear into a trident and twirls it fancily.

Pearl: We'd rather get shattered than tell you where is...

Amethyst put the spike balls on her whip, summons another upgraded one and lets them out on the sand.

Amethyst: We'll protect him and the Earth until our last breath!

Yellow Diamond then sighed and held out her hand along with Blue Diamond.

Blue and Yellow Diamond: Attack!

The two armies charged at the three gems.

Garnet: Stand together guys, we can't get separated, fight strong.

Amethyst: Got it, let's kick their butts!

Pearl: Right.

The Crystal Gems charged at the seemingly endless army.

Pearl started to take down Era 1 and 2 Quartzes with her trident proficiency left and right, she was slashing and blasting enemies left and right, until an Era-1 yellow Jasper with it's gemstone on her chest broke it and decked Pearl to the ground. Pearl back flipped to get back up and summoned two tridents, but gets restrained by two Amethysts behind her, a blue one with it's gemstone on the back of her arm and a black one with it's gemstone on the back of her neck and the yellow Jasper starts punching her in the stomach.

Amethyst used her first whip to tie up some Rubies and swing them around like around like a wrecking ball to knock over some bigger Era 2 Quartzes. The Quartzes retaliated by trying to spin dash into her, but she used her shape-shifting to fly into the air and that resulted in the Quartzes crashing into each other. Amethyst used her other whip to restrain one of the dizzy Quartzes, transformed into Purple Puma form, and used her advanced strength to throw her into a group of Blue Diamond's Quartzes. She then spin dashed under a charging Quartzes legs and tripped her with her whip. She was surrounded by Blue Diamond's Ruby Battalion and they dog piled on her and held her down. She saw Pearl getting beaten up by the yellow Jasper and she throws her through the air!

Amethyst: Pearl!

Amethyst acted quickly and head-butted one of the Rubies to the ground, grabbed her whip, caught Pearl and pulled her towards the Rubies holding her down, and the Rubies were knocked over.

Amethyst: Are you alright Pearl?

Pearl: Yes, I'm fine. Thank you Amethyst.

Amethyst: Hey, that's what friends are for.

Pearl then noticed that the Rubies that were knocked were advancing behind Amethyst.

Pearl: Amethyst, duck!

Amethyst realized what she meant and quickly ducked the Rubies jumping at her. Pearl quickly grabbed her trident and poofed all of them with one slash.

Amethyst: That was awesome P!

Pearl blushed at a little at the compliment.

Pearl: Oh, thank you Amethyst. Just returning the favor.

A voice then cut through the battlefield, it was Garnet's. Garnet was being held down by five Quartzes, four Era-1 and the last one Era-2.

Garnet: Amethyst, Pearl, I could use some help here!

Pearl: We're coming!

Amethyst: Hands off her.

Amethyst and Pearl quickly sprung into action, running over there. Amethyst used both of her whip to tied them around the Era-2 Quartz's arm and used her whiplash attack to send that Quartz flying back. Pearl used her ballerina skills to dodge the other four Quartz's attacks and poof them with ease.

Garnet: Thanks for the assist you two. I needed that.

Pearl: You're welcome.

Amethyst: We're a team, and teams stick together.

Suddenly from out of nowhere, a group of Era-1 Quartzes came up from behind them and ensnare the Gems in their grasp.

Suddenly a clapping sound stopped all the fighting.

Yellow and Blue Diamond were the ones clapping.

Blue Diamond: Well done, Quartzes, very well done.

Quartz group: Thank you my Diamond.

Yellow Diamond revealed a new weapon, a gem destabilization cannon.

Yellow Diamond: This is your last chance, Crystal Gems. Surrender and tell us where the hybrid is or we'll use this on you.

The gems struggled to break free, but it was hopeless!

Garnet: Never!

Pearl: Not on your life!

Amethyst: Not in a thousand years!

Yellow Diamond: Fine then, your choice.

Yellow Diamond fired her cannon the Crystal Gems, Garnet whispers to them.

Garnet: At least Steven is safe...

An explosion occurred as the four gems fell to the ground, and all of the soldiers cheered at their victory. Yellow Diamond picks up the gems and hand Ruby and Sapphire's to Blue Diamond and bubbles Pearl's to White Diamond's ship and she take Amethyst's.

Yellow Diamond: Ruby Squad, you know your assignments, I want you to guard the base from anyone who tries to oppose us, especially that hybrid!

Ruby Squad: Yes Ma'am!

The Rubies headed into the Beach House and looked around.

Yellow Diamond returns to her control room and sits on her throne.

Yellow Pearl: How was the battle my Diamond?

Yellow Diamond: It went very well for us Pearl, here, put this defective Amethyst in one of my cells.

Yellow Pearl: Yes, my Diamond!

Yellow Pearl leaves as White Diamond's projection beams into the room.

White Diamond: Yellow, good job capturing the other Crystal Gems and also my army has captured everyone in that city.

Yellow Diamond: Thanks for reporting to me, carry on now.

White Diamond: You too.

White Diamond's projections disappeared from Yellow Diamond's Control Room.

Yellow Diamond: Now, phase 3 begins.

Yellow Diamond starts laughing manically.

* * *

 **Please review this chapter, and I'll see you guys later.**


	3. The Great Diamond Authority's Plan

**Beach City's Beach**

Blue and White Diamond were talking to Yellow Diamond in her ship.

Blue Diamond: So we can begin phase 3.

Yellow Diamond: Yes, since the rebels won't give us the hybrid's location, we'll send a global warning.

White Diamond: I'll go to the nearest global transmission station, see you soon.

White Diamond's projection disappeared from Yellow Diamond's ship.

Blue Diamond: I'll press the button once the message is sent out.

Yellow Diamond: Good.

Blue Diamond's projection disappeared from Yellow Diamond's ship.

Yellow Diamond: Soon, Earth will be deprived of all organic life. I'll take immense satisfaction in watching it all disappear.

Yellow Diamond smiled evily to herself!

* * *

White Diamond told her army that she needs to do something and ran as fast as she can to the nearest news station, it took a few hours to get there and all the while she was causing a path of destruction in her wake. Roads were breaking with every step, forests were on fire, etc.

Finally in the city where it was, she calmly walked through the city while it was being destroyed by her immense powers, buildings were crumbling to the ground, and people were scared and running for their lives... only to get blasted away by her power.

When she finally arrived at the news station, she stomped the ground causing a piece of the road to fly up in front of White Diamond's body and she kicked it into the station's doors and they were broken from the impact. The people inside stood in fear at what just happened.

White Diamond calmly walked up to the receptionist's desk, the receptionist was scared for her life.

White Diamond: Excuse me, could you tell me where I am find the global broadcasting room?

Female Receptionist: U-Upstairs on the left ma'am, in S-Studio B, that's where it is, please don't hurt me!

White Diamond: Upstairs in Studio B? Thank you miss...

White Diamond walked to the nearest elevator and the people quickly got out in fear of her, She got in it and pressed the up button as the building blared its alarms.

When she to the second floor, she walked out and was immediately cornered by the security guards, one of them was Doug Mahasweran, Connie's father.

Doug: Freeze!

Security Guard 1: Put your hands up!

White Diamond calmly did that, however, Doug and the security guards were blasted around by the energy blasts that came from her hands. They're not dead, just unconscious. White Diamond then slowly walks to Studio B as all the civilians evacuated quickly to the exits as fast as possible. White Diamond finally arrives at Studio B and blasts the doors open.

News Announcer: Now back to the-

White Diamond's blast interrupted him.

News Announcer: What was that!

White Diamond emerged from the destroyed entrance and walked into the Studio B.

News Announcer: W-Who are you?

White Diamond: My name is White Diamond, now tell me is this Studio B.

News Announcer: O-Of course it! W-What do you want?!

White Diamond: I'd like to me an announcement to the entire world, and don't bother calling security, I've already to care of them...

News Announcer: O-Of course just please don't hurt us! Cameraman, zoom in on her!

The clumsy cameraman quickly did that.

* * *

 **Keystone Motel**

In was nighttime when Steven, Greg, Connie and Peridot got to Keystone Motel, they unloaded the van and headed inside. Inside, they unpacked their stuff, got comfortable, and turned on the TV.

And were horrified by what they were seeing...

White Diamond was on TV.

White Diamond: Inhabitants of Earth, I'm White Diamond of the Great Diamond Authority of Homeworld. Me and my other Diamonds, Blue and Yellow has sent our armies to capture Beach City, home of the Crystal Gems, and speaking of which...

White Diamond showed the world pictures of the captured Crystal Gems and the captured Beach City citizens.

Steven: Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Amethyst!

Connie: They've captured them!

Greg: So that's what that force field was... guys, please be okay.

Peridot: Those Diamond Clods...

White Diamond: As you can see, we've captured almost all of the protectors of your worthless planet, along with the people they've sworn to protect. We are looking for this boy.

A picture of Steven appeared for everyone in the world to see. The gang was shocked.

Now to the Rose Quartz hybrid if your watching this, we're warning you, if you refuse to turn yourself over to us, we'll interrogate them for your location or we'll send our troops to enslave the citizens and we'll re-activate the Earth's Kindergartens to grow our soldiers. You must hurry, it's going to start now. Blue Diamond, it's time.

A hologram of Blue Diamond appeared in the news room. Blue Diamond pressed a button and from her ship, a beam of blue light rose and the beam spread into multiple ones and they flew through the skies and which all the countries in the entire world saw. The Beta Kindergarten in Facet 9 was reactivated and so was the Prime Kindergarten in Facet 5. Kindergartens from all over the world were getting reactivated and the injectors were turned on.

White Diamond: It's a very slow process, but when it's done Earth will be completely deprived of every single resource it has! You should hurry, time is running out for the human race.

White Diamond laughed manically as the news went to black.

Everyone was horrified, especially Steven as he slowly dropped the remote to the floor.

Connie held his hand to comfort him and he held her hand in return while blushing.

Connie: Don't worry, Steven. We'll rescue them.

Greg patted his head.

Greg: You're not Steven. This is isn't just your fight.

Peridot put her hand on his shoulder.

Peridot: You have us. We'll be with you 100% of the way.

Steven: Really, thanks you guys!

Suddenly, someone was pounding on the door and twisting the doorknob, someone was trying to get in.

Steven: Someone's trying to break in! Quick guys, grab something to defend yourself!

Steven summoned his shield, Connie grabbed Rose's Sword, Greg grabbed his guitar and Peridot made a metal bat out of the metal bars she had brought with her. They all charged at the door as the intruder broke through the door... it was a regenerated Lapis! Steven and the others quickly stopped.

Steven: Lapis, is that you?

Lapis: Steven!

Lapis quickly ran to Steven and hugged him and he returned it.

Steven: What are you doing here? I thought you were at the Temple helping Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl fight the Diamonds' army.

Lapis: I was but White Diamond blasted and poofed me with her ship's cannons. I regenerated an hour later and after seeing White Diamond's broadcast, I immediately searched for you and the others.

Steven: I'm just glad you're okay. Now we need to start thinking of a plan. Earth's going to be deprived of it's resources when the process is complete.

Greg: We should get some sleep and tomorrow we'll start thinking of something.

Steven: Okay.

Everyone got into their beds.

Lapis: I'll keep a lookout for any Homeworld soldiers.

Steven: Okay, goodnight Lapis.

Lapis: Goodnight Steven.

Greg, Peridot and Connie: Goodnight Steven.

Steven: Goodnight guys.

Everyone went to sleep.

* * *

 **Wow, 3 chapters out already. Must be a new record! Please review and I should have put this as a disclaimer: Steven Universe is owned by Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network. I just own my creativity.**


	4. Last chances and returning home!

**Keystone Motel...**

It was 5:00 am, and everyone was still asleep. Steven woke up an hour early, to see Lapis wide awake and staring at the door. He slowly got up out of bed and walked towards her.

Steven: Lapis, can we talk?

Lapis: Sure Steven, what about?

Steven: Let's go outside first to discuss it.

Steven opened the door for Lapis to go outside first and he went out next.

Outside, Steven took a deep breath.

Steven: Lapis... did my actions endanger everyone I care about?

Lapis was shocked.

Lapis: No, of course not! Why do you think that.

Steven hesitated a little but spoke again.

Steven: Well... since I released you from the mirror, things got bad for Earth, I revealed myself to Peridot, I-I revealed my powers to Jasper, I poofed and bubbled Bismuth. I threw Eyeball into space. I did so many bad things and now it's come back to haunt me and this time, everyone I've known has to suffer for it!

Lapis was shocked, but she replied.

Lapis: Steven, you didn't do anything wrong. You did what you felt was right, if you didn't release me from the mirror, I would have hated you as well and we wouldn't have become friends, if you didn't reveal yourself to Peridot, she would have still been evil and she wouldn't have become a Crystal Gem, if hadn't revealed your powers to Jasper, you and the other Gems would have been killed by that beam from Peridot's ship, and you wouldn't have found out that Garnet was a fusion, Bismuth would have killed you if didn't poof her with your Rose's sword and as for Eyeball, she would have killed you if you didn't throw her into space and you wouldn't have known about why Rose shattered Pink Diamond. You saved everyone you care about... including me.

Steven: Really?

Lapis: Of course. If it wasn't for you, me and Peridot wouldn't have become Barn Mates and you wouldn't have known about Pink Diamond from Jasper, Eyeball and Garnet.

Steven felt better.

Steven: I guess I've been too hard on myself... thanks for this talk Lapis, I needed this talk.

Lapis: I'm glad to help, we're Beach Summer Fun Buddies remember?

Steven: *giggles* Yeah we are.

Steven and Lapis hugged each other in an embrace, unknowing to them, Connie and Peridot were watching them from the inside, they had smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **Mahasweran Residence...**

The injured Doug quickly got out of his car and limped towards the door and opened and fell on the floor, his wife Priyanka quickly got him up and moved him to the couch.

Priyanka: Doug, what happened to you, are you okay?!

Doug: Not really, I was at work when suddenly the alarms in the building went off, an intruder was invading the building.

Priyanka: Was it White Diamond?

Doug: You know?

Priyanka: Yes, I saw her broadcast, she's after Steven.

Doug: I see, when I saw White Diamond come out of the elevator, me and a few other security guards tried to stop her, but she blew us away with her power. I was out for a few seconds. When I came to, I immediately limped after her as fast as I could, regardless of my injuries. I saw her broadcast from outside the destroyed doors.

Priyanka: I see. I'm so sorry that happened to you honey.

Priyanka hugged her husband and he winced in pain.

Priyanka: Sorry! I'll go get my first aid kit.

Priyanka rushed to the next room, grabbed her first aid kit, and rushed back to her husband. She attends to his injuries.

Doug: Thank you dear.

Priyanka: Your welcome Doug.

Doug looked around and noticed that Connie wasn't in the house.

Doug: Priyanka, where's Connie, we need to warn her about White Diamond!

Priyanka: Don't worry dear, she's with Greg and Steven, she's safe. I think she already knows about White Diamond too.

Doug: Well, we should call her soon to make sure.

Priyanka: We will dear... now you should get some sleep. Your injuries should heal by the time you wake up.

Doug: Okay I will... I love you honey.

Priyanka: I love you too dear.

Doug slowly went to sleep on the couch and Priyanka planted a kiss on his forehead.

Priyanka slowly walked out of the room.

* * *

 **The Best Diner in The World**

Steven and the others went inside the Best Diner in the World and the whole diner was silent as the five walked to their table.

Connie: Steven, I think they saw your image last night, they're probably scared for you.

Steven: I think so too, but don't worry, I have an idea.

Steven got up on the group's table on stood top of it.

Steven: Everyone listen carefully, I'm the one the Diamond's are after. My name is Steven Universe. I need your help to rescue Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst and Pearl, but I don't have a plan to do that. Does anyone have any suggestions?

Everyone was coming up with a plan to help Steven, but none were good or useful... until a certain someone announces her presence.

?: Steven, you're never going to defeat the Diamond's with you're small group of friends.

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice... it was the Mystery Girl, who was sipping her coffee. (Mystery Girl is a character from the episode Last One Out Of Beach City).

Steven: Hey, you're that Mystery Girl that Pearl talked to at that concert!

S: The name's S. Now listen, I have a plan that could work for you.

Connie: Will it help us rescue the Gems, Ms. S?

S: It should work kid.

Lapis: Well what is it S?

Peridot: Yes, what should we do?

S: Well, it's probably time to fight fire with fire.

Steven: Fire won't do anything to the Homeworld Gems and their leaders!

Greg: No, that's not what she means Steven.

S: What I mean is that you need to gather an army to help you fight against the Diamond's soldiers, and count me in.

Steven: I see. I need an army to help me rescue the other Gems...okay, who wants help us free Beach City and the people in it?!

After a few moments, everyone in the Diner including the waitress all cheered and volunteered to help.

Steven: Okay everyone, when you're done breakfast, rest up and head to Beach City, we'll meet you there later.

Everyone cheered as Steven, S, Greg, Connie, Peridot, and Lapis ordered there breakfast to go and left the diner.

* * *

 **Keystone Motel**

After parting ways with S as she headed out to Beach City on her motorcycle, Steven and the others headed back to their room.

Everyone ate their breakfast and after a few hours, Greg ordered pizza, and everyone ate peacefully. Later, Steven played board games with Lapis, Peridot and Connie. Steven and Connie took serval glances at each other and blushed every time they do, which didn't go unnoticed by Lapis, Greg, and Peridot. Steven decided to take a break and walk outside, Peridot decide to go with him, and Lapis goes as well.

Once outside Peridot and Lapis decide talk to him about something.

Peridot: Steven I'm going to come right out and say it... do you like Connie?

Steven's cheeks immediately turned bright red after hearing this.

Steven: W-What do you m-mean? The friendship like or the romantic l-like?

Peridot: The romantic kind.

Steven's cheeks turned an even brighter red.

Steven: I-I don't know Peridot, don't get me wrong, there's a lot that I like about Connie.

Lapis: Like what?

Steven: Well... I like the way she fights, I like how she comforts me when I'm down about something...

Peridot: Go on...

Steven: I like how she holds my hand when we go somewhere, I like how she's apart of my universe, I like the way she laughs, and smiles...

Lapis: Yes, go on.

Steven: And I like how she looks, she's beautiful and I...

Steven has now realized it.

Steven: I-I like Connie. I like her a lot.

Lapis: I think it's more than simply like her Steven-

Peridot: You love her.

Peridot makes a heart shape with her hands and Lapis had a big grin on her face.

Lapis: Steven, you should Connie your true feelings. This could be your last chance to.

Steven: I'll be sure to tell her.

Peridot: I'm pretty sure she likes you too.

Steven felt a little better and the trio went back inside.

When they got inside, Connie's phone started ringing and she answered it.

Connie: Hello?

Priyanka: Connie, this is your mother. Where are you?

Connie: I'm at Keystone Motel with Steven and Mr. Universe.

Priyanka: Are you alright?

Connie: I'm okay.

Priyanka: Oh good, did you see last night's broadcast?

Connie: I did see it. She and the other Diamonds are targeting Steven.

Priyanka: Connie, please promise me you'll be safe if you, Mr. Universe and Steven cross paths with them. Your father and I would never forgive ourselves if something happened to you.

Connie: Don't worry Mom, I promise to be safe. Steven has my back.

Priyanka: Thank you, I have to go and Connie...

Connie: Yes?

Priyanka: I love you.

Connie started tearing up.

Connie: I love you too M-Mom.

Priyanka teared up too, said goodbye to Connie, which was returned and hung up, and Connie did the same.

Greg decided to speak up.

Greg: Are you okay, Connie.

Connie wiped her tear from her face.

Connie: Yes, I'm fine.

Steven ran up and hugged Connie and Connie returned it.

After Steven let go of the hug, Peridot turned the TV on...

It was another news broadcast on Beach City.

News Announcer: Hello everyone, today we turn to the captive Beach City. The military has decided to make a stand against the Diamond Authority. Let's see how they do.

The next scene was footage of the entire military of tanks, submarines, battleships, etc. surrounding the Diamond's ships... with Blue Diamond top of her ship looking down at them.

The gang was shocked.

Peridot: What are those clods doing?!

Lapis: They don't know what they're up against.

Greg: That's military's job: to protect the Earth or die trying.

Steven: Let's hope they can make an impact...

 **On the TV...**

 **Remember that scene from Dragon Ball Z where the military attacks Majin Buu to no affect and Buu wiped them all out, this is that scene!**

The general of the military bravely walked up to Blue Diamond's ship and pulled a megaphone!

Military General: Diamond Authority, I order you to surrender! surrender or we will fire!

Blue Diamond: Never...

Military General: Very well then guns ready!

Every soldier readied their guns, tanks, jets etc.

Military General: FIRE!

The entire military started firing on Blue Diamond and her ship, and after 5 minutes they stopped... and were shocked that Blue Diamond and her ship were completely unscathed.

 **Keystone Motel...**

The news reporter: I can't believe what I'm seeing, despite the massive firepower that the military has at their disposal, it doesn't do any damage to Blue Diamond or her ship! Now she seems to be raising her hands.

Greg: No way!

Connie: Impossible!

Peridot: Oh my stars!

Lapis: Not even a scratch!

Steven: The military has to get out of there now! They don't have a chance! Blue Diamond, please spare them!

Blue Diamond then rose her hands and a blue energy appeared in them.

 **On the TV...**

Military General: Oh no... EVERYONE, RETREAT NOW! I REPEAT, RETREAT NOW!

The Military then started to run away from Blue Diamond.

Blue Diamond: No one attacks me and lives... Disappear!

Steven screamed out loud!

Steven: Blue Diamond, NOOOOO!

Blue Diamond put her hands forward and shot out a massive explosive wave towards the retreating military, and despite their efforts, the entire military, along with Steven's house was completely vaporized, and the Rubies inside were covered in debris the only remains were a few of the soldiers' helmets and the temple was intact but had multiple cracks.

News Announcer: I can't believe this! With one move, Blue Diamond annihilated the entire military-

Steven turned the TV off and sunk to his knees in tears. He was sad and enraged at what just happened!

Steven: This is my fault, the military is gone because of me!

Connie: No, it isn't!

Greg: It was the Diamond's fault!

Peridot: They gave up their lives willingly to protect Earth!

Lapis: The Diamond Authority doesn't have any mercy to anyone who tries to oppose them! This was beyond your control!

Steven: I know, it's because of the Diamonds coming for me is what's causing for lives to be lost!

A silence filled the air. After a few minutes, Greg spoke.

Greg: Steven, this was bound to happen, Homeworld had their sights set on Earth ever since the Rebellion, none of this is your fault.

Steven: Really?

Greg: Of course, Earth was set to be another colony, and the Diamond's are willingly to destroy it at any cost.

Steven: O-Okay, I understand. Thanks guys.

Lapis, Peridot, Connie and Greg embrace him, and he returned it.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the captive Beach City...**

The humans were in chains and White Diamond's Quartz soldiers were enslaving them to work. One pushed Peedee to the ground.

Amethyst Facet 4-Y-2-N Cut 9-G-L: Get back to work!

Mr. Fryman: Hey, don't push my son around!

Amethyst Facet 4-Y-2-N Cut 9-G-L: Silence, Fryman! Back to work now, or else!

The Amethyst's gem started glowing and she summoned her weapon: a lochaber axe.

The two Fryman family members quickly ran back to their work space.

Amethyst Facet 4-Y-2-N Cut 9-G-L: Yeah, that's what I thought.

At Fish Stew Pizza, the Pizza family was being forced to disassemble their ovens and register by one of White Diamond's Era-2 Peridots.

Kofi: I believe this, we're disassembling our equipment.

Jenny: Never thought I'd see the day.

Peridot Facet (Era-2) 1-A-3-B Cut 6-N-E: Quit talking humans, keep working!

Kiki whispers to herself.

Kiki: Steven, where are you? We need your help!

The Peridot heard her and told her...

Peridot Facet (Era-2) 1-A-3-B Cut 6-N-E: This "Steven" will not be able to save you... He too will fall. (Laughs evilly).

Kiki in angered tried to attack her in a rage but the chains on her legs held her back.

Peridot Facet (Era-2) 1-A-3-B Cut 6-N-E: Don't even try it human, those chains are locked to your appendages.

Nanefua: You and the Diamonds will never succeed in your plans Peridot. Steven will stop you!

Peridot Facet (Era-2) 1-A-3-B Cut 6-N-E: This Steven may be powerful, but's he's hopelessly outnumbered by our superior numbers. Soon we'll capture him and force him to work for us. Just like you humans are doing now.

Nanefua: (laughs) Well we'll see about that now won't we.

At the Big Donut, Sadie and Lars, being the only ones there, were chained in the back room.

Sadie struggled against her chains but it was no use.

Lars: Curse those Homeworld jerks, locking us up like this.

Sadie: At this give us some time to think of a plan.

Lars: Did you come up with anything Sadie?

Sadie: Well there is this idea that could works.

Sadie whispers something into Lars' ear, and he nodded.

Lars: Okay, I got it.

Sadie: When they come back we'll begin that plan.

Lars: Let's hope it works.

Sadie: Don't worry Laramie, it will.

Lars blushed in embarrassment.

Lars: I thought I told you not to call me that!

Sadie laughs.

Sadie: I know, I'm sorry, I had couldn't resist.

Lars couldn't help but laugh too.

Lars: I know.

Sadie and Lars waited for the captors to return.

After 10 minutes, they did. It was three Rubies and two Peridots, an Era-1 with her gem on the back of her left leg and a white visor over her eyes and Era-2 Peridot with her gem on her lower back, limb enhancers and an eyepatch. The rubies looked the same, but had different gem placements, the first one had her gem on her back, the second one had it on the bottom of her chin, and the last one had her gem on her forehead. They had Gem Destabilizers in their hands.

Peridot (Era-1) Facet 5-E-2-B Cut 9-N-E: So are you either of you humans ready to surrender the hybrid's location?

Lars: Not really, but one question though, why are you jerks after Steven?!

Peridot (Era-1) Facet 5-E-2-B Cut 9-N-E: Is that the hybrid's name?

Sadie and Lars: Yeah.

Peridot (Era-1) Facet 5-E-2-B Cut 9-N-E: The Diamond Authority is after this "Steven" because he's the only thing that stands in our Diamonds' way, once he's gone, we do whatever we want with this worthless planet, I wait with baited breath at his demise. Anyway, you have anything to say?

Sadie winked at Lars.

Sadie: Yes, can I please go to the bathroom, I drank a bottle of water before we were chained.

Peridot (Era-2) Facet 3-M-0-1 Cut 7-F-S: (Sighs) Very well, I'll release you, but no tricks. I'll blast you if you try anything!

The Era-2 Peridot used one of her limb enhancer finger as a key, freeing Sadie from her chains... big mistake.

Seizing the opportunity, Sadie elbowed the Era-2 Peridot in the stomach, forcing her to her knees and made her drop her Gem Destabilizer, Peridot formed her blaster and tried to blast Sadie but she grabs it and directs the blast towards Lars' chains, the chains were destroyed and Lars was freed. Acting quickly, Lars rushed to Peridot's dropped Gem Destabilizer on the floor and stabbed the charging Rubies with it, poofing them into their gems. Sadie disarms the Peridot's right limb enhancer and blasts her through the chest with it, poofing her as well. Sadie smiled in her victory, but it was short-lived as the remaining Peridot blasted the limb enhancer apart with summoned weapon: an firing recurve bow and aimed it at the two workers.

Peridot (Era-1) Facet 5-E-2-B Cut 9-N-E: It's over for the both of you, stand down or perish.

The technician readied her weapon.

But before she could fire it, Sadie charged over and knocked her over onto the ground, causing the blast to go up to the ceiling and it bounced back down hitting Peridot in the chest, poofing her at last.

Lars: Wow Sadie, I can't believe your plan worked!

Sadie: Me either, come on let's get out of here before they regenerate.

Lars: But where can we go? Beach City is crawling with fighters and nerds.

Sadie was thinking until she came up with something.

Sadie: We'll gonna have into sneak our way through the city.

Lars: Guess there's no other choice, let's do it.

Sadie and Lars quickly snuck around to the next building as a battalion of White's Diamond's Quartz soldiers marched down the street, passing them.

* * *

 **Keystone Motel**

Steven was getting a little nervous as he spotted Connie outside looking at the night sky. Peridot was a little annoyed that Steven hasn't taken action yet. She and Lapis decided to walk up to him.

Peridot: Steven, it's time for you tell Connie about your feelings for her. You can't wait any longer.

Steven: I know but I don't know if she likes me back Peridot.

Lapis decides to intervene.

Lapis: Then what are waiting for, don't just stand here, go get her!

Lapis and Peridot gently pushed Steven out the door and closed the door. Steven slowly walked up to Connie.

Steven: Um, hey C-Connie.

This startled Connie a little, but after seeing that it was just Steven, she relaxed.

Connie: Oh hi Steven, did you come out here to watch the stars with me?

Steven: Um not really, I... I actually came out here to talk to you...

Connie blushed a little.

Connie: Really, what do you want to talk about?

Steven blushed a little.

Steven: I wanted to talk about our lives together...

Steven and Connie both blushed a little harder.

Steven: Connie, we've been through so much together. You helped me discover most of my powers, we took down the Robot Shooty Thing together, we took on Lapis together, we fused for the first together, we took Pearl on together, we defeated many corrupted gems together, we let go of our anger Kevin together, we beat Jasper together, we faced our personal demons together. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm glad you were by my side during those events.

Connie: I'm glad to be here for you Steven. I'll always be there for you. Remember, I want to be apart of your universe.

Steven and Connie blushed even more.

Steven: No...

Connie was a bit confused.

Connie: Huh? What do you mean no Steven?

Steven: What I mean is that no your not just a part of my universe... you're my _whole_ universe!

Connie's cheeks were beet red after Steven said that.

Connie: R-Really, Steven?!

Steven: Of course, I'm really glad I get to be friends with someone as smart, or as strong, or as brave you are.

Steven and Connie's cheeks were volcano red at this point.

Connie: Really, I always of you as that too.

Steven: I'm glad you do. Listen Connie there's something I want to tell you.

Connie: Okay, I'm all ears.

Steven held Connie's hands and stared into Connie's beautiful eyes.

Steven took a deep breath and finally spilled the beans.

Steven: Connie Mahasweran... I've had a crush on you since I first saw you at that parade. You're so beautiful, talented, an excellent sword fighter, tennis player, violin player, combat partner, and friend. When I look into those beautiful eyes of yours, or look at your smiling face or when your kind personality shines through, I can't stop thinking about you for the rest of the week. Your sword fighting skills go perfectly with my shield fighting skills. Your the best friend I could ever ask for, your the most perfect girl on this side of the cosmos! So I want to know... d-do you feel the same way?

Connie: Of course I feel the same. Why did you think I was trying to kiss you that day we discovered your healing spit. I've been having crush on you since we've first became friends. At first it started out small, but with every adventure we went on together with or without the Gems, that crush grew into something much, much, more. I realized that you felt the same way that time we and my Mom were attacked by those gem experiments at the hospital, it was when you protected me from that one experiment and call me "My Connie". I realized you been feeling the same way I do for you, "My Steven."

Steven wrapped his arms around Connie, who did the same for him.

Steven: My Connie.

From inside, Peridot had a big grin on her face and Lapis was smirking, they heard the whole confession from inside. They then saw Steven and Connie heading back in the door.

When they went back inside, they saw Lapis and Peridot's expressions, they know they were watching the whole time.

They decided that they were tired, which Peridot and Lapis understood and the two decided to get some shut eye like Greg was and they slept that night.

* * *

 **The next day...**

The next day, they all got ready to leave Keystone Motel to return to Beach City.

Peridot: So, what's the plan for when we get to Beach City, Steven?

Steven: Oh I can't believe I almost forgot about that! Umm...

Lapis: I think we should get past White Diamond's barrier first before anything else.

Steven: You're right Lapis.

Connie: Can we get past that barrier?

Greg: Guess we'll find out when we get there.

Peridot: Guess so.

The rest of the drive was silent, nobody said a word.

Finally they reached the outside of Beach City, the humans from Keystone's diner along with S were waiting for them.

Greg: S, what's going on?

S: It's this barrier that's preventing us from entering Beach City. It shocks anyone who touches it. We're trying to think of something to get through it.

Greg: I see. Have you guys come up with anything?

S: Sadly, no.

Everyone was still thinking of a plan... until Steven came up with something.

Steven: Wait, I think I have an idea. Dad, Connie, Lapis, Peridot, I need you guys to get back in the van with me.

Greg, Connie, Peridot and Lapis were a little confused, but curious and did what they were told, Steven got in as well.

Steven: Okay everyone, please move away from the barrier.

Everyone moved away a safe distance form White's Diamond's barrier.

Steven: Okay Dad, back up until I tell you to stop.

Greg: Okay Steven.

Greg adjusted his rear view mirror and backed up... until he was up the hill.

Steven: Okay Dad, you can stop here.

Greg stopped the van.

Greg: Okay, what's next son?

Steven: Now I do this.

Steven summoned his bubble with spikes on it.

Connie: Oh I see what you're planning.

Steven: Yep, okay dad, drive full speed towards that barrier.

Greg: You got it Shtu-Ball!

Stomping his foot on the accelerator, Greg drove full speed towards the barrier. The collision was painful for Steven. The barrier was sending electricity towards Steven's spikey bubble. Steven was struggling to keep his bubble up, and Greg was trying his best to keep himself from subjecting to the volts of electricity the barrier was producing.

Steven: Come on! Break through...

Greg: Don't give up Steven, we're come this far, we can't give up now!

Connie: C'mon you two. You can do it!

Peridot: Don't let this clod's barrier stand in your way!

Lapis: Your barrier is stronger than the Diamonds themselves!

Steven and Greg smiled in appreciation and with determination, Steven made his bubble a bit bigger and Greg applied even more pressure to the gas pedal and after a few minutes, they finally managed to break though White Diamond's barrier, leaving a big hole in it!

Everyone on the outside of the barrier cheered loudly and charged in after they all did, the hole resealed itself.

* * *

At White Diamond's ship, White Diamond and some of her Quartzes were interrogating Pearl.

White Diamond: Pearl, if you want me to set you free, just tell us... Where. Is. The. Hybrid?

Pearl: I keep telling you White Diamond, I. Don't. Know.

White Diamond: The more you keep saying that, the less I believe you. Perhaps my Quartzes can beat the information out of you.

One of the Quartzes, a white Era-1 Amethyst spoke up.

Amethyst Facet 1-O-2-K Cut 7-J-F: It would be unwise to defy our Diamond's wishes, you Pearl.

Another Quartz, a red Era-2 Jasper stepped up an summoned her weapon, it was a Shaolin Monk style whip chain, she gave it a few swings.

Jasper Facet 8-B-3-P Cut 6-D-N: I suggest that you tell us or we'll have to shatter you for your insolence!

Pearl stood up and summoned her spear.

Pearl: Bring it on, I curb stomped a few during the Rebellion, and they were stronger than all of you!

The Quartzes were getting riled up, but before they could do anything, Peridot (Era-1) Facet 5-E-2-B Cut 9-N-E ran in.

Peridot (Era-1) Facet 5-E-2-B Cut 9-N-E: My Diamond, I have some good news.

White Diamond: Really, what is the good news Peridot?

Peridot (Era-1) Facet 5-E-2-B Cut 9-N-E: The hybrid has returned and he's broke through your barrier and he's brought a small army with him!

White Diamond: Really... good! I knew he wouldn't abandon his family. That small army he has won't help him.

Pearl: Oh no...

Peridot (Era-1) Facet 5-E-2-B Cut 9-N-E: Shall I inform the other Diamonds my Diamond?

White Diamond: No allow me to do so Peridot, you are dismissed.

The Peridot left the room.

White Diamond closed her eyes and concentrated.

 **Inside Yellow Diamond's ship...**

Yellow Diamond was looking over some of files of her fellow gems. All of a sudden, she started hearing White Diamond's voice.

White Diamond: Yellow, can you hear me?

Yellow Diamond: Yes, I can hear White. What do you need?

White Diamond: There's something you and Blue need to know, the hybrid has returned.

Yellow Diamond: Good, now we wait for him to come to us. Now we just have to wait for that.

White Diamond: Make sure that Blue knows, White out.

Amethyst (whispers): Yes, I knew Steven would come save us!

 **Inside Blue Diamond's ship...**

Blue Diamond was thinking to herself when a hologram of Yellow Diamond appeared in the room.

Yellow Diamond: Blue Diamond, the hybrid has returned.

Blue Diamond: Good... what's the plan?

Yellow Diamond: We wait for the hybrid to come to us.

Blue Diamond: I see... waiting is my specialty.

Yellow Diamond: See you soon, Yellow out.

Yellow Diamond's hologram disappears.

Ruby was having this.

Ruby: If you hurt my little cutie pie, I'll break out of this jail cell somehow and tear you apart Blue!

Blue Diamond: Please, what can a simple Ruby do. You may be a soldier, but your a foot soldier, you're easily expandable, just like all Gems, I hope you know that.

Ruby: Why you-

Sapphire: Ruby, calm down. Don't let your anger consume you.

Ruby then calmed down and she sunk to her knees.

Sapphire: Steven will be fine.

Ruby: Let's hope you're right...

* * *

 **The streets of Beach City...**

Greg drove his still protected van through the invading streets of Beach City watching the people from the Keystone diner fight some of the Homeworld Gems, however they were determined, they were out numbered and out gunned. A group of Era-2 Peridots saw the approaching vehicle and tried to blast it with Limb Enhancer Blasters, but their efforts were for naught and they were ran over and poofed. Peridot was happy.

Peridot: Ha! Take that you Era-2 clods!

Connie: Uh Peridot, you're Era-2 as well aren't you?

Peridot: Well yes Connie, I am, but I don't know why you're... Ohhh.

Connie: Yeah...

After a few minutes, some Quartzes spin dashed at the protected van, but they were also poofed by spikes the bubble around it had.

Steven: We're almost there, brace yourselves.

* * *

 **At the ruined Temple...**

Yellow Diamond's Ruby Squad were searching the rubble for something useful.

Leggy: What was that thing that cause all of that stuff to fall on us?

Eyeball: One of Blue Diamond's attacks.

Doc: I see, okay Rubies listen up!

The Rubies line up.

Doc: I'm going to go check the Gem Battlefield to see if White Diamond's Temple is still there. Ruby, you're in charge.

Eyeball: Thank you Ruby.

Doc: You're welcome, I'll be back soon.

Using the Crystal Gem's still intact warp pad, Doc disappears into the stream.

Eyeball: Okay, everyone we must hide just in case someone comes here.

Rubies: Yes Ruby.

Navy hid into the fridge, Army hid under the bed, Leggy hid behind the counter, and Eyeball hid in the bathroom leaving the door a bit open.

Outside they heard some commotion, it was Steven and the others.

Steven: Come on everyone let's get in the Temple.

Greg: Why?

Steven: We need to get some backup. The basement is the only place where we can get two of them.

Connie: Let's hope this works.

Peridot: All of Steven's plans work up until this point.

Lapis: Plans can go awry with one mistake.

Greg: Let's have some faith in Steven.

Lapis: Right.

Peridot: Agreed.

The gang walked up the stairs into the living the room.

Steven: My house, it's ruined.

Steven shed a tear. Connie and Greg comforted him.

Greg: I'm sorry Steven.

Connie: We'll help you get through this.

Peridot and Lapis put there hands on his shoulders.

Lapis: No time for tears Steven.

Peridot: We have a Basement to get to.

Steven: Y-You're Right. Let's go everyone.

Leggy, who was listening in, felt a little bad for Steven and shedder a tear. She silently whispers to herself.

Leggy: Poor boy...

Steven activated the door to the Rose's Room. Steven stepped to the side.

Steven: Ladies first.

Connie blushed, Lapis giggled, and Peridot did both. They walked pass him.

Connie: Thank you Steven.

Lapis: Such a gentleman.

Peridot: Wow thanks Steven.

Greg ruffled Steven's hair.

Greg: You're so polite Steven,

Steven: Thanks Dad.

Steven and Greg slowly walked into the room and the door starts to close.

Eyeball whispered something to the others.

Eyeball: Quick Rubies, let's follow them!

Eyeball and the other Rubies quickly ran and swam dived into Rose's Room.

 **Rose's Room...**

Peridot: So this is Rose Quartz's room.

Steven: Yep!

Lapis: Very cloudy...

Greg: So amazing from the outside, beautiful on the inside.

Connie: You said it.

The Rubies were just as amazed at the traitorous Rose Quartz room.

Eyeball: I'd never thought I actually be in Rose's Room.

Navy: Do we do now Ruby?

Eyeball: We wait until something happens.

Steven announces a command.

Steven: Room, I want a way to the Basement.

A pole constructed out of clouds appeared out of thin air.

Steven: Thanks, now everyone follow me down this pole. It'll lead us straight to the Basement.

Steven slid down the pole.

Connie was next...

Then Greg...

Then Lapis...

and Peridot was last.

Eyeball: Down that pole Rubies!

Eyeball slid down the pole first...

Navy was second...

Army was third...

and Leggy was last...

 **The Burning Room...**

Everyone was down in the Burning Room. Lapis was shocked at seeing all of the bubbled gems.

Lapis: What are all of these gems doing in bubbles?!

Lapis goes to one and was about let one out of it's bubble when Steven stopped her.

Steven: Wait Lapis, it's okay. These gems are corrupted. We _have_ to contain them until we find a cure! Please just let it be.

Lapis was hesitant but after a few moments, she left it alone.

Lapis: Fine, so who are you going to release?

Steven looked at Bismuth and Jasper's bubbles with notes on them.

Steven grabbed Bismuth's bubble pulled the note off of it.

Connie: What does the note say Steven.

Steven: It's from Garnet, it says:

Dear Steven,

If you're reading this, something happened to me, Amethyst and Pearl. I don't know what Pearl and Amethyst think, but I think you should try to release Bismuth so you can help her with her emotional baggage from her conflict with Rose and heal Jasper so you can explain the situation to her and Bismuth. I know you can heal this new type of corruption unlike the one from the war. I know that they are extremely dangerous to you but don't worry, you have Lapis, Peridot, Connie, and Greg with you, they have your back. I know you can do it Steven, I believe in you.

Love Garnet.

P.S. When you heal Jasper and calm her down, please hand her the second note on Bismuth's bubble.

Steven was happy that Garnet believed that he can heal Jasper. But Lapis and Peridot were worried that Jasper is going to be released, Connie was also happy that she can finally meet Bismuth. Greg was worried that his son is going to release these dangerous gems even though he did trust Garnet. The rest of the Rubies were secretly squealing in joy, but Eyeball was in shock.

Eyeball: So that's what happened to Jasper?!

Lapis: Garnet wants you to release Jasper?!

Peridot: What was that clod thinking?!

Connie: Lapis, Peridot. I think we should try to do this.

Peridot: But Connie, be sensible. Jasper is a loyal soldier for Homeworld. She's tried to kill all of us multiple times! Who says that Jasper is going to switch sides even if Steven does heal her?!

Greg: They're right you two, you shouldn't risk it.

Steven: Peridot, I know that Jasper is a loyal Homeworld solider. But everything she's done from the moment she arrived all the way up to her corruption, she did it to avenge Pink Diamond. You guys don't know about my problems with Bismuth, Jasper and Eyeball. I haven't been able to sleep well at night for days on end. If I can come to an understanding with Jasper, Bismuth and Eyeball, I can finally give them and myself closure! I can finally close this chapter of my life.

The room was filled with silence.

The Rubies decided to jump down and reveal themselves.

Eyeball: So this is where Jasper is!

Steven: Eyeball, Navy, Leggy, and Army! Stay behind us Dad!

Steven got in front of his Dad and summoned his shield, Connie unsheathed Rose's Sword, Peridot made a few metal rods float with her ferrokinesis, and Lapis summoned her water wings.

Eyeball was about to summoned her weapon when Leggy stopped her.

Leggy: Wait Ruby, we shouldn't fight them.

Eyeball: What, what do you mean Ruby?

Leggy: I mean that if Jasper is corrupted and that Steven can heal, we should let him heal her. Our mission was to retrieve Jasper.

Steven: Leggy is right Eyeball. You do want to see your idol Jasper don't you?

Eyeball: I do but I doubt you can heal her.

Steven: Let me try to.

After a few moments, Eyeball sighs.

Eyeball: Fine, but if she isn't healed, I'll break your gem.

Steven: Thanks.

Steven jumped up, grabbed Jasper's gem and floated back down.

Steven: Lapis, Peridot, can you guys please wait in my Mom's room.

Lapis: What?!

Peridot: Why?!

Steven: Jasper is still hooked on fusion so it's not safe for you guys to be in the room with until it's really safe, and Jasper still thinks that I'm Rose Quartz, she's not going to stop until she's fought me. It's time I grant her wish.

Peridot: But she's the Ultimate Quartz, she could kill you if you face her by yourself!

Steven: I know, just please let me do this. But don't worry, I held my own against Bismuth and she's able to be on even ground with Garnet. I'll be okay.

Peridot and Lapis were hesitant, but after a few moments they agreed.

Peridot: Okay, be careful Steven. Beat that Ultimate clod!

Lapis: You can take her on Steven.

With that, Peridot and Lapis went back up the pole to Rose's Room.

Steven: Okay listen up everyone, when I unbubble her, I need you guys to restrain her so I can heal her.

Greg: Okay.

Connie: Got it.

Eyeball: You got it soldier.

Ruby Squad: Okay.

Steven: Okay here it goes.

Steven popped the bubble and the orange gem inside of it starts glowing and rises up into the air, and starts to take its physical form. Once it was finished, the corrupted Jasper appeared.

Eyeball: This is Jasper's corrupted form?!

Steven: Yes, now we must restrain her. I need everyone's help.

Greg: Okay!

Connie: Got it.

Eyeball: Right!

Navy: Let's-

Army: Do-

Leggy: This!

Greg and Connie held on its stomach, and the Rubies fused and held back its arms. Steven licked his hand and put it on Jasper's corrupted face. The healing spit started to take affect.

Steven: Okay guys it's working. You can let her go now.

Greg and Connie let go of her stomach and the Rubies de-fused.

The spikes on Jasper's body were slowly disappearing, Jasper started to regain her vision back and her body was slowly shrinking back to it's normal size. When she finally regain it and looked at Steven. She was livid with a rage of a thousand suns.

Jasper: You...

Steven: Welcome back Jasper, glad to see you're finally healed.

Jasper didn't respond but summoned her Crash Helmet and slowly started getting up and Steven, who still had his shield out prepared himself for the inevitable showdown against the Ultimate Quartz.

Steven: Connie, Dad, stay back. This is my fight.

Greg: Be careful Steven.

Connie: You can beat Steven.

Steven and Jasper faced each other, waiting for one of them to make the first move, only for silence to fill the air.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Yes everybody, Jasper is back and she is more angry than ever. Can Steven hold his own against her or will she have her way by beating him to a pulp? Place your bets on who will win this match! Please review and I'll see you all next time.**


	5. Steven vs Jasper and Bismuth's Return!

**In this corner we have the Half gem and half human hybrid powerhouse: Steven Universe! and in the other corner we have the ultimate Quartz, someone who fought on even ground with the fusion Garnet, it's Jasper! Place your bets.**

* * *

Steven and Jasper faced each other waiting for who was going to make the first move when Steven realized something.

Steven: Wait!

Jasper: What is it Rose?!

Steven: Why don't we take this fight somewhere, if we fight here, we'll pop all of the bubbles that are in here.

Jasper looked around and realized it too, if they fought here, they would tear the place apart.

Jasper: Fine, where do you suggest we should go?!

Steven: We should take the fight somewhere bigger.

Jasper: Fine, outside it is.

Navy: I'll open the door for you.

Navy used her gem to open the door and they all went outside...

To discover that Lion and Doc, who has returned, were fighting.

Steven: Lion, hey Doc, why don't you pick on someone your own size!

Steven was about to throw his shield when Connie stopped him.

Connie: I got this.

Connie charged at the distracted Doc and quickly poofed her with Rose's Sword and handed her gem to Navy.

Everyone got on the Warp Pad.

Steven warped all of them to the Gem Battlefield and Lion followed them.

 **Gem Battlefield...**

Steven and Jasper walked off the Warp Pad and they walked into the middle of the Battlefield.

Jasper: Anymore words before I rip you apart Rose.

Steven: Is there a way we can talk this out?

Jasper: No, the Quartz way of talking things out is through combat! Now here I come!

 **Steven vs Jasper!**

Jasper charged at Steven, ready at punch him, but Steven blocked it with his shield an Jasper punched it over and over until one of Jasper's punches broke through Steven's shield and Steven was sent in the ground. The Rubies cheered at seeing there hero get the first hit.

Jasper: Unbelievable, you're not even trying. Is it because you're weak! You're a quartz, just like I am. So why aren't you taking this seriously?!

Steven slowly started got up and summoned two shields.

Steven: You really think that I'll let beat me that easily. You're so wrong! I'll beat you one way or another, even if I die.

Jasper: Noble, now DIE!

Jasper started to bring down her helmet to head-butt Steven into the ground. Steven used one of his shields to block it and Jasper started head-butting the shield over and over, and Steven was getting tired from Jasper's relentless assault. Having had enough, Jasper readied her helmet to finally destroy the shield, but this was the chance that Steven was waiting for and he needed. Steven used his other shield to uppercut Jasper in the face, sending Jasper back a little bit and she fell to the ground. Greg and Connie cheered for Steven Lion roared for him and the Rubies booed him.

Steven: Are you alright Jasper?

Jasper slowly got up and gave into her anger.

Jasper: YOU THINK THAT YOU'LL WIN ROSE! I TOOK DOWN 80 OF YOUR TROOPS WHEN I BROKE FREE OF EARTH'S CRUST! I'LL SHATTER YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!

Jasper used her spin dash attack in a fit of rage. Steven rolled out of the way to dodge it and Jasper spin dashed at him again but Steven dodged it again, and she would have hurt the others if they didn't get out of the way in time. Jasper then comet charged at him, and Steven planted his feet firmly in the ground planted his two shields in front of him and brace himself for the impact. Jasper clashed her helmet with both of his shields and Steven was getting pushed back at a fast rate. Steven was getting exhausted from this and summoned his bubble, causing Jasper to bounce off of it and is sent to the ground. When she got up, she had little time to react as Steven threw one of his shield at her face, causing the visor of her helmet to break. Jasper, who was still enraged, ran towards him grabbed him by the shirt and threw him into one of the large strawberries, but Steven was prepared and he used his floating powers to slow himself and he landed softly, but Jasper used this opportunity to slam him into multiple ones with her comet charge.

The Ruby Squad: Woohoo! YEAH!

Greg and Connie: STEVEN!

When the smoke finally clears, everyone was shocked by the results. Steven was struggling to hold back Jasper's attack with his hands, a massive shield and a spikey bubble. Steven had multiple burns, bruises, and scratches all over his body and he also had few broken ribs from the attack he received.

Jasper: Give up Rose! I'm clearly superior to you! You should have let me stay in that runt's bubble.

Steven: Never! I couldn't let you stay that way, it wasn't right.

Steven's shield was slowly breaking, his bubble were slowly starting to pop and his was slowly getting pushed back.

Jasper: What wasn't right was you shattering Pink Diamond! That's what wasn't right!

Steven: I'm sorry that happened to you Jasper! But there's something you need to know, I know how it feels to lose your mom, someone who gave you life the first place, someone you haven't even known but care about regardless!

Steven's shield and bubble combo finally fell and Steven used his hands to hold back Jasper's attack and he and Jasper were getting pushed back even more.

Jasper was absolutely livid.

Jasper: THAT'S WHAT PINK DIAMOND WAS, A MOM?! WELL IF THAT'S WHAT PINK DIAMOND WAS, I'M GLAD SHE GAVE ME LIFE! PINK DIAMOND WAS OUR DIAMOND AND YOU SHATTERED HER ROSE QUARTZ! HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL KNOWING THAT OTHERS MET SOMEONE YOU WISH YOU COULD'VE KNOWN BUT YOU CAN'T AND NEVER WILL!

At this point, Steven has enough and screams out this to Jasper.

Steven: BECAUSE I'M NOT THE REAL ROSE QUARTZ! SHE WAS MY MOM AND SHE GAVE UP HER PHYSICAL FORM TO GIVE BIRTH TO ME! PINK DIAMOND'S DEATH AND THE WAR WERE NOT MY FAULT! I'M NOT HER, I JUST HAVE HER POWERS, I'M A HYBRID, A HALF GEM HALF HUMAN HYBRID, I'M ROSE'S SON! YOU HEAR ME JASPER, I'M NOT ROSE QUARTZ, I'M JUST HER HYBRID SON!

Steven declaration echoed throughout the battle and Steven was crying at this point. Jasper was shocked, so shocked that Steven used this to his advantage using the momentum of Jasper's Comet Charge, he used every once of his strength to do this, he picks Jasper up by the her helmet and he slammed her so hard into the ground that it caused a big crater in the ground and an big earthquake, Greg, Connie, Lion, and the Ruby Squad were knocked of their feet. After a few moments, the earthquake stopped. Steven was panting heavily, and Jasper got back up.

Jasper: So, you're really not Rose Quartz?

Steven: No, I'm not. My name is Steven. Steven Quartz Universe.

Jasper: And you're human.

Steven: Yes, I am. Gems don't age, but I do. I'm half human, I have limitations just like any other human.

Jasper was silent for a few moments and then did something that shocked everyone there...

She got down on one knee and ruffled his hair.

Jasper: Steven, thanks for fighting me, you've proven yourself as a powerful soldier. I didn't expect you to be that strong on your own.

Steven: Thank you, you're really strong Jasper.

Jasper: Thanks, I admire your strength as well.

Jasper extended her hand to Steven and Steven did the same, and they shook hands.

The Rubies, Greg, Lion, and Connie were completely shocked by this. The Rubies especially since normally a Quartz would rather be poofed and shattered rather than submit to a stronger opponent. Eyeball slowly walks up to the two fighters.

Eyeball: Are you really Jasper? The real ultimate Quartz Jasper from the Beta Kindergarten?

Jasper: Yes, I am. Why are you here?

Eyeball: I'm Ruby-1F4 Cut-4ND. I fought in the war for Earth. Me and the other Rubies here were sent here to retrieve you. It ended in failure.

Jasper: It's nice to meet a fellow war veteran, nice to meet you Ruby-1F4 Cut-4ND.

Eyeball blushed after hearing Jasper compliment her. She turned to Steven.

Eyeball: Steven, thank you for helping me meet my- I mean our hero...

Eyeball bowed to him as well.

Eyeball: I'm forever in your debt.

Navy: I am too.

Army: So am I.

Leggy: So am I.

Jasper: Well you've earned my some of my respect. But I'm not going to be a Crystal Gem, I'm just an unaffiliated gem.

Steven: I understand. So Jasper, you said that my Mom wanted lost and defective Gems, that wasn't the case. She didn't manipulate her fellow gems into helping her in the Rebellion, she showed genuine compassion to them and they choose of their own free will to follow her. So I need to know, is that how Yellow Diamond forced you to join her court?

Jasper gripped her knuckles in anger.

Jasper: (Sighs) Yes... it was after I just gain my physical form...

* * *

 **Beta Kindergarten: 5,000 Years Ago**

Jasper's gem was just planted into the ground, after a few seconds, Jasper began to take shape, once she was done, her helmet was on and she did a spin dash and it was so powerful, that her hole became glass from the inside out. She then saw an army of 80 Crystal Gems charging at her, she charged in and by the time the sun was setting she shattered all of them.

After walking around her Kindergarten to find her way to Pink Diamond, she then encountered Yellow Diamond instead!

Jasper: Who are you?!

Yellow Diamond: I am the Diamond you are going to be reassigned to. I'm Yellow Diamond

Jasper was wide eyed with shock.

Jasper: What? No! I'll never be assigned to you! I belong to Pink Diamond!

Yellow Diamond: You have no choice Jasper, Pink Diamond was shattered by another Quartz, a Rose Quartz, Pink Diamond's Rose Quartz!

Jasper was shedding tears at this revelation.

Jasper: N-No...

Yellow Diamond scoffed at what she was seeing.

Yellow Diamond: My stars, I can't believe that you, the Ultimate Quartz is actually crying.

Jasper was enraged at Yellow Diamond's scoffing.

Jasper: OF COURSE I'M CRYING! I JUST EMERGED FROM EARTH'S CRUST, I WAS ON MY WAY TO MEET MY DIAMOND, ONLY FIND OUT THAT NOW I'LL NEVER MEET HER! THAT'S A FELLOW DIAMOND YOU'RE SCOFFING AT! SHOW SOME RESPECT YOU YELLOW REGET!

Yellow Diamond wasn't having any of this. She punched Jasper to the ground and stood over her.

Yellow Diamond: Now you listen Jasper and you listen good, Pink Diamond was the weakest Diamond in the Great Diamond Authority! She was a member yes and I'm still saddened by what happened to her! Every gem made on Earth or Homeworld is made for a purpose, to serve me and my sisters without question, for those who can't are defective, now here are your options Jasper: You will obey me and do everything I say or be defective and be shattered by me... your choice, so what's it going to be?

Jasper was so scared she felt like she was trapped between a rock and a hard place, after a few moments of thinking she made her decision.

Jasper: Fine, I'll serve under you... but let me make myself clear, I'm **NOT** going to call you my Diamond, and I'm going to do this for her, am I clear?!

Yellow Diamond smiled evilly.

Yellow Diamond: Loud and Clear Jasper, now I'm glad we came to an understanding... Now come with me, we'll start your training effect immediately.

Yellow Diamond and Jasper started walking to the warp pad hey warped off somewhere. As they were warping, Jasper thought to herself.

Jasper: Pink Diamond's death will not be in vain... I swear to her that Rose Quartz and every single one of her Crystal Gem forces will pay for this at any cost.

* * *

 **Back in the present...**

Jasper: I was at my lowest point, I was lost and alone until I found her... she used manipulation and force to make me a member of her court. I never met Rose Quartz in person, and now I never will...

Jasper was shedding tears at this point from remembering that event. Steven and the others were shocked at what they just heard.

Eyeball: I can't believe that happened.

Connie: She's a monster.

Greg: Woah...

Steven said nothing, but he hugged her leg. Jasper was surprised but let Steven continue to hug her.

Steven: Jasper... I'm so sorry that happened to you! No one deserves to be treated like that! You deserved so much better than what you got.

Jasper: R-Really?

Steven: Of course, everyone deserve a second chance to redeem themselves, especially now during Earth's darkest hour.

Jasper: What do you mean.

Steven and the others explained the invasion to Jasper, how the gems got captured, the fight going on in Beach City right now, and how the Kindergarten all over the world have been reactivated.

Steven: So that's all that's happened up until now... So Jasper, what do you say? Will you help us stop the Diamonds?

Jasper: I guess I have no choice, so... fine I'll help you guys, but let me be clear. I'll **not** be a full fledged Crystal Gem, I'm just an ally. I want to see Yellow Diamond fall.

Steven: Gotcha.

Doc's gem started glowing and it floated out of Navy's hand. Doc reformed.

Doc: Huh? Who? Where? What happened to me?!

Steven: I'll tell you.

Steven explained everything that happened after Doc was poofed, at first Doc tried to attack Connie for poofing her, but Steven protected her with his shield and Eyeball and Army held her back. After a few moments, Doc calmed down. Steven then explained him and Jasper's fight, and how he beat her and he told her about what happened to Rose.

Doc: I see, so that's what happened to you Jasper, well I'm glad you're okay, and Steven... thank you for healing her.

Steven: You're welcome.

Jasper: Thank you.

Leggy: What do we do now?

Steven: Let's go back to the Temple, I have to release Bismuth too.

Steven teleported everyone back to the Temple and Lion followed them using his portal roar.

 **Beach House...**

Arriving back home, Steven immediately opened the door to Rose's Room and ran inside, closing the door behind.

Lapis: Steven, are you okay?!

Peridot: You got bruises all over you! Did you beat Jasper?!

Steven: I did but it wasn't easy, she was a powerhouse, it's no wonder Garnet had trouble against her. Luckily I managed to gain her respect. Now I'm going to go release Bismuth, I'll be right back. Lapis and Peridot nodded. Steven slid down the pole into the Burning Room.

 **The Burning Room...**

Steven continued his descent into the Burning Room, and after a minute or two he finally got to the floor. He found Bismuth's bubble and jumped up to retrieve it. He rips the note off the bubble and popped it. Bismuth's gem immediately glowed and floated into the air, where Bismuth reformed into her big body. Bismuth looked around for a few moments and she finally locked eyes with Steven.

Bismuth: Steven?

Steven: Hello Bismuth, welcome back.

Steven with tears of joy in his eyes ran up to hug her and she did the same for him.

Bismuth: Steven! It's so good to see you again!

Steven: It's good to see you again too Bismuth.

Bismuth released Steven from the hug.

Bismuth: Why have you released me? Is something wrong?

Steven: Well... yes. But first things first, I told the others about what happened between you and my Mom.

Bismuth: Oh good, you kept that promise, thank you Steven.

Steven: You're welcome. Now I'll tell everything that's happened since you were bubbled.

Steven explained everything to Bismuth: Who his friends and family were, how he destroyed the Breaking Point, how Peridot was a Crystal Gem now, how Lapis was friends with him, how Jasper was the Ultimate Quartz, his fusion with Amethyst into Smoky Quartz, how they beat Jasper, how Jasper got corrupted, the return of the Rubies, their trip to the moon, but before he could continue he needed to ask Bismuth something.

Steven: Bismuth, I want to ask you something, do you know about Pink Diamond?

Bismuth: No, I don't know anything about her. I never even knew that there was another Diamond in the Diamond Authority, I always thought it was Yellow, Blue and White.

Steven: Okay, well here's the thing, she was my Mom and Jasper's Diamond, Pink Diamond was in charge of the Earth colony and before the rebellion started she, she...

Bismuth: She what! What did she do?! Come on tell me!

Steven took a deep breath and spoke again.

Steven: She shattered Pink Diamond!

Bismuth was really shocked at what she just heard.

Bismuth: What! Rose shattered Pink Diamond! Why!

Steven: Rose had no choice, Pink Diamond would never leave Earth in peace since it was her colony! She didn't always do what was best for her, but she always did what was best for the Earth and her friends, including you, even if it meant shattering her Diamond. That must also be the reason why she didn't want to use the Breaking Point, because she probably didn't want to go through that traumatic experience of shattering someone ever again. Do you understand Bismuth? You caused yourself to be poofed by my Mom, because you left _her_ no choice.

Bismuth was stunned into silence and Steven was getting worried. Steven snapped his fingers in front of Bismuth's face.

Steven: Bismuth, hello?

Bismuth finally snapped out of it.

Bismuth: Oh, sorry Steven. It just... that's a lot to take in.

Steven: I know, Garnet told me everything and I understood.

Steven continued his explanation: How Eyeball nearly killed him in space, how his physical and mental training with Connie as Stevonnie went, how Homeworld invaded Earth, how the Gems got captured, how Beach City was had White Diamond's force field around it, how Earth's kindergartens were now active, the third confrontation with the Ruby Squad, him healing Jasper, his showdown with her, how he beat her and gain her respect by beating her through single combat, and finally the events that led up to now. Bismuth was surprised.

Bismuth: Wow, you did all of that?

Steven: Yes, I did!

Bismuth: Wow, you really are Rose's son.

Steven and Bismuth shared a laugh.

Steven: So what do you think Bismuth, are you ready to help us and show those Homeworld upper crusts who's boss in Round 2?!

Bismuth: You know it and Steven... I'm sorry for trying to kill you and to an extent your mother before, that was completely uncalled for.

Steven: It's okay Bismuth, you had your reasons.

Bismuth: Yeah, messed up reasons.

Steven started to climb up the pole to Rose's Room.

Steven: Come on Bismuth, you've been living in the past too long, it's time to for us to fight for the future!

Bismuth gives him a thumbs up.

Bismuth: You're right! Let's end this war once and for all.

Bismuth started to climb the pole as well to reach Rose's Room.

* * *

 **Yes everybody, Bismuth is back and is ready for action! But even with their combined might, can they take on anything the future throws at them? Find out next time! Please review and I'll see you guys later.**


	6. Redemption, Upgrades, and Training!

Rose's Room

Steven and Bismuth finally got to Rose's Room and they became faced to faced with Lapis and Peridot. Steven decided to introduced Bismuth to them.

Steven: Lapis, Peridot, this is Bismuth, she's one of the original Crystal Gems. Bismuth, the green gem is Peridot and the blue one is Lapis.

Peridot: It's nice to meet a fellow builder.

Bismuth and Peridot shook hands.

Bismuth: Well I'm glad I get to meet you too, Peridot.

Lapis was wide eyed and silent at the big gem. Steven noticed this.

Steven: Uh Lapis, are you alright.

Lapis: That size... those rainbow dreadlocks... that gem! YOU! YOU CAUSED ME TO BE IMPRISONED!

Bismuth was shocked but didn't back down.

Bismuth: What I didn't-

Bismuth stopped and looked at the ocean gem from head to toe.

Bismuth: Wait, is your gem on your back?

Lapis: turned around and showed Bismuth her gem, the same gem she punched during the Rebellion.

Bismuth: (Gasps) Oh no...

Flashback: The Strawberry Battlefield: 5,000 Years Ago...

Bismuth ran through the flaming battlefield taking one Homeworld Gem after another with her immense strength, shape-shifting weapons, and durability. She saw a battalion of Quartz soldiers charging through the battlefield, she took down the ones in front of her with her fists, not really caring about the other ones that were passing her, because her friends could handle them. She saw a Lapis Lazuli, who she assumed to be a spy and jumped down to it, she tried to fly away using her water wings, Bismuth poofed her with one punch and ran away to continue fighting the rest of Homeworld with her friends, not knowing of events that happened after that happened hours afterwards...

* * *

Back in Rose's Room...

Bismuth backed away in fright.

Bismuth: Ah, now I remember, I did poof you! It was 5,000 years ago, during the Rebellion that I attacked and poofed you. Lapis, I'm so sorry that I did that to you, I didn't know you weren't taking part in the fighting. But I hope you understand that I was just doing my job!

Lapis: (Sighs) Yeah, well, so was I. Blue Diamond, my original Diamond gave me a day off to relax, it was meant to be a short relaxation time. But I was caught in the middle of the war and well, you know the rest.

Bismuth held down her head in shame. Lapis spoke again.

Lapis: But I guess it was my fault I got imprisoned now that I think about it, I was in the wrong place at the wrong, and I guess I should thank you.

Bismuth was surprised.

Bismuth: Thank me?

Lapis: Yeah, it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have met Steven for the first time and he and I wouldn't have been friends, I wouldn't have been friends with Peridot and I would have still been on Homeworld serving my Diamond.

Steven and Peridot smiled at the interaction at the two prisoners of war.

Bismuth: Guess we both have something in common.

Lapis: Really, what's that?

Bismuth: I was also poofed and imprisoned during the Rebellion as well, and like you I too wasn't released until after the war.

Lapis: What! By who?!

Bismuth: Rose Quartz, my leader.

Bismuth explains what happened between her and Rose, how she offered to use the Breaking Point to shatter the Homeworld Gems and she refused, the fight that ensued between them and how she was poofed. Lapis was shocked, she now knew that she wasn't alone, Bismuth was also imprisoned by a Crystal Gem as well. After a few moments, she and Bismuth shook hands.

Lapis: Welcome to the 21st century Bismuth.

Bismuth: It's good to be back Lapis.

Steven: It's so good to see you two work things out. Come on, I want you to meet everyone else.

Steven opened the door and they went out into the Beach House.

Steven: Bismuth, this is Connie.

Connie: Hello there, you must be Bismuth.

Bismuth: I am. It's nice to meet such a nice and beautiful girl.

Connie blushed a little.

Connie: Oh thank you.

Bismuth: You're welcome.

Bismuth looks at Greg.

Bismuth: You must be Steven's dad.

Greg: My name is Greg. Greg Universe.

Bismuth: It's nice to finally meet you Greg.

Greg: It's nice to meet you too, Bismuth.

Bismuth then looked at Jasper.

Bismuth: And you're the Ultimate Quartz Jasper from the Beta Kindergarten.

Jasper: Yes I am. So you're Bismuth.

Bismuth: Yes I am.

Steven remembered the note and quickly got it out and gave it to Jasper.

Jasper reads it.

Dear Jasper,

My future vision saw your showdown with "The Shorty Squad" at your Kindergarten, and listen I understand your conflict with Rose, but you should know why Rose shattered Pink Diamond. She had no choice, Earth belonged to Pink Diamond and she had to be destroyed in order to free Earth from Homeworld's control, for Amethyst to be herself, for Pearl to be free, for me to be together, and most of all for all, for Steven to exist. You also don't need fusion to be strong, that's not what fusion is, it's about love and trust. It's that what caused, me, Stevonnie and Smoky Quartz to beat you, your fusion into Malachite was created with hate, anger and the desire for revenge. You don't need fusion to be strong. You already are strong. When I tried to protect Steven from you and when I was fighting you on the ship, I noticed that your helmet was just as strong and on par with my gauntlets. Even though I did beat you and crashed the ship we were on, I was having trouble against you, I hope you know that. Your quite possibly one of the most physically dangerous opponent besides the Diamonds we've ever faced, with Lapis being the most dangerous elemental using opponent. Also, you can begin your road to redemption by apologizing to everyone for everything you've done, even though you've felt it was right. However, but the sad truth is: all Gems, weak or powerful are all expandable, including you. You don't have to be lonely. You have Eyeball and the Rubies with, their on your side 100%. One more thing, those Gem Beasts you were collecting, it was the Diamonds that corrupted them, both Homeworld and Crystal Gems that weren't protected by Rose's shield were caught in the flash of light. That's how evil the Diamond Authority is. They don't show any mercy for anyone who opposes them. Here on Earth, all Gems are equal. They also don't care about the gems who serve under them. I hope you realize that. Who knows, maybe you be friends with us as well. For example:

You and me could be sparring partners, which we can tighten up our weaknesses and improve our strengths.

You and Bismuth could be fantastic mentors for Amethyst, since she doesn't know what it really means to be a Quartz, and she doesn't know how to be Quartz. You could help her become strong despite being weak.

You, Bismuth, and Pearl can bond over combat tactics and weaponry.

And lastly, You can tell Steven some stories about his mother, since you respected her tactics during the war.

Hope to see you again,

Garnet.

Jasper was really shocked and started having flashbacks to her arrival on Earth to her corruption.

The Return...

Jasper jumps off the ship and onto the sand with Peridot and Lapis.

Jasper: And neither of you saw Rose Quartz? Oh, what a shame. I'd hoped to meet her. I was looking forward to beating her into the ground!

Steven: Euegh...

Jasper: But this is all that's left of her army? Some lost, defective Pearl, a puny overcooked runt, and this shameless display?

Jasper glances at Steven.

Jasper: What is that?

The three Crystal Gems bare their weapons in preparation.

Peridot: It calls itself the Steven.

Lapis: He's just a human! He isn't a threat at all! He's not one of them!

Jasper: I know what a human is. You don't need me for this. Just blast them with the ship.

Peridot: Ugh, fine.

The ship lifts up, the pointer finger takes aim. Peridot draws a wide circle on her screen and taps the middle. It begins to charge power.

Garnet: Steven! Get out of here!

Steven: No!

Garnet: I won't let you risk your life!

Steven: But this is my home! And you're all my family!

Steven's gemstone begins to shine.

Peridot: Firing.

A beam fires out of the ship.

Steven: I- I'm a Crystal Gem too!

Steven jumps in front of them. Rose's shield forms, stopping the blast. Jasper turns around in shock.

Jasper: That shield! That symbol!

The shield falls, and Steven collapses.

Jasper You! You have the power of Rose Quartz!

Peridot: Now do you believe I needed an escort?

Jasper Fire a barrage! Widespread!

Peridot swipes a finger right across her monitor. Garnet pushes Steven out of the way. The ship cuts a line across the beach, causing an explosion with Pearl and Amethyst getting caught in it. The smoke clears, revealing Steven to be safe.

Jasper: Rose, why do you look like that? Why are you so weak?

Lapis: Don't hurt him!

Jasper: You knew about this!

Lapis: It wasn't relevant to the mission!

Jasper: Forget about the mission!

Peridot What!?

Jasper: Yellow Diamond needs to see this... thing.

Steven Uh...

But Garnet wasn't going to let that happen and she jumps at Jasper.

Jasper Good.

Jasper summons her weapon and the two clash blows, creating a powerful draft that pushes back both Garnet and Steven. Garnet recovers from the knock back and running towards Jasper.

Garnet: Steven, run!

Jasper pulls out a Gem Destabilizer. Jasper: Priming Gem Destabilizer.

Jasper dashes towards Garnet and hits Garnet with the destabilizer in the chest, destroying her physical form.

Pearl and Amethyst Ah!

Garnet looks at Steven before disappearing and retreats to her gemstones. Two lay on the ground, one red, one blue.

Jasper: I was there, you know. At the first war for this garbage planet. I fought against your armies. I respected your tactics. But this... ?

She lifts Steven by his shirt

Jasper: This is sick!

Pearl and Amethyst charge at Jasper.

Pearl: Unhand him!

Jasper: I don't get what you're planning, Rose. But look! Your base is taken. Your armies are ruined! You have failed!

Jasper head-butts Steven in the eye, knocking him out.

Jailbreak...

Jasper enters a room and stops when she see Garnet reformed.

Jasper: Oh great, you're both out and you're fused again? Why? Fusion is just a cheap tatic to make weak Gems stronger. Quit embarrassing yourselves I've seen what you really are.

Garnet chuckles.

Garnet: No you haven't.

Jasper pulls out her Gem destabilizer, Garnet puts on her shades, and the rematch commences.

Jasper charges at Garnet, attempting to strike her with the Gem destabilizer. Garnet is able to dodge her attacks. Eventually, she kicks the destabilizer out of Jasper's hand and catches it in the air. She breaks it in half and the two Gems summon their weapons. They trade blows, neither Gem with a clear advantage. Garnet punches Jasper in the face and Jasper grabs her by the arm and throws her across the room and Jasper charges at Garnet as she gets up and the fusion struggles to hold her back, so she launches Jasper toward the ceiling; but the Ultimate Quartz pushes off of it, does a spin dash, and flies at Garnet in a comet charge. The attack pushes Garnet through the floor of the central room and they fall into the reactor room. The attack leaves her injured, but Garnet is able to stand up, summon her gauntlets, and re-engage the fight. The two Gems continued to trade blows. Jasper counters Garnet's punches with her helmet and punches Garnet in the face but Garnet successfully gets in close and lands a hit to Jasper's head, breaking the visor of her helmet. She retaliates by spin dashing at Garnet, who rolls to the side. Jasper spin dashes around the room and comes back around to Garnet in a comet charge. Garnet catches her by the helmet, turns around, and throws her into the ship's reactor. The reactor explodes with Jasper in the center of it. The Gem warship crashed into the hill behind the Beach House before it exploded. Suddenly Jasper bursts out of the rubble, and she was angry.

Jasper: Don't think you've won... You beat me 'cause you're a fusion! If I had someone to fuse with I'd-

Lapis climbs out of the wreckage and tries to fly away but Jasper seized her in her grasp.

Jasper: Come here brat. Aw, don't fly off so soon. Lapis, listen: fuse with me!... These Gems, they're traitors to their Homeworld. They kept you prisoner. They used you. This is your chance to take revenge! Come on... Just say yes.

Lapis agrees and they fuse into Malachite, but before Jasper could attack the Gems, Lapis imprisons Jasper into the fusion and drags it into the sea, imprisoning her as well.

Super Watermelon Island

Jasper finally seizes control of Malachite and breaks her chains.

Malachite (Jasper): I'm impressed, you really held out.

Alexandrite, the Crystal Gems fusion, calls out to her much to Lapis', who's momentarily seizes control, dismay.

Jasper seizes control back from her and decides to "have some fun" with her fused form. But Alexandrite tells her that they don't have to fight and that she's outnumbered. But Jasper refuses to listen and couldn't wait to tear the gems apart. She engages the other fusion in battle and due to being Malachite for months on end, she beats Alexandrite around for awhile. Then those weak Watermelon Stevens came in and distracted her, allowing Alexandrite to gain her second wind and defeat her. After the battle, Jasper was unconscious and when the island was shaking around, a fissure opened in the island and Jasper fell into it.

Alone at Sea

Weeks after the battle with Alexandrite, Jasper tracked down Lapis by using her own element against her. Jasper followed Lapis while she is on a boat with Steven and Greg. Jasper made multiple attempts to board the ship, such as pulling down and snapping the string off of the fishing rod while Lapis is fishing, and trying to force her way on, causing multiple loud bangs to be heard and making the ship's engine fail. Jasper finally climbs aboard via the anchor chain and expresses her joy at seeing Lapis again. When Jasper saw Steven, she called him Rose but a "dulled-down" version of her and thinks that he is working for Lapis. Steven summoned his shield to protect Lapis, but Jasper laughs it off and says that it should be the other way around since Lapis is much more powerful, as Jasper describes her to be a "monster". Eventually, Jasper aggressively hits Steven which flung him across the ship's deck. Jasper gets down on her knees and holds Lapis' hand, begging her to fuse with her again since Malachite was so powerful. Jasper acted manipulative, claiming that she changed, but Lapis rejects the offer. Steven sticks up for Lapis once more which causes Jasper to aggressively charge at him, saying that she'll shatter him. But with quick reaction, Lapis shot a water fist through the deck floor, hitting Jasper high into the air and far away to an unknown location, which she used the time to conjure up a new plan... It was time to fight fire with fire.

Gem Hunt

After crashing into the snow of the Great North, she immediately got up and started to hunt corrupted gems. She ran through the wintery forest and found two of them. They were corrupted quartzes, one green and the other orange. She jumped down and alerted the Quartzes of her presence. They were intimidated by her stature and decided to get out of Dodge. Jasper decided to go after the orange one first. When she found it, the corrupted gem immediately tried to climb up the rock wall the cornered it, but Jasper ran up to it, grabbed by the tail, slams it around a few times and throws it weakened body in the rock wall. She spin dashed into it and poofed it grabbing it's gem and when she encountered the other one she knocked over it, beats it up, slams it down, rips the Gem off it's body, and poofed it. After showing Steven the Gems she's got, she leaves.

Crack The Whip

Jasper used the same tactic she used to find Lapis and uses it to find Steven and sends out the orange corrupted Quartz to attack him. After Amethyst defeats it and Steven bubbles it, Jasper comes out on the back of her second beast and announces her plan to build the corrupted gem army to "Rose" Connie and Amethyst. Amethyst separates her from her monster. Amethyst decides to fight Jasper while Steven, Connie, and Lion fight her corrupted quartz, but Jasper beats her down, not even landing a single blow to the ultimate quartz, while commenting on what a useless failure of a quartz solider Amethyst was and that she could have been her. Jasper was about to rid of the embarrassment but Steven and Connie fuse and after a short fight, Stevonnie, another fusion, beats her, much to her chagrin. She decides to retreat, but not before promising to return for Round 2 because Jaspers don't give up and they keep going until they get what they want.

Beta

After a few weeks of hunting the corrupted gems, Jasper put all of the corrupted gems she's collected behind the makeshift bars of her jail cells. She waited until they all reformed to start thinking of a plan.

Earthlings

She started interrogating the corrupted quartz that she fought Stevonnie with, and she noticed Amethyst trying to sneak up on her, which caused the purple gem to fall off the ledge. After a short conversation and meeting Peridot again, a confrontation ensues between her and Amethyst. After she's done attacking her, Jasper was unaffected by it. After kicking her away, Steven knocks an injector down which separated her from him and Amethyst. Jasper picks up the injector and throws it behind her and witnesses the fusion between "Rose" and Amethyst, which they call Smoky Quartz. And a fight with the fusion ensues, and just like Garnet, Alexandrite, and Stevonnie, Smoky Quartz was able to easily overpower her as well. Desperate, she fuses with that corrupted quartz, but it wasn't enough to even touch them. After the fusion breaks and the corrupted quartz runs away, she lamented on how none of her fusion partners ever wants to stay. But then she started corrupting and "Rose" tried to help her but she wouldn't let her. It's when she came to the conclusion that Rose wanted Gems after their worthless, that she waits until they're at their lowest point, then she gets them to join her side. As the corruption continued, she exclaims that Earth is a prison, she got out because she's better than it, that she came back to Earth to finish Rose off and that "she" can't manipulate her. After Steven tells her that he's trying to help, Jasper roars that she's been fighting ever since she broke free of Earth's crust because of what she did to her colony, her planet, and Diamond. When Steven thinks that it Yellow Diamond, that was the last straw, she screams that it was her and Rose's Diamond, Pink Diamond before she becomes fully corrupted, and everything else was a blur to her.

* * *

Back in the present

Jasper let out a few tears and reading Garnet's letter and flashbacking to fights on Earth. For the first time in a while, she felt loved. She felt... genuinely happy, happy when she wasn't fighting someone.

Steven: Jasper, are you okay?

Jasper: Y-Yeah I'm f-fine. Steven, I'm so s-sorry I mistook you for R-Rose Quartz and for almost killing you multiple times! Lapis, I'm sorry for wanting to fuse with you again into Malachite when you didn't want t-to! Peridot, I-I'm sorry for treating you a simple P-Peridot! Greg and C-Connie, I'm s-sorry for hurting your planet and the Gems!

Everyone was shocked and wide eyed in silence at her tearful apology, after a few moments they accepted it.

Steven: It's okay Jasper, you had your reason for doing so.

Connie: It's okay, I should thank you, because of you, Stevonnie had her first battle.

Greg: It's okay, you were just trying to avenge Pink Diamond.

Lapis: It's fine, I understand where you were coming from. Taboo fusion can be very addicting.

Peridot: It's alright Jasper, you were just following the Homeworld Caste System of a Quartz.

After they accepted her apology, Jasper promises to make amends by deciding to protect Earth for her Diamond.

Steven: Everyone, it's time we should get some weapons and start training, cause it's going to take a lot to stop the Diamonds this time.

Bismuth: And I know where we can get some. To the Warp Pad everyone.

Everyone gathers on the Warp Pad and Bismuth teleports everyone to her Forge.

* * *

Bismuth's Forge

Bismuth led everyone to her forge.

Bismuth: Welcome everyone, to my forgery.

Everyone besides Steven, since he's been there before, was amazed by all of the weapons that were there.

Connie: Did you create all of these weapons yourself Bismuth?

Bismuth: Yes, I did Connie. Every weapon you see here was created by yours truly.

Steven: Bismuth, do you have any more upgrades for our weapons, maybe to give them the auto poof feature like you did.

Bismuth: Hmm, I think so. Can all you please show me your weapons.

Steven summoned his shield, Connie pulled out Rose's sword, Eyeball summoned her chisel knife, and Jasper summoned her helmet.

Bismuth examined Steven's shield first.

Bismuth took Steven's shield and searched through her enhancements chest for something and after a few moments, she found something:

She pulls out a gem chainsaw and pulls off the chains. She then attaches it to the edges of the shield. Now the shield had sharper edges. She returns to Steven.

Steven: Thanks Bismuth.

Bismuth: You're welcome, Shallow cut, can you give me your helmet?

Jasper: Go ahead.

Jasper gives her helmet to blacksmith gem, and she returns to her enhancement chest and searches for something, she pulls out a pike and she attaches the axe blade to the front of it and hands it back to the ultimate quartz.

Jasper: Thank you Bismuth.

Bismuth: You're welcome Jasper. Ruby, mind giving me you chisel knife so I can upgrade it as well?

Eyeball: Go ahead, knock yourself out.

Eyeball gives the builder gem her chisel knife, which she examined before going to her enhancement chest and pulling out a spikey ball which she attaches to the top of the knife and returns it to the one- eyed Ruby.

Eyeball: Thank you Bismuth, it's amazing!

Bismuth: You're welcome. Now with these upgrades, you can do even more damage than before and you can switch out your upgrades for your normal ones.

Steven: Cool!

Jasper: Amazing!

Eyeball: Awesome!

Bismuth: It's a pleasure doing Bismuth with you.

As Steven, Jasper and Eyeball started talking to each other about their new upgraded weapons. Connie decided to talk to Bismuth herself.

Connie: Wait Bismuth, what about my sword?

Bismuth: Don't worry Connie, it doesn't need an upgrade. It has the power to destroy a gem's physical form but not the gem itself.

Connie: Oh, okay.

Bismuth the looked behind her and noticed that Greg. the rest of the Rubies, and Peridot were feeling down. So Bismuth decided to walk up to them.

Bismuth: Greg, Peridot, you two okay?

Leggy: The rest of the Rubies have the same problem that Peridot has.

Peridot: I'm okay. It's just that I don't have a summon-able weapon like everyone else does.

Bismuth: How come?

Peridot: Me and the Rubies are Era-2 Gems, we're new. Because of Homeworld's low resources, all modern gems don't have much powers during and after their creation. Me... all I have is my metal powers and my knowledge of Gem technology.

Bismuth: Don't worry Gems, your weapon will come I'm sure of it.

Peridot and the Rubies: Really?

Bismuth: Of course, look at Pearl for example. She was a servant gem on Homeworld, she wasn't meant to be a soldier, but with help from Rose, training and dedication, she was able to summon her spear. Yours will come, you just got to believe in yourself. I always wondered what a Peridot's weapon would be like, now I might get that chance.

Peridot: You're right, thanks Bismuth.

The Rubies: Thanks Bismuth.

Bismuth: Well, it's a pleasure doing Bismuth with you all. Now Greg, are you okay?

Greg: I'm fine. It's just that, I wish could help: My son is about to fight a war and I want fight alongside him to make he gets out of this alive.

Greg pulls out his guitar.

Greg: But all I have is my guitar, I'm a musician, but I wish I could do more to help my son.

Bismuth felt bad for the musician, she came up with something.

Bismuth: Wait I got an idea, and Peridot, I'll need your help to pull it off.

Peridot: Really, thank you.

Bismuth: You're welcome. Now Greg, can we borrow you guitar for a few minutes.

Greg: Sure, here you go.

Greg hands over his guitar to Bismuth and Peridot.

Bismuth: Now does anyone have piece of gem technology?

Steven: No.

Jasper: No.

Lapis: No.

Eyeball: Not really.

Leggy: I do!

Everyone looked over at Leggy. Leggy pulls out a gem destabilizer. Peridot cowers behind Bismuth in fear of the device.

Leggy: Should this help?

Bismuth crouches down to get a closer look at the Destabilizer.

Steven: Careful, Garnet was poofed by that thing!

Bismuth: I got it Steven.

Bismuth: Hmm, this could work. Alright Peridot, let's get to work.

Peridot: Okay!

The following content in this montage is not mine. All content in this belong to their respective owners. Now enjoy it.

Cue Montage: Soundtrack: Bismuth's Forge

Bismuth took the gem destabilizer and puts it on the table. Peridot walked up to her and put the guitar on the table. walked over to some canisters of minerals and took some of them out and walks back to the table. She covers Greg's guitar with the minerals and bathes it in lava. After a few seconds, the guitar was on fire and Bismuth blows the flames off of it, it was still burning hot and it took some time for the heat to die down, when it did the guitar was now silver and shiny Bismuth then shapeshifts her left hand into scissors and cuts the strings off, where she hands them to Peridot and instructs her to try and put the energy of the Gem Destabilizer into the strings.

Peridot tries to find something on the Gem Destabilizer, but she couldn't find anything. She decided to use the Gem Destabilizer's energy on the strings and it works. She carefully gives the strings to Bismuth and she reattaches them to the guitar. Then Peridot creates a button to make sure that it can transform back to normal and into a weapon when Greg needs to.

After making it, Peridot attaches it to the guitar. With there experiment complete, the two workers high-fived each other. The two presented Greg's new weapon to him.

Bismuth: Here you go Greg, one modified guitar just for you. Whenever you strum the strings, it will send out of wave of gem destabilizing energy in it's path.

Greg takes the guitar.

Greg: It's amazing, thanks you two.

Bismuth: You're welcome. Now let's train.

Steven: Oh, I know just the place.

I hope you enjoyed that little montage.

* * *

Sky Arena

Steven teleports the others to the sky arena.

Bismuth: So this is where Pearl trains you and Connie.

Steven: Yup. So what do we do first.

Bismuth: I say we test our weapons to see how much they can do.

Steven: Yeah, that sound good, to the center everyone.

Steven and the others were on one side and Bismuth was on the other.

Bismuth: Homeworld treats us like dirt because we don't shine like the elites, but I know that together we can fight back and show the Diamonds what happens when they mess with Earth!

Bismuth shapeshifts her hands into hammers.

Bismuth: Now everyone, show me what you got!

Jasper: I'll go first.

Jasper charges at Bismuth, ready to punch her. But Bismuth blocks it and instantly blocks the other punch afterwards. Bismuth and Jasper started grappling against one another trying to overpower the other.

Bismuth: I think the Ultimate Quartz is losing her bravado!

Bismuth knocks Jasper away, creating a big crater. Lapis summoned the water from the clouds and created huge water fists.

Bismuth: I wonder which one of one is stronger. Me or you?

Lapis: Let's find out.

Lapis slammed down one of her hands, trapping her in it, but Bismuth punches her way free and jumps into the air and comes down on the ocean gem, Lapis used her other hand to protect herself. Bismuth slammed Lapis down in the ground, creating a small crater.

It was Steven's turn, he summons two of his shields and throws one of them at Bismuth, who catches it, but it was a distraction, as the 2nd shield hits her in the face, stunning her for a few seconds. And Greg used this to strum a few strings on his guitar and blast her with a wave of energy. Bismuth was blown into the stands... next to Peridot and the Rubies.

Eyeball charged at her with her mace, and Bismuth and her clashed metals for at few minutes. Bismuth easily won and knocks Eyeball down the stairs. Connie charges at Bismuth with Rose's Sword. She blocks the strike.

Connie: Nice.

Bismuth: Thank you.

Bismuth sends Connie into the air and she throws her sword, as she lands. Bismuth looks around and saw that Steven is gone.

Bismuth: Wait, where's Steven?

A large shadow appeared over Bismuth. She looked at the sky and saw something. It looked like a meteor but really it was Steven in his bubble, While Bismuth was distracted by the others, Steven jumps into the air, summons the spikes on his bubble.

Steven: I'm about to wreck your Bismuth!

Steven's spikey bubble crashes into Bismuth, creating a huge crater. After a few minutes, and when the dust cleared, Bismuth was pushing the bubble off of her. Steven dismissed his bubble.

Steven: Are you okay, Bismuth?

Bismuth easily got up and she looked non injured.

Bismuth: I'm fine, that was very creative Steven.

Steven: Thanks. Okay, everyone I'm going heal all of you.

Steven healed everyone, including himself.

Steven: Okay, everyone it's time to face the Diamonds.

Everyone: YEAH!

Everyone slowly walked to the Warp Pad to go back to the Beach House.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, today's me and my sister's Birthday, so my gift to you is this finished chapter. All I have to say is... FINALLY! I finally completed this chapter. Please review and I'll see you all next time when Steven and his team face off against the Diamonds and their army!**


	7. The Gems vs Blue Diamond's Court Round 1

**Beach House...**

Steven teleported everyone back to the ruined Beach House and they all headed outside and saw the fleet in the sky above them.

Bismuth: So Steven, which Diamond shall we go after first?

Steven: I say we go after Blue Diamond first, she re-activated the Kindergartens on Earth. We defeat her, stop the Kindergartens, and save Ruby and Sapphire. We'll spilt into three teams, one to shut downs the Kindergartens, the other to fight Blue Diamond and her forces, and the last one to save Ruby and Sapphire. Hmm... Bismuth, you, me, Connie, and Lapis are going to save Ruby and Sapphire.

Bismuth: Gotcha.

Connie: Ok.

Lapis: Okay.

Steven: Jasper, Doc, and Eyeball, you'll need to fight Blue Diamond and her forces.

Jasper: Good, fighting's what I was made for.

Doc: You got it soldier.

Eyeball: Fighting alongside my hero... BEST DAY EVER!

Steven: Dad, Navy, Army, Leggy, and Peridot, you'll have to find away to shut down the Kindergartens again.

Greg: You got it, Shtu-ball.

Leggy: Let's hope this works out.

Navy: I agree.

Army: Come on you two, Gem up. We're soldiers! We can do this!

Peridot: Affirmative Steven.

Steven: Then it's settled... Oh wait, I almost forgot! We don't know how to contact each other in case something goes wrong!

Peridot: Don't worry Steven, I use some Earth and Gem technology and made some communicators just in case we needed them.

Peridot pulls out 11 wrist communicators in the form of watches. She gives them to everyone.

Steven: Thanks Peridot, these look awesome.

Peridot: You're welcome. To activate it, just turn the dial to contact the gem or human you want to contact.

Steven: Got it. Now let's get inside that ship.

But Blue Diamond was monitoring the group and sets the ship on high alert and alerted all the gems on board.

Ruby: Oh no...

Blue Diamond: Oh yes, the hybrid is coming to stop me. Little does he know, him and his group are vastly outnumbered.

Ruby was fuming with rage and Sapphire was completely engulfed with rage.

Blue Diamond: All gems listen, when the hybrid and his allies enter the ship, attack with everything you have don't let them reach the rebels! Now let's give them a Homeworld welcome.

Blue Diamond opened the doors of her ship. Steven and the others were surprised.

Bismuth: Looks like there expecting us.

Jasper: Is Blue Diamond insane?

Lapis: Maybe, but she's probably cowardly too.

Steven: Okay, everyone Plan B: We go in, fight our way through, defend each other, and in the confusion, we do what we can.

Everyone got there weapons out.

Steven: Charge!

 **Blue Diamond's Ship...**

Steven and the others charged into Blue Diamond's ship and started fighting every gem under Blue Diamond's court. It was a warzone, Screams filled the air, weapons were clashing against one another, gems were being poofed, the place was getting demolished around them, and all in all, it became an all out battlefield, but Blue Diamond wasn't worried... not at all.

Steven was surrounded by five Quartz soldiers. They all jumped into the air to deliver the coup de grace, but Steven made the shield bigger and blocked them, he then pushed them into the air.

Steven: Boomerang Shield.

Steven threw his shield at them, poofing them.

Connie was running through the battlefield, poofing any gem that got in her way with Rose's Sword. She saw Peridot cornered by a battalion of Homeworld Rubies led by a red Jasper. She was trying to use her metal powers to defend herself but they punched her way through every defense she made. Peridot fell to the ground in exhaustion. She looked up to the Jasper standing over her.

Jasper Facet 7-Y-8-O Cut 3-J-N: Say goodbye, you worthless Peridot.

The Jasper readied her fist to deliver the final blow but she screamed in pain as Connie ran Rose's Sword through her chest.

Connie: I don't think so.

The Jasper poofed and Connie helped Peridot up.

Connie: Are you okay Peridot?

Peridot: I'm fine, thanks for the assistance Connie.

Connie: Glad to help.

Eyeball and the Rubies fused into the giant Ruby and starting swatting away at every Homeworld gem in sight. Jasper jumped off their shoulder and comet charged a group of fellow Quartzes into the ground, poofing them.

Steven was getting tired at the constant fighting and fell to his knees, at the worst time as a blue Rose Quartz with spikey silver hair carried her ball and chain combo through the floor.

Steven looked up to her.

Rose Quartz Facet 5-K-1-M Cut 4-H-B: Say goodbye... hybrid.

Just as The Rose Quartz struck her weapon down on Steven, he suddenly found himself shielded by a barrier made of water and the blow was deflected, he knew this was Lapis' doing, and Bismuth came down and slammed the Rose Quartz into the ground with her hammer hands. Lapis helped Steven up.

Lapis: Steven, are you okay?!

Steven: I'm fine just a little tired. Thanks.

Lapis: You're welcome.

Bismuth: Go free Ruby and Sapphire we'll cover you.

Steven: On it.

As Steven ran through the battlefield, a group of Era-2 Peridots in front of him tried to blast him with there limb enhancers but Greg poofed them with a Gem Destabilizing wave from his guitar.

Steven: Thanks Dad!

Greg: Anytime time Steven!

Steven finally reached the two captive lovebirds.

Ruby: Steven, it's so good to see you again!

Steven: Me too Ruby! I'll get you get out.

Steven walked up to the barrier, but just as he was about to put his hands on it, Ruby and Sapphire screamed as a white blade pierced through Steven's back. Steven was shocked and after a few seconds, the blade retracted back to it owner... and everyone on the battlefield froze as the owner revealed to be... White Diamond! Steven fell to the ground in intense pain as blood slowly started leaking out of his body. The others immediately rushed over to the wounded hybrid.

Greg: STEVEN! NO!

Lapis: GET UP!

Jasper: COME ON!

Leggy: DON'T DIE ON US!

Army and Navy: STVEN, NO!

Connie: STEVEN!

Peridot: NOT STEVEN!

Eyeball: COME ON SOLDIER! GET UP!

Blue Diamond started clapping slowly for White Diamond!

Blue Diamond: Good job White, very good job! Now let's take the others in for interrogation.

Bismuth was livid.

Bismuth: YOU WON'T TAKE US ALIVE!

Bismuth used her hammers and slammed them into the ground creating a huge dust cloud, when it cleared, Steven and the others were gone.

White Diamond: They're gone!

Blue Diamond: Don't worry Blue, they'll be back, we have what they came for.

Ruby was seething with absolute rage as her tears rolled down her face and Sapphire was silently crying her eye out. Ruby roared at her former Diamond.

Ruby: I'LL KILL YOU BLUE! YOU'RE DEAD! I'LL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!

Sapphire was still crying her eye.

Sapphire: Steven, I'm so sorry, I should have seen this coming...

 **Beach House...**

Bismuth and the others returned to the temple with the injured Steven in tow.

Greg: Steven, just hold on!

Steven muttered something to himself.

Connie: What?

Steven: My... mom's... healing... fountain!

Bismuth then realized something.

Bismuth: Rose's fountain?

Connie: It's a special fountain that can heal gems and humans, it could heal Steven! We must hurry to it!

Lion roared and everyone turned to him.

Connie: Lion can you take us there... Please?

Lion nodded and everyone climbed onto him.

Jasper: Can this thing get us there.

Connie: Yes, I been on Lion before.

Lion roared open a portal and jumped through it. Steven's life and as well the Earth's life was on the line. Time is of the essence!

Greg: Hold on Steven, we'll save you one way or another...

To be continued...

* * *

 **DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING NOW DID YOU? Admit it, you did not see that coming! Anyway, please review and I'll see you guys later.**


	8. Steven Battles Corruption!

**Rose's Fountain...**

Lion hopped through his portal with the others and the injured Steven in tow.

Greg carried his injured Steven as everyone went to Rose's fountain.

Greg: Hang on son, you'll be okay, just rest for now.

But Steven was out cold during the warp.

The others made it to the fountain,

Bismuth: So this is Rose's fountain.

Connie: Quick Mr. Universe, put Steven in!

Greg: Got it!

Greg gently put Steven into Rose's fountain and everyone watches as Steven slowly sinks in it.

Connie: Now all we have to do is wait for the effects of the fountain to heal him.

In the water, the out cold Steven was slowly getting healed by the healing water. In his mind however...

* * *

 **Centipeedle's Mind**

Steven was floating through darkness when he started hearing some faint voices.

?: Help...

?: Please...

?: Help us...

Steven: Huh, who's there?

?: Steven... help... us...

Steven suddenly found himself on the ground of what looks like a mixture of a factory and a forest, and what it was producing was acid. Ahead of him was three gems in chains, the gems all looked the same, but their gems were in different places. One had her gem for an eye and had big hair, the second had her gem on her forehead and had shorter hair, the last one had shorter hair as well and had her gem on her neck. They were battered, bruised, and beaten.

Steven: Are you three alright?

?: Steven, please help us?

Steven: Wait, who are you and how do you know my name?

?: My name is Emerald, the one on the right is Nephrite and the one on the left is Jade, there part of my crew.

Jade: Hello there.

Nephrite: It's so nice to meet you.

Steven: It's nice to meet you guys too, don't worry I'll get you guys out!

Steven ran towards the three captive gems, but before he could get to them, a green mist stopped him in his tracks. The mist than went into the air and started forming began taking shape. The green mist took form of a green entity with green eyes and sharp, green, teeth, hands were claws. He was so big.

Steven: Ah! Who are you ?!

?: I am Corruption Incarnate, Me and other versions of me was created as a virus by The Diamond Authority, our job is to make sure that the unprotected gems stay corruption. So in order to save them, you must destroy me... The entity let out a beastly roar and as he roared he was spewing acid around them!

Steven: What? We don't to fight, can't we just talk this out like gems?

Corruption Incarnate: I'm unable to give you that option, you must fight in to protect those you care about. You should know that by now!

Corruption lifted it's claw up and brought it down onto the half gem, he quickly dodges it.

Steven got up and summoned his normal shield. Corruption fired acid at him and Steven summoned his bubble shield, the acid bounced off of it. Steven used his dream powers and summoned rocket sandals to fly up to Corruption Incarnate and threw his upgraded shield at it's face, Corruption roared in pain. Steven summoned two additional shields and threw them at it's legs, causing it to trip and fall to the floor. Steven flew back down to ground.

Steven: I wish I knew how to beat this thing.

Steven suddenly found his hands glowing, and out of nowhere, Steven fired a pink beam from his hands at Corruption, it screamed in agonizing pain, Steven got in idea.

Steven: I'm sorry! Curing Beam... GO!

Steven fired his Curing Beam at the Corruption, as it screamed in pain. But the entity stuck back!

Corruption: Think again boy!

Corruption infected the beam with corruption, and when it reached Steven, and started corrupting him too.

Emerald: Steven!

Nephrite: No!

Jade: Fight the corruption, Steven!

Steven: I have to fight this! All of the corrupted gems are counting on me!

Steven's skin started to slowly turn scaly and pink and the boy screamed in immense pain, with every second that passes, Steven's body was getting more and more corrupted.

* * *

Outside, the others saw what was happening to Steven, and pulled him out the fountain, his wound was healed but Steven was slowly getting corrupted.

Greg: What's happening to Steven?!

Connie: It's Corruption.

Bismuth: Corruption?

Corruption: Corruption was the last attack by the Diamonds on the last day of the war.

Bismuth: Oh no...

Jasper: Come on Steven, I know your in here. Fight this corruption!

Eyeball: Don't let it consume you.

Navy, Army, and Leggy: You can do it!

Connie (whispering): Please beat this Steven... I don't want to lose you, you're my Jam Bud... I love you.

* * *

 **Centip _e_ edle's Mind**

Steven was trying to fight back the growing corruption but it was no use, his mind was getting corrupted as well...

But when all hope seems to be lost, a certain someone speaks.

?: No...

In a flash of light, the half corrupted Steven found himself in a pink space in his gem.

* * *

 **Steven's Gem**

?: It's okay Steven, your corruption won't continue here.

Steven opened his left corrupted eye and got the shock of his life... Standing in front of him was a large woman with large, pink and curly hair, a long dress with a star on it, and had the same gem that he has in the same place as him: in her naval. Standing in front of him was the Rebellion leader, Pink Diamond's murderer, and former leader of the Crystal Gems: Rose Quartz.

Steven: M-Mom...

Rose: Hello Steven, it's so good to finally meet you for the first time.

Steven was crying tears of joy... he was just as happy to meet his Mom for the first time as well.

Steven instantly jumped up and hugged his deceased mother with every once of his love, which she returned.

Steven: I-It's so g-good to see you t-too... Mom!

After a few moments, Steven and Rose separated from the hug.

Steven: Okay, where should I start... there's so much that I want to know from you...

Rose: Well you can ask me anything... but first things first, Corruption Incarnate needs to be restrained.

* * *

Using her plant powers, Rose created chains from the trees and wrapped them around Corruption's arms and legs.

Corruption: What! Where did these come from! Wait... I know these vines... ROSE QUARTZ!

Nephrite: Rose Quartz?

Jade: Pink Diamond's Rose Quartz?

Emerald: The Leader of the Rebellion.

* * *

 **Back in Steven's Gem...**

Rose and Steven were sitting down on the floor in his gem.

Steven: Mom, what is this place, it's all pink.

Rose: We're inside your gem and before you ask, Steven, yes this is your gem, it's my gift to you and I don't regret it, not at all.

Steven: I'm glad but Mom, there's something I also want to know, how are you here now?

Rose: When I gave up my physical form, my spirit continues to live on inside of your gem. Also, I've seen everything that's happened to you and your friends...

Steven was wide eyed in shocked as he saw Rose crying, not crying healing tears but tears of sorrow.

Rose: Steven, I'm so sorry all of this happened to you... I never wanted my own son to suffer for my actions. I wanted you to have a happy life with your loved ones.

Steven: It's okay Mom, I know you never wanted this to happen. But that leads me to ask you something... why didn't you tell the others about Lion or about what happened to Bismuth.

Rose: Well for Lion, I knew that the Diamonds would target him too as they would show no mercy to anyone, human, gem or any creature who would try to oppose them, as for the Gems, they wouldn't understand that he was special to me, they would continue using him as transportation from one fight to another during the Rebellion and he would get tired. He needed to be kept secret from the Diamonds, and from my closest friends.

Steven: Mom, you really hurt Pearl by doing that.

Rose: I know, I never wanted to hurt Pearl like that and if I still had the chance, I would apologize to her for doing this.

Steven: It's not just Pearl you hurt, you hurt Amethyst too. She had an argument with Dad about taking you away from her, then she shape shifted into you to mess with him and I saw the whole thing.

Rose: I know I hurt everyone I cared about Steven, I never wanted to. I did what I had to do to protect them. Now back to Bismuth, I was so ashamed that I fought Bismuth and bubbled her. Her tactics were wrong, I was afraid that some of my fellow Gems would rebel against me and take Bismuth's side over mine, I didn't want to fight my own army too, I had no choice but to imprison her in that bubble until she saw reason and thanks to you, she did and look at where she is now. Listen Steven, rebelling against Homeworld, bubbling Bismuth, protecting Earth from Homeworld's clutches, shattering Pink Diamond and keeping all of those secrets from my friends were the hardest things I've ever had to do in my life. And I'm glad I did, because I get to see it from a different point of view... yours.

Steven was shocked at what he just heard, but he understood.

Steven: I understand. But Mom, I used to feel that the Gems hated me for what happened to you. Pearl didn't help me when I chasing after her when we found your sword, call me your by name, and she tried to take my gem out when I was a baby, Amethyst took her anger out on Dad, Ruby and Sapphire unfused and they fought over Pearl's betrayal, but I thought they fought over your absence! That's what caused Stevonnie to break! It's wasn't my fault your gone.

Rose was shocked at what she just heard and she started to cry again.

Rose: Steven... I'm so sorry that happened to you. Please understand, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl don't hate you, not at all. They're still trying to move on from me. Please don't hold that anger against them, they'll still trying to asset to the new world of human and gem interaction.

Steven: Don't worry Mom, I won't.

Steven looked down and saw his still corrupted body.

Steven: Am I going to be like this forever?

Rose: No, don't worry Steven, I'll put a bubble around you so the corruption won't spread.

Rose formed a bubble around her son.

Rose: There, now listen there's a way we can beat Corruption together. Weaken it until it's unable to move, when it's incapacitated, Use your Curing Beam to purify it until it poofs. Purification is it's species greatest weakness, when it's done, the corruption with disappear from Emerald, Nephrite, Jade's and your body for good.

Steven: Alright, I got it. Guess it's time to face the beast.

Rose: It is, and Steven...

Steven: Yes Mom?

Rose: I want to thank you for making me a mother and thank you for making Greg a father and thank you for being our son...

Steven: You're welcome.

Steven hugged his mom again, and she returned it.

Steven: I love you Mom.

Rose: I love you too Steven.

Steven then vanishes from his gem with Rose wishing him luck.

* * *

 **Centipeedle's Mind**

Steven: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Steven formed his bubble and deflect the beam back at Corruption, who used his head to dodge it.

Corruption Incarnate: I see, so you prevent yourself from being completely corrupted, that's a first because no one has ever stopped our species' corruption beam. So proud of you.

Steven: Thank you and once you're gone, me and those three gems over there will be free from corruption for good.

Corruption Incarnate: Well, let's if you can.

Corruption was about to fire a ball of green energy from one of it's hands at Steven. But Rose stopped it before he did.

Rose: No!

Rose used her powers to pin Corruption to the ground, leaving him vulnerable to attack.

Rose: Steven, now's your chance!

Steven: Right!

Steven ran over to the incapacitated entity and started bashing his shield in his face. It was aggravating him beyond all belief. When Steven got tired from his constant assault, Corruption blew him away with his breath. Steven quickly recovered using his floating powers.

Emerald, Nephrite, and Jade: Steven!

Rose: Steven, are you okay!

Steven: I'm fine Mom, but he's really strong you know.

Steven flew towards the still pinned down Corruption, who was trying to get back up from being pinned to the ground, and slammed into him with great force with his spikey bubble ability. After recovering from the blow, Corruption quickly fired three strong beams of energy at the hybrid, but Steven was protected from them with his spikey bubble shield. Steven summoned two upgraded shield and threw them into his eyes, they started cutting into them like chainsaws. Corruption roared with intense pain. While Corruption was blinded, Steven used this to his advantage, he jumped up as high as he could and used his dream powers to fly even high into the air. When he was just high enough, he summoned his shield and floated increasingly fast down on Corruption. When he was there, he exclaimed this line:

Steven: You may be a virus, but like you every virus has a cure, I am THAT CURE!

Steven slammed his shield into Corruption's head, knocking him out cold, the attack was so powerful that it cause a massive shockwave, knocking Emerald, Jade, and Nephrite off of their feet. Steven landed safely on the ground.

Steven: Now's my chance... I'm sorry Corruption, but I have to do this, I hope you understand... Curing Beam, GO!

Steven fired his curing beam at the incapacitated entity and began destroying it with it's own weakness it was glowing white. After ten minutes, the Corruption Incarnate was finally destroyed once and for all.

Steven: Goodbye Corruption Incarnate, I shall heal the rest of the others from your species infection.

Emerald: Yeah! That's my Chap Bud!

Nephrite: I can't believe what I just saw!

Jade: He actually defeated Corruption.

Steven's body then turned back to normal.

Rose: Steven, you did it!

Steven: No, we did it Mom, thank you, I couldn't have beat Corruption Incarnate without your help.

Rose: I was glad to help.

Steven: Now to free the others.

Steven ran back to the captive gems and broke their chains with his shield.

Emerald, Nephrite, and Jade tackled him in a big hug.

Emerald: Steven, thank you!

Nephrite: You saved us!

Jade: You're a hero! You're our hero!

Steven returned the hug with the best of his ability.

Steven: I couldn't leave you guys like that. No one deserves that fate.

The place around them started to collapse.

Steven: What's happening?!

Emerald: It's our minds, there turning back to normal!

Nephrite: Steven, you need to wake up! We'll meet you back at your house!

Jade: We'll be okay! We believe in you.

Steven slowly faded back into his body.

* * *

 **Rose's Fountain**

Steven slowly woke up and saw everyone staring at him.

Steven: Hey guys, what's going on...

Steven was immediately embraced by everyone there.

Greg: Steven, you're okay!

Jasper: Don't scare us like that again!

Bismuth: We were so worried about you!

The Ruby Squad: We're so glad you're okay!

Connie: Oh Steven, I'm so glad that my Biscuit is okay!

Lion roared in appreciation that Steven was back to normal.

Steven: I'm so glad to be okay too, there's so much I have to tell you guys...

Steven told them about his fight against Corruption Incarnate, how he almost got corrupted himself, how he found the Centipeedle and her crew inside their minds, how his mind went into his gem, and how he met his mother. The others were shocked at what happened in his mind.

Steven: And that's pretty much it.

Jasper, Bismuth, and the Rubies: Woah...

Lapis: Dang Steven, that must have been really emotional for you.

Steven: It was.

Greg: I'm glad you finally were able to meet Rose, Steven.

Steven: Thanks Dad, I'm glad to.

Connie: You really are something Steven, you did something that your mother couldn't.

Bismuth ruffled his hair.

Bismuth: You are better than her.

Jasper: You said it.

Peridot: We should go back to the house and beginning planning our next move.

Steven: You're right Peridot, Centipeedle, Nephrite, and Jade should be there by now. Lion, can you warp us back?

Lion let out a little roar and let everyone on his back and mane, he then warped everyone back to the House using his portal roar.

* * *

 **Yep, Steven has finally cured Centipeedle and her crew of corruption, and he finally managed to meet Rose for the first time in his life. Speaking of which in case you don't know, I based Steven's fight against Corruption on Naruto's fight with Kurama, and I also based Steven and Rose's meeting on Naruto's first meeting with his mother Kushina from the Naruto: Shippuden series. So three cheers for him. Please review and I'll see you all next time.**


	9. Steven's Army and Freeing Beach City

**Beach House...**

Steven and the others arrived back their ruined headquarters on Lion. When they arrived Emerald, Jade and Nephrite were sitting on the couch.

Emerald: Steven you're here... and who are your friends?

Greg: I'm Steven father, Greg Universe.

Connie: I'm Steven's best friend, Connie Mahasweran.

Lapis: I'm his Beach Summer Fun Buddy, Lapis Lazuli.

Peridot: I'm one of the new Crystal Gems, The Great and Loveable Peridot.

Bismuth: I'm a Crystal Gem from long ago and weapons expert, Bismuth.

Jasper: I'm Jasper, the Ultimate Quartz.

Doc: Leader of the Ruby Team: Ruby.

Navy: Distraction of the Ruby Team: Ruby.

Eyeball: Veteran of the war: Ruby.

Leggy: Newbie of the Ruby of Team: Ruby.

Army: Muscle of the Ruby Team: Ruby.

Emerald: Emerald, nice to meet you.

Nephrite: Nephrite, hello.

Jade: Jade, a pleasure to be of acquaintance.

Steven: Alright, now that everyone knows each other, let's go to the Sky Arena to train for the final battle against the Diamonds.

Emerald: The Diamonds are here!

Steven: Yes and the rest of Homeworld are searching for me, they captured Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl, reactivated all of the Kindergartens on Earth, and imprisoned Beach City with a powerful barrier, we've tried to fight Blue Diamond and her court, but during the fight White Diamond got into the ship and nearly killed me when I tried to rescue Ruby and Sapphire, we then retreated to Rose's fountain so I could get healed and well... you know the rest.

Emerald gripping her hand in anger.

Nephrite had a hand over of mouth in shock.

Jade had tears in her eyes.

Emerald: No one hurts my Chap bud and gets away with it...

Nephrite: First the Diamonds corrupts us and now this... is there no limit to how cruel they can be!

Jade: I can't believe this happened to all of you...

Steven: So what do you say Emerald, Nephrite, and Jade... will you helps us stop the Diamonds from destroying Earth?

Emerald: I may not have the same feelings for Earth as Rose for Earth... but sure.

Nephrite: Same goes for me, those Diamonds need to pay for what they've done to us and the other gems that were also corrupted by them. Especially our Diamond White Diamond!

Jade: I can't to be on the battlefield again, count me in!

Steven: Okay let's go.

Everyone got on the Warp Pad and Steven teleported everyone to the Sky Arena.

* * *

 **Sky Arena...**

The Warp Pad activated and re-materialized everyone's atoms, when it was done everyone appeared at the Sky Arena.

Steven: Emerald, Nephrite, and Jade, welcome to the Sky Arena.

Emerald: So this is where the first battles of the war were fought.

Jade: Awesome.

Nephrite: Outstanding.

Steven: Okay everyone, you guys start training, I'm going to use my dream powers again.

Connie: What for?

Steven: I'm going to use my dream powers to contact the Watermelon Stevens on Mask Island, it'll be quick.

Steven stood in the stands and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Mask Island...**

Steven projected his consciousness into the mind of the Watermelon Steven he used to help Alexandrite defeat Malachite when she returned. Steven ran through the village and rounded every watermelon up and explained the situation in watermelon language... and after a few minutes, the chief and all of the watermelon villagers roared in determination, Steven and every watermelon made their way to their wooden boats and began their towards Beach City and with that Steven went back to sleep... transmitting his consciousness back into his body.

* * *

 **Sky Arena...**

When Steven woke up, he saw everyone training, he saw Connie training with Jasper, Greg training with Nephrite, Emerald and Bismuth training with the Rubies, and Lion training Jade. Steven then saw Lapis and Peridot sitting in the stands next to him.

Lapis: Steven, you're awake.

Steven: Yes I am, anyways guys good news, the Watermelon Stevens are on their way.

Peridot: That's good. Now that you're awake, let's train as well.

Steven: You got it.

Steven, Lapis, and Peridot got up and walked down towards the training area... for the training of a lifetime.

* * *

After a few hours of intense training, the sun was starting to set and the Sky Arena was ruined, even more so since the fight Steven and Amethyst had. Everyone had bruises, burns and/or scratches on their bodies and they were all extremely exhausted.

Steven: Wow, we really did a number on each other didn't we?

Greg: Yeah, we did.

Connie: Yeah.

Jasper: Uh-huh.

Bismuth: Yup.

Doc: Affirmative.

Leggy: Yes.

Navy: Oh you don't know the half of it.

Army: Talk about intense training.

Eyeball: That was probably the most intense training I've ever had.

Emerald: You said it Steven.

Nephrite: 100%.

Jade: Talk about a tiring workout.

Lion: (roars).

Lapis: Training is intense as it can get.

Peridot: You said it Lapis.

After a short rest, Steven healed the others and himself with his healing spit.

Jasper: Okay now that we're healed, what's the plan?

Steven: I think we need to gather up as many allies as we can. First we have to destroy that barrier around Beach City and think with Emerald, Nephrite, and Jade's help, we can do that.

Emerald: Of course, we're scientist gems, with our intelligence we should be able to get rid of it.

Steven: Okay, everyone here's the plan: Bismuth, Peridot, go back to the forge and make as many weapons as you can, the people of Beach City, the people from Keystone, and the Watermelon Stevens will need them. Everyone else, we're going back to the Beach House and heading towards the barrier. When it's done, we'll meet up and take fight to the Diamonds for the last time!

Everyone: Yeah!

Bismuth and Peridot ran to the Warp Pad.

Bismuth: Well see you soon.

Peridot: Good luck you guys.

Bismuth and Peridot quickly warped to the forge. Steven and the others ran to the warp pad warped back to the Beach House...

* * *

 **Bismuth's Forge...**

Bismuth and Peridot ran to Bismuth's forge and Bismuth opened it.

Bismuth: Alright Peridot, let's get building.

Peridot: You got it Bismuth.

* * *

 **Beach House...**

Steven and the others returned to Beach House...

to see a surprising sight!

A very familiar plane was in the ground, it had one of its wings singed off, the propeller on the end was blown off, the engine was blasted apart and it was a smoking mess from the inside out... and the pilot was injured in the crash.

Lapis: Doesn't that flying machine look familiar?

Greg: You're right it does, is that-

Steven: Uncle Andy?!

Lapis: No way...

The injured pilot walked a few feet before he collapsed on the ground and passed out.

Steven: Ah, we have to help him! Quick Dad, help me get him on the couch.

Greg: Right!

Steven and Greg quickly ran to their injured family member and helped him inside.

Once inside, Steven quickly healed him with his healing powers, it took a few minutes for Andy to wake up.

Andy: Steven? Greg? Lapis?

Steven hugged his Uncle.

Steven: Uncle Andy, you're okay!

Andy: Steven, it's so good to see you again.

Andy returned the hug.

Greg: It's nice to see you again Andy.

Andy got up and hugged his cousin.

Andy: It's nice to see you again too cousin.

Greg returned the hug and after a few moments they separated.

Lapis: Hello there Andy, what brings you here to Beach City?

Andy: Oh right, I guess I should explain: I was flying through the air when I went suddenly I felt like I was in a terrible storm because this lightning was striking me and plane which caused my plane's engine to start malfunctioning I continued to fly regardless of the plane's engine problems when I was passing this green hand in the sky and I must have angered it because it blasted off one of my plane's wings, my plane's rear propeller and caused my plane's engine to fail and I was forced to crash land it in front of your house or what's left of it, speaking of which what happened to it.

Steven explained the situation to his uncle, who understood it or at least tried to.

Andy: Okay, let me see if I got this straight: Three evil, illegal, space queens came to Earth with armies from space because of something your Mom killed one of them a long time ago, now they captured some of our family members, captured Beach City in a barrier, and now their threatening to destroy Earth and kill us if you don't surrender yourself to them and then to you and your friends here tried to save them, but you nearly died by one of them and you came back here to plan something else.

Steven: Yup, we're planning to free Beach City now. We could use your help Uncle.

Andy: You can count me in, we'll show those illegal aliens not to mess with our planet!

Steven: Okay Andy, everyone, to the barrier!

Everyone ran as fast as they could to the barrier and they arrived there in a few seconds.

Emerald: Okay everyone, stand back.

Jade: Ready, Nephrite?

Nephrite: You know it!

Emerald summoned her weapon which was an acid sprayer and fired it at the barrier. Nephrite summoned her weapon too, Nephrite's weapon was a crossbow that fires melting arrows that slowly burns anything that touches, she fires the arrows the barrier. Jade summoned her weapon too which was a slang that fired explosive energy projectiles and joins her crewmates in destroying White Diamond's barrier. They were doing pretty well and after a few minutes, it was finally destroyed.

Steven: Emerald, Nephrite, Jade, you guys did it!

Emerald: Yeah, we did.

Nephrite: Woohoo!

Jade: Good job us!

All of sudden, the Warp Pad from the Temple activated, Bismuth and Peridot were back with so many weapons that could arm the entire US army.

Bismuth: We're back, we got some modernized weapons.

Peridot: I see you guys destroyed the barrier around Beach City, good job.

Steven: Thanks, now let's go help everyone in Beach City.

Steven and the others charged into the battlefield that was Beach City.

* * *

 **Beach City...**

In Beach City was chaos everywhere, property was getting broken, the streets were getting broken and cracked with humans getting slammed into it, and human blood was getting splattered everywhere.

Sadie was getting choked by a Quartz soldier when the others arrived.

Steven: Sadie, catch this modified spear!

Steven threw the spear to the Big Donut worker and she caught it quickly stabbed the Quartz in the head, poofing her. Sadie was catching her breath. The others ran up to her and helped her up off the ground.

Steven: Sadie, are you okay?

Sadie: Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for the help Steven.

Steven: I'll heal you, just hold still.

Steven licked his palm and placed it on Sadie's face, it took a few seconds for the effects to kick in.

Sadie: Thanks, what's the plan.

Steven: We need to give all the humans in the city these weapons to help fight back, we could use all the help we can get.

Sadie: You got it. Give as many weapons as I can carry and I'll help give them out.

Steven gave Sadie a total of ten weapons each in both hands and ran off to give to the struggling humans.

Steven: Everyone else spread out and hand out the weapons to every human you see.

Everyone: Right!

Everyone grabbed as many weapons as they could and ran through the ruined Beach City. Peridot carried the most using her metal powers.

* * *

Greg and Andy were running through an alley with weapons in tow, Greg was poofing as many gems as he can using his weaponized guitar. He saw the Pizza family pinned down by some Rubies, he sent out a musical energy number from his guitar and poofed them. Greg and Andy ran and helped them up.

Greg and Andy: Are you guys okay?

Jenny: We're fine.

Nanefua: Thank you Greg.

Kiki: You really saved our necks.

Kofi: For helping us, you, Steven, and your family can get free pizza any time you want!

Greg: Really, thank you.

Jenny: Who is this.

Andy: My name is Andy, Andy Demayo.

Nanefua: It's nice to meet you.

Andy: Likewise, here are some weapons for you.

Greg and Andy gave Jenny a scythe, Kofi a Gem Destabilizing blaster, Kiki an auto poofing sword, and Nanefua an auto poofing axe.

Greg: Help us hand out these weapons to everyone else.

Kofi: You got it, everyone grab some weapons and hand them out to everyone you come across.

Jenny, Kiki, and Nanefua grabbed some weapons and ran off to help everyone else against the Homeworld Gems.

* * *

Meanwhile with Connie, she was poofing every Homeworld Gem in her way. She gave as many weapons to many struggling humans as possible until she was imprisoned in a tractor beam by an Era-2 Peridot, she formed her blaster and was about to fired it at her when she got ran over by a familiar car.

After the two passengers got out, Connie instantly recognized them.

Connie: Mom, Dad!

Dog and Priyanka Mahasweran: Connie!

Connie ran up and hugged her parents, with her parents returning it.

Connie: What are you two doing here?

Doug: Well, we were worried about you.

Priyanka: We want to make sure you're safe.

Connie: I am, thanks for saving me.

Priyanka: You're welcome honey.

Doug: It's our duties as parents to protect their child.

Connie: Here's a weapon for you two, trust me, for what's happening right now, you'll going to need them.

Connie gave her dad a cross bow that gem destabilizing arrows and gave her mother an auto poofing Morningstar.

Doug: Thank you sweetie.

Priyanka: This is cool.

The Era-2 Peridot used her free limb enhancer to lift the Mahasweran's vehicle off of her and threw it at them. Connie noticed it.

Connie: Look out!

Doug and Priyanka turned around and screamed in fear, they quickly wrapped their arms around their daughter protectively and waited for the car to crash on them... and it never came. They turned around and saw Steven had protected them from Peridot's attack with his bubble. Steven dismissed his bubble.

Steven: Are you guys okay?!

Connie: We're fine.

Doug: Thank you.

Priyanka: You saved us Steven.

Steven: It's part of my job.

* * *

Lapis was flying through the air with Peridot on her back, Lion was assisting them from the ground, they were carrying a few weapons with Peridot's metal powers and Lion's pocket Dimension respectively. They saw the Fryman family, the Dewey family and Onion's family getting oppressed by Homeworld Gems.

Peridot: Those humans aren't going to last long, we must assist them.

Lapis: Right. Ready Lion?

Lion: (Roars in Agreement.)

Lapis used her water powers to restrain the Homeworld Gems, and Peridot and Lion used her metal powers and his pocket dimension respectively to make the close combat weapons fly at them and fired the long ranged blasters at them and they were all poofed.

Peridot: All of you, grab those weapons to defend yourselves they'll reform soon!

They all grabbed the weapons of the ground and charged into battle.

* * *

Jasper, the Rubies, Bismuth, Emerald, Nephrite, and Jade were assisting every human they came across from the Homeworld Gems and handed them the last of the weapons.

* * *

After the humans of Beach City and Keystone were given weapons, the gang along with Connie's parents regrouped at the ruined Beach House.

Steven: Oh here they come.

Everyone looked at the fleet of wooden ships sailing closer to the beach. After a few seconds, they docked their boats and all of the Watermelon Stevens got out.

Andy: What are those things?

Steven: There some watermelon clones I created.

Priyanka: Are they friendly?

Steven: Yes they are.

Connie: Aw, they look so cute.

Steven and the other watermelons blushed at Connie's compliment.

Steven: Aw thanks, now listen Mr. and Mrs. Mahasweran, you need to go back to Beach City and help everyone fight off the Homeworld Gems, while we fight the Diamonds.

Priyanka: Okay, Connie please be careful.

Connie: I will, you guys be safe.

Doug: We will.

Connie hugged her parents, they returned it. Steven felt happy for her but couldn't help but feel sad for himself because his Mom couldn't physically hug him like he wanted. Mrs. Mahasweran noticed this.

Priyanka: Steven, you want to join in on our hug?

Steven felt tears of joy in his eyes and ran over to the inviting hug... they separated after a few minutes and Doug and Priyanka left to help the people in Beach City with the armed Watermelon Stevens.

Steven: Alright, this is it. Any got last words before we go in.

Greg: Let's try not to get separated.

Andy got a auto poofing hand cannon from Bismuth's weapon cargo.

Andy: Let's save our planet.

Connie: They may have the numbers but we have the power.

Peridot: If this is the last fight, I'm glad it's with my friends.

Lapis: When we're done, we need to heal the other corrupted gems out there.

Bismuth: I can't wait to show those upper crusts who's boss.

Emerald: Taking down the Diamonds will be tough... but I know that together we can do it.

Nephrite, Jade, Jasper, and the Rubies: You said it.

Steven: Well said everyone, now get on Lion.

Everyone got on either Lion's back and got in Lion's mane and Lion roared a portal and jumped through it... towards their final battle.

* * *

 **Ok everyone, I'm almost done with this story, I'd say 2, 3, or 4 chapters left of it, including of a few surprises in them. The final battle is a few moments away. So please review and favorite this chapter because of right now things are about to go downtown. Anyway, I'll see you all next time.**


	10. Steven & friends vs the Ultimate Gems

**Blue Diamond's Ship...**

Steven and the others manage to made it into Blue Diamond's ship quietly, everyone got off on Lion.

Steven: It's quiet, too quiet. Do they know we're here.

Bismuth: I don't think so, but I think it's best we stay as stealthy as possible.

Everyone nodded and continued on.

They walked into a room and immediately felt something was off.

Steven: It feels weird, with all their advance technology, their would have at least alerted everyone on the ship of us.

Emerald: There probably planning something. Something big.

Unknown to our heroes, up above them on a platform, someone was watching them and decided to act...

She pointed her laser gun at the oblivious Steven and fired it!

But Jasper, using her heighten senses realized it was heading towards Steven.

Jasper: Steven, look out!

Jasper ran towards Steven, pushed him out of the way and got hit in the head by the unknown assailant's blast... it was a gem destabilizing blast.

Peridot: AH!

The Rubies: NO!

Steven: Jasper!

Jasper's body started to slowly vanish away and with last look at everyone, she poofs with Steven putting her gem into his pocket.

?: Have you been a "good" group of rebels.

Bismuth: Show yourself!

A group of gems consisting of a Carnelian who's gem was on the back of her head, a Peridot who's gem was on her back, a Ruby who's gem was on the base of her neck, a slim Quartz who's gem was on her chest, a Lazuli who's gem was on her stomach, and finally a Bismuth who's gem was on her right shoulder, slowly walked out of the shadows to greet our heroes.

Ruby: Look's like you've have.

Lazuli: You've done a good job protecting Earth, but now it's over.

Peridot: Another Peridot?

Bismuth: A Bismuth?

Eyeball: A Ruby?

Andy: Who are you?!

Ultimate Quartz: We're the Ultimate Gems, gems of absolute perfection!

Ultimate Carnelian: You're completely outmatched by us... Steven, Rose Quartz!

Steven: I'm not Rose, I'm Steven!

Ultimate Bismuth: He's a hybrid Carnelian, and whether you're Steven or Rose Quartz it doesn't matter! Your entire existence as a hybrid has embarrassed Homeworld: the Rebellion has completely humiliated the Diamond Authority, Pink Diamond is gone because of your mother's actions, resources are low... and because you have Rose's gem, you must now take the blame for all of it.

Steven: Don't you think I know that!

Ultimate Ruby: Ok I can't wait to tear you all apart!

Ultimate Carnelian: Now hold on everyone, let me have the first go at them. I took out the Ultimate Quartz just now and it's only fair that I get first crack at them.

Ultimate Ruby: We wish you luck. Let's watch this.

The other Ultimate Gems stepped back.

Ultimate Carnelian: Let's what you all got. I'm the Ultimate Assassin.

Carnelian summoned some clones of herself and then summoned another laser rifle from her gem.

The gang took their stances.

Greg: Here she comes!

Carnelian and her clones jumped down on the ground, with their weapons ready as well.

Carnelian: You Gems really shouldn't have betrayed us!

Steven and his friends and family charged into Carnelian and her clones...

 **Steven and his friends vs Carnelian and her clones**

* * *

Andy tried to strike one of Carnelian's clones with his auto poofing axe but she came dodging it.

Andy: Are you kidding me?!

Carnelian's clone kick him in face sending him skidding across the battlefield floor.

* * *

Greg was trying to poof the Carnelian clone that he was fighting with the battle guitar but it had no affect on it.

Greg: Oh no.

The Carnelian clone slams him into the wall and Greg jumped back out.

* * *

Connie managed to split her opponent in two with Rose's Sword... the two halves materialized their missing halves now theirs two.

Connie: Great, two for the price of one!

* * *

Emerald, Nephrite, and Jade were back to back against to their opponents. Emerald was in a power struggle against hers, Jade was having a shootout against hers, and Nephrite was trying to blast her opponent away but it wasn't doing any damage to it

Emerald: These clones are powerful.

Nephrite: Our attacks are doing very little damage to them.

Jade: We must keep fighting, everyone's counting on us.

* * *

Lion was trying to blast the Carnelian clone with his sonic roar but it kept dodging it, it got in close and kneed him in the face, sending him to ground.

* * *

Lapis and Peridot were also back to back, their attacks while being powerful, weren't doing much damage to them because their weren't real clones.

Peridot: Come on. Fall you clods!

Lapis: There has to be a weakness to them.

* * *

The Rubies fused into the giant Ruby tried to smash their opponent but the Carnelian clone, being smaller evaded the blows, and deliver a strong blow to the face sending her crashing into the wall.

Ruby Fusion: Woah, she's powerful!

* * *

Bismuth used her Sai hands to slice the her enemy in two but she was avoiding every single attack thrown at her.

* * *

Finally with Steven, he was fighting the real Carnelian and thanks to his training was starting to overpower her.

Steven: Carnelian, please stop this, I don't want to hurt you.

Carnelian refused to listen to reason.

Carnelian: Unfortunately you have too. When you poof me my clones will disappear.

Steven was tearing up and after a few moments, comes to a decision.

Steven: Well, if that's the case fine!

Steven having had enough, took his shield and slammed it on Carnelian's head, finally poofing her and causing her clones to disappear. Steven bubbled the ultimate assassin to the Burning Room.

The other ultimate gems were shocked at what they saw.

Ultimate Ruby: Oh, they're so dead!

The Ultimate Ruby jumped down and charged directly at Steven.

Greg: Steven, behind you!

Steven turned around and saw the Ultimate Ruby coming down at him but before she could make contact, the Ruby Fusion grabbed her and threw her into the wall, creating a big crater.

Ruby Fusion (Doc): Sorry, but you're fighting us now.

Ultimate Ruby: Bring it on, I've took on and beat fusions before. You're just a walk in the park for me.

Ruby Fusion (Navy): Have you beat a synced fusion before?

Ultimate Ruby: No, but I'm excited for the challenge!

Ruby Fusion (Eyeball): Everyone, stay back. We'll take care of her.

* * *

 **The Ruby Fusion vs the Ultimate Ruby**

The Rubies' fusion tried to lay out the first punch, but the Ultimate Ruby grabbed her giant arm and started spinning her around for a few seconds before throwing her into the air towards the ceiling, but they shrug it off and head-butts their charging ultimate opponent into the ground, creating a huge crater from the impact.

Ultimate Ruby: This is a challenge, I'm very excited!

The Ultimate Ruby got up as the Ruby fusion landed on the ground.

Ruby Fusion (Army): Are you ready for Round 2, Ruby!

Ultimate Ruby: Ready and willing!

Steven put his bubble around his friends and family.

The Ultimate Ruby jumped up to her fused opponent, grabbed them by their large hair, and slammed them to the ground, creating an earthquake of Homeworld proportions. They got up and punched their small opponent down, she got up and summoned her weapon: it was a suit of armor. The Rubies summoned Eyeball's Chisel Knife and the two hotheads clashed. The air around them felt hot because of it. The Ultimate Ruby tried to jump and kick the Fused Ruby in the face and they block it with Eyeball's knife, the fusion tried to slice them with it but the Ultimate Ruby's armor protected her. it was pretty much a stalemate.

Ultimate Peridot: They're evenly matched.

Back to the fight, the Ultimate Ruby charged at her fused foe like a rocket and slammed them in a wall. They were injured and almost unfused but like Alexandrite during her fight with Malachite on Mask Island, they re-fused through sheer willpower.

Ruby Fusion (Doc): Stay together Rubies! We can win!

Ultimate Ruby: You really are strong aren't you?

Ruby Fusion (Leggy): That's a fusion ability, having super strength and durability.

Ultimate Ruby: Let's see how strong you really are.

The Ultimate Ruby summoned all of her power and charges at her with her full power, the Ruby Fusion blocks it using all of their fusion's strength as they struggled to hold back as they were getting pushed back, eventually slamming into the wall. Finally, using every once of strength they had, they threw the ultimate Ruby towards the ground, sending her bouncing towards the wall below the other ultimate gems.

The Rubies having exhausted all of their fusion's strength, they defused.

The Ultimate Ruby got up and discovered something... her gem was cracked.

Ultimate Ruby: (chuckles sadly) So that's how strong a synced fusion is... good... to... know...

The Ultimate Ruby finally poofs and Steven quickly bubbled it to the Temple.

The Ultimate Swords-Quartz jumped down and walked towards the group.

Ultimate Swords-Quartz: I can't believe that you managed to beat both Carnelian and Ruby, so which one of you wants fight me in Round 3.

Connie walks up.

Connie: I will. Steven, you and the others stay back, it's my turn.

Steven: Alright then, be careful Connie, she looks strong.

Connie: Don't worry I will.

* * *

 **Connie vs The Ultimate Swords-Quartz**

The Ultimate Swords-Quartz summons two swords from her gem and charges at Connie, she readies a double overhead strike, but Connie blocked it with Rose's Sword, but this is what the Ultimate Swords-Quartz wanted as she used Connie's opening to her advantage and she kicks her in the stomach and the blow sends her to the ground. The Ultimate Swords-Quartz then jumped into the air and prepared a finishing blow but Connie rolled out the way and the swords got stuck in the ground, Connie got up and tried her sliced her opponent in two with Rose's Sword, she avoid the by jumping to the other side of her swords, letting Connie hit the swords as a substitute.

Ultimate Swords-Quartz: I will say this Connie, you're good.

Connie: Why thank you, I say the same to you.

The Ultimate Swords-Quartz nodded in agreement, finally pulled her swords free, pulling a piece of the ground on the ends of them and the two swords fighters continued their battle.

After a short exchange, the two stopped again.

Connie: You're holding back aren't you?

Ultimate Swords-Quartz: I'm surprised you realized it now.

Connie: It's not obvious, if you were trying hardest, I'd be dead right now.

Ultimate Swords-Quartz: Well, you do you we go all-out.

Connie: I want to how far I've come as a sword fighter, so I accept. Try not to disappoint me.

Ultimate Swords-Quartz: Oh trust me, I won't!

The Ultimate Swords-Quartz charged at Connie and fired two lasers at her, but Connie deflected them back at her, one of her swords was knocked from her hands, and she dodged the other laser. Connie charged at her opponent and parried a couple of blows with her... until she knocked Rose's Sword out of Connie's hands. The Ultimate Swords-Quartz charged up a laser and a sent out a wave of energy, but fortunately Connie jumped out of the way and retrieved Rose's Sword. Connie struck at the Ultimate Swords-Quartz's feet but she jumped up to avoid the blow and landed on Rose's Sword, she ran up the sword and kicked Connie sending her spinning backwards through the air, she landed on her feet. After regaining her bearings, she saw her opponent charging at her and when she got close enough for the final blow...

...

...

...

...

...Connie had impaled her through the stomach with Rose's Sword!

Everyone was shocked!

Ultimate Swords-Quartz: (laughs) you know... out of all my previous battles... no one... has ever... managed... to beat me.

Connie: I'm glad to be the first one.

The Ultimate Swords-Quartz ruffles her hair.

Ultimate Swords-Quartz: So am I... and as a reward... I'll give you my gem... live long... Connie.

She poofs but before her gem hits the ground she planted her gem in Connie's forehead.

Steven and the others ran up to congratulate her.

Steven: Connie, you did it!

Connie: Yeah, I did. Steven look, I'm a half gem now.

Steven: It looks great on you.

Connie blushed at Steven's compliment.

Connie: Thanks.

Peridot: Fantastic swordsmanship Connie!

Lapis: It not over guys. We still have three more gems to fight.

Speaking of which, the Ultimate Bismuth jumped down and shape shifted her hands into jackhammers.

Ultimate Bismuth: You really shouldn't have done that girl. I'm taking you down right now!

The Ultimate Bismuth charged at Connie but before she could attack, Bismuth blocked her way.

Bismuth: Sorry, but you're gonna have to deal with me instead. Everyone stay back, let me handle this.

Bismuth threw her ultimate counterpart back, sending her crashing into the wall.

* * *

 **Bismuth vs the Ultimate Bismuth**

Bismuth charged at her ultimate counterpart with her Sai hands, the Ultimate Bismuth countered with her jackhammer hands, the clash caused the room to shake. As they were fighting, the Diamonds were watching from a security cam.

Blue Diamond: I can't believe what I'm seeing.

Yellow Diamond: Don't worry Blue, even if they do managed to beat them, they still have us to deal with.

White Diamond: We'll have to go to plan B just in case things go south.

Blue Diamond: Let's hope we can.

Back to the fight, Steven and the others were cheering on the Blacksmith friend.

Andy: Wow, Bismuth is pretty strong.

Steven: She works out just like Garnet does.

Andy: Okay then.

Bismuth and her ultimate counterpart were trying to overpower each other, but it was a stalemate... until the Ultimate Bismuth kicked Bismuth to the ground. The Ultimate Bismuth jumped into the air and turned her feet into drills to defeat her, but our Bismuth countered it her hands that she turned into shields. After a few minutes of trying to penetrate the shields, the Ultimate Bismuth stopped and jumped off her original counterpart.

Ultimate Bismuth: I will say this, you're tough.

Bismuth: I've had a thousand years of experience in combat thanks to Rose, you're new.

Ultimate Bismuth: I've trained with the Ultimate Warriors, who are stronger than any seasoned fighter.

Bismuth: It doesn't matter if you're the strongest gem out there, experience beats strength anytime.

Bismuth charged at her ultimate counterpart at quickly turned her left hand into Roman Scissors and her right hand into a spiked mace, and her ultimate counterpart turns her hands into chainsaws. The two blacksmiths started going blow for blow, causing the room around them to shake.

Finally Bismuth caved her ultimate counterpart's stomach in with her mace hand and finally decapitates her with her Roman scissor hand, finally poofing her.

Steven: Bismuth, you did it!

Bismuth: Yeah, it was tough, but I managed to pulled it off.

Steven bubbled the Ultimate Bismuth to the Temple and looked up at the Ultimate Lazuli and Peridot.

Steven: Lazuli, Peridot, please surrender you're outnumbered and overpowered.

But the Ultimate duo laughed this off.

Ultimate Lazuli: Not happening.

Ultimate Peridot: We'll never surrender to traitors like you.

The Ultimate duo then held hands and with a flash of blinding light, they fused into the Ultimate Aquamarine.

Steven: Oh no.

Lapis and Peridot stepped up.

Peridot: Steven, stay behind us-

Lapis: We'll handle her.

Steven: Please be careful.

Lapis and Peridot: Don't worry Steven, we will.

Lapis and Peridot looked at their powerful enemy with determination.

* * *

 **Lapis & Peridot vs The Ultimate Aquamarine**

Lapis summoned her wings and Peridot readied some metal rods with her metal powers, Aquamarine charged at them. Lapis flew at her to land a punch to her face and Peridot was assisting her by launching her metal rods behind her. The ocean gem landed the distracting punch and landed behind her and Aquamarine was assaulted by Peridot's metal rods, they got stuck into her body and it appears to have done some damage... however-

The Ultimate Aquamarine started laughing.

Ultimate Aquamarine: If you think that did defeated me, you're all kinds of wrong!

Ultimate Aquamarine started generating electricity from seemingly out of nowhere. She ejected the metal rods that were in her body and sent them flying back at Peridot.

Peridot: AH!

Lapis: PERIDOT!

Lapis quickly summoned some water out the mist from the Rubies' fight and put a shield around her barn mate. When the metal rods hit the barrier, the electricity shorted out and the metal rods rusted a little. Lapis flew over to Peridot and embraced her.

Lapis: Peridot, are you okay?!

Peridot returned the hug...

Peridot: I'm fine, thanks Lapis.

Lapis: It's what friends do.

Lapis and Peridot released each other from the hug and heard clapping... it was Aquamarine clapping slowly.

Ultimate Aquamarine: Aw, how touching... two weaklings need each other to survive.

Ultimate Aquamarine started laughing at the two but Steven wasn't having it.

Steven: Hey, don't laugh at them Aquamarine, they may seem weak to you, but to us they're really strong. I've seen what they're capable of. They have a lot of potential inside them and I know that even with their weaknesses, they're still STRONGER THAN YOU!

Ultimate Aquamarine turned to the hybrid.

Ultimate Aquamarine: Oh really, well what do you call yourself boy. You're not a human, you're not even a gem... you're a freak! A threat to the Diamonds, something that needs be erased, and I promise you that when I'm done with them you're next.

Something snapped inside Lapis and Peridot, and they faced the ultimate Aquamarine again.

Lapis: NO THREATENS MY BEACH SUMMER FUN BUDDY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!

Peridot: IF YOU WANT HIM YOU ULTIMATE CLOD, YOU'LL HAVE TO GET PAST US TO DO IT!

Ultimate Aquamarine: Oh, so you've finally decided to fight seriously... good!

But sadly for the ultimate Aquamarine, she chose the wrong time (which is anytime in their presence) to threaten the person who helped make Earth their new and true home, as Peridot gathered up all of the metal in the room with her ferrokinesis and Lapis gathered up all of the mist around them with her water powers, surrounded it around the ultimate Aquamarine and created a water prison bubble that imprisoned her in place.

Lapis and Peridot walked up to their imprisoned opponent.

Lapis: We'll never forgive you for what you've done... we can handle being picked on but what you've done is unforgivable!

Peridot: How dare you... you'll can beat us around, you can mock us all you want... but when you insult Steven...

Peridot and Lapis: WE'LL POOF YOU!

Ultimate Aquamarine: What! What is this?! LET ME OUT OF THING RIGHT NOW!

Lapis: You can forget it. Now Peridot!

Peridot: Right, Barn Mates Water and Metal Combo Move: IRON MAIDEN!

Peridot slammed her hands down to the ground and made all of the metal in the room fly straight into her and impale her on all sides of body, including putting a hole in both of her gems.

Everyone was shocked at what they just seen.

Ultimate Aquamarine: (weakly laughs) You... may have... defeated me... but you'll never... defeat the Diamonds!

The Ultimate Aquamarine finally poofs, her gems falling to the ground.

Peridot and Lapis bubbled their ultimate counterparts to the barn.

Steven ran up and gave them a big hug.

Steven: Lapis, Peridot! You did it!

Connie: Good job!

Lapis and Peridot separated from the hug.

Lapis: We should thank you Steven, if you hadn't called out Aquamarine like that, we would've have lost hope.

Peridot: Thanks for helping us regain our confidence Steven.

Steven: Hey, that's what friends are for. So that's all of them. Now onto the-

Suddenly, Steven was cut off by a glow coming from his pocket... it was Jasper's gem.

Steven quickly took it out of his pocket and it rose into the air, after a few moments Jasper regained her physical form and she landed on the ground.

Jasper: What happened?

Steven ran up and hugged her leg.

Steven: Jasper, you're okay!

Jasper: I'm fine, you can let go now.

Steven separated from his short lived hug.

Jasper: What happened while I was out?

Steven explained the situation to their ally, who was surprised by what she heard.

Jasper: All of that really happened.

Steven: Yes. it's all true.

Jasper looked at Peridot.

Jasper ruffled her hair and let out a smile.

Jasper: Well Peridot, guess I was wrong about you... maybe you're not just a weak Era-2 Peridot after all.

Peridot: I'm glad to hear you say that Jasper, what do you say we put the past behind and start out fresh.

Jasper: Well, it's going to take awhile to do so... but we'll see if we can.

Jasper held out her hand and Peridot shook it without hesitation.

Steven: Now that you're back Jasper, let's continue to the Diamonds.

Everyone: YEAH!

Steven and the others walked out and through the quiet ship and as they continued walking Steven thought.

Steven (thinking): Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, Pearl, don't worry we'll save you and together we'll stop Homeworld again!

To be continued...

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for this chapter, if you're disappointed by the fights, I'll do my best and try not to disappoint you with the final battle. So please review and I'll see you all next time!**


	11. The Jam Buds vs Yellow & White Diamond

**Blue Diamond's Ship**

Steven and the others were walking down a hallway when all of a sudden the ship starts shaking. Steven put his bubble around everyone so the shaking won't separate them.

Andy: What's happening?!

Steven: I don't but brace yourselves.

Outside, Yellow's, White's and Blue's ship started coming apart... and then the pieces of the ships started coming together, when it was done it wasn't three ships any more, it as a giant singular ship.

* * *

 **The Diamond Authority Ship**

When it was done, Steven dismissed his bubble and was shocked at the position he was in... he was on top of Connie. After a few moments, he quickly got up blushing.

Steven: Oh Connie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to land on top of you!

Connie: N-No it's fine Steven, it wasn't your f-fault.

Connie was blushing too at what just happened.

Steven: What was that?

Peridot: Yellow, White and Blue Diamond must have combined their ships together.

Steven: Why?

Peridot: Who knows, but let's continue on.

Steven nodded and they continued on ahead.

* * *

 **The Main Control Room**

Using Jasper's gem sensing ability, they finally made it the ship's main control room. When they finally got there they were greeted by the seemingly endless army of all three of the Diamonds' Ruby and Quartz soldiers, with the Diamonds' themselves sitting behind them.

Yellow Diamond: Well, if it isn't the hybrid. We finally meet.

Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst and Pearl: STEVEN!

Steven then noticed his friends still imprisoned.

Steven: Diamonds, I'm begging you please let them go and surrender. I don't want to hurt any of you.

White Diamond: No, you can forget it.

Blue Diamond: We want to know something though: What's you're connection with Rose Quartz, you're human but you're have her gem. Why?

Steven: I'm going to answer that question with another question. Back during the war, how much do you know about humans?

Yellow Diamond: Pretty much everything we could get from our soldiers.

Steven: Really, well do you know what a family is?

Blue Diamond: No. Please explain.

Steven: It's going to be hard to explain but I'll try my best.

Steven took a few moments to think of how to explain and he finally knew what to say and then spoke again.

Steven: Family is like a tree... and every tree is planted by a single seed and that seed represents a man and a woman who are in love-

White Diamond: Love?

Steven: Love is what bonds a family together, even through it's ups and downs. Love is what Pearl and my Dad felt for my Mom, love is what Garnet is made of. Garnet is made of Ruby and Sapphire's love for one another.

This made Ruby and Sapphire smile.

Yellow Diamond: This "love" is a weakness for you gems.

Steven: Not really, love is the reason I managed to survive this long! Anyways back to the subject, when the man and woman are ready, they decide to have a child, whether it's a son or a daughter, a son is a boy and a daughter is a girl, and as you can see, I'm clearly a boy. Then the branches grow from there with every encounter any family member with anyone in their lives. And being a family isn't just about being related by blood or in your case, mineral. It's about people in your life, even some of you're enemies, who care about you and are willing to help you no matter what the situation is, it's not about what can you do for them, that's what Crystal Gems are to me and my friends and you Diamonds should know, you're basically sisters.

Steven's speech had tears running down Greg, Andy, Lapis, Peridot, Connie, Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, Pearl, Emerald, Nephrite, Jade and even Jasper's eyes. After a few moments, Yellow Diamond spoke.

Yellow Diamond: So in this "family tree", what are you?

Steven: I'm Steven and I'm Rose's son.

White Diamond: But you're human, but you have Rose's gem, this new anomaly is a mystery!

Steven: My entire existence is a mystery, and this mystery is going to take you all down!

Yellow Diamond: Well in order to fight us, you'll have to contend with them first. Blue, keep in eye on the prisoners. We got this.

Blue Diamond: You got it.

White and Yellow Diamond got up out of their chairs and shrunk down to normal human forms to make it fair.

White, Blue, and Yellow Diamond: Go my army soldiers, destroy them!

The Quartz and Ruby armies charged towards the group.

Bismuth: Okay, everyone flanking positions: Steven and Connie in the middle, Rubies, surround them, Emerald, Nephrite and Jade triangular formation, Greg, on the left, Andy, on the right, Lapis and Peridot watch our backs, Lion, Jasper, and I will be in the front. Everyone, got it?

Everyone: Got it.

Steven: Get me and Connie to White and Yellow no matter what happens.

Connie: So Steven, which one are you taking on?

Steven: I would like to take on White Diamond to get her back for what she did to me, but I'm not one to hold a grudge. So, I'm taking on Yellow Diamond, it's personal...

Connie: Alright, I'll pay her back for you... no one nearly kills my Steven and gets away with it!

Steven: Thanks.

Everyone got into their positions and summoned their weapons.

Steven: One more thing, don't shatter anyone, just leave their gems alone. Alright let's do this... Charge!

Steven and his friends charged into the seemingly endless army of Gem soldiers.

Lion was blowing away the Gem Soldiers with his Sonic Roar, Bismuth was smashing their physical forms with her hammer hands, Jasper was using her upgraded helmet and martial arts to poof the Ruby and Quartzes in their way. Lapis and Peridot were defending them from behind with their water metal powers respectively.

Emerald, Nephrite and Jade were switching up opponents so they would get confused on they were fighting, Greg was poofing them with his guitar, and Andy was using his auto poofing axe to take his charging foes down. Eyeball and the Rubies were working together in unison to protect Steven and Connie from the Ruby level foot soldiers. For those who got through, Quartz and/or Ruby, they were beaten by the Jam Buds themselves.

After managing to fight their way through enough, it was time...

Bismuth: Go handle the Diamonds, we'll handle.

Andy hugged the two.

Andy: Be careful you two. Those two might be on a whole different level.

Greg joined in on the hug.

Greg: Be careful Shtu-ball. I don't want to lose you too. I love you.

Steven: I love you too Dad.

Peridot and Lapis ruffled the duo's hair.

Lapis: Make those Diamonds pay.

Peridot: Go show those clods who's boss!

Jasper, Emerald, Jade, Nephrite, Bismuth, and The Rubies came up.

Navy: Show the Diamonds not to mess with this lovely planet.

Jasper: Give Yellow Diamond a good beating for me.

Steven: I will.

Bismuth: Steven, Connie, give those Diamonds a taste of what earthlings can do!

Steven & Connie: We will.

Emerald: Good luck my Chap Bud.

Nephrite: The Diamonds are powerful.

Jade: You better watch yourself, one mistake and they'll take you down instantly.

Doc: Good luck soldier.

Eyeball: You're going to need it.

Leggy: Please stay alive for us.

Army: Show them the results of training.

Steven: Thanks for the encouragement guys, see you later.

Steven and Connie ran towards the two Diamonds.

Yellow Diamond: Steven, you and little should just give up.

Steven: What?!

Yellow Diamond: Your world is slowly losing it's resources, your friends are vastly outnumbered and you're weak too stop us. Just come over to our side and serve us.

Pearl: Steven don't listen to her!

Ruby: She's just baiting you!

Yellow Diamond: Silence! This does not concern you!

Yellow Diamond turns back to Steven.

Yellow Diamond: So what do you say Steven: Surrender and I'll make you the next Pink Diamond and I'll give you your very own Pearl.

Yellow Diamond extends her hand.

Steven: You'd really make me the next Pink Diamond, for real?

Yellow Diamond: Why yes, just take my hand.

Steven slowly extended his hand to Yellow Diamond's.

...

...

...

...

...

... Steven form his hand into a fist, readied his shield and-

BAM!

White Diamond, Connie, and the Gems were shocked by what they saw.

Steven had uppercut Yellow Diamond sending crashing to the ground!

Sapphire: I knew Steven wouldn't accept it.

Amethyst: So did I.

The Gems were so relieved.

Steven: Sorry Yellow Diamond, a nice offer but I decline, and I ready have a Pearl, and she's better than all of the Pearls on Homeworld combined!

This caused Pearl to smile.

White Diamond was livid that this thing punched her sister.

White Diamond: You brat! I'll make you regret punching my sister!

White Diamond summoned her sword, and attempted to strike Steven with it, but before the blow could make contact, Connie intervenes and blocks it with Rose's Sword.

Connie: Sorry White Diamond, but I'm you're opponent now!

Steven: Thanks Connie.

Steven walked towards Yellow Diamond as she got up.

Yellow Diamond: You... little... BRAT! I'll tear you apart for that!

Steven: If you just release the others, I wouldn't done that. Please just surrender... I don't want to hurt you again!

Yellow Diamond: Never, I'd rather be defeated than submit to the enemy!

Steven: If that's what it takes to get through to you, then FINE!

* * *

 **Steven and Connie vs Yellow and White Diamond!**

Steven ran up to Yellow Diamond and threw his shield at her, but the yellow Homeworld leader summoned her weapon to deflect it. Her weapon is a ball on a chain. Yellow brought the ball down to smash Steven, but the hybrid jumps out of the way and breaks the chains with his upgraded shield. He then dashes up to her and started punching her in the stomach repeatedly, and each of Steven's punches was sending Yellow Diamond back. Steven goes to punch her again but Yellow Diamond grabbed it and tried to punch him but Steven stopped her the same way. They both got into a power struggle...

Yellow Diamond: You really are a strong one, aren't you?

Steven started slowly pushing Yellow Diamond back and Steven kneed her in the stomach and kicked her away, sending her crashing into the wall. But Steven was done as he pursued after her.

White Diamond noticed this.

White Diamond (thinking): She's being pushed back by Steven, I have to help her!

White Diamond brutally kick Connie to the ground and ran after Steven.

Steven didn't noticed White Diamond until she kicked him in the face sending him to the ground, but Steven was determined to defeat Yellow Diamond and continued his relentless assault. White Diamond was about to intervene when Connie (who recovered from the blow earlier) slashes her in the eye and kicks her sending her back!

Connie: I told you before White Diamond, you're fighting me! Don't intervene with their fight anymore!

White Diamond: Don't try to order me around girl!

Connie broke White Diamond's sword in two with one powerful slash and slammed her into the ground with Rose's Sword, the impact was so powerful, it created a big crater in the ship.

The other gems were impressed by what they were seeing.

Amethyst: Yeah, Steven and Connie! Kick their butts!

Ruby: Show them what happens when they mess with Earth!

Pearl: Show what the results of training can do.

Sapphire: You can do it!

Back with Steven, he begins giving his opponent the hands. everything Yellow Diamond does is completely shut down. Yellow Diamond attempts to strike Steven with her ball and chain, but Steven deflects it with his shield with anger in his eyes.

Steven: Want me to tell you what went wrong for you and your sisters?

Yellow Diamond: Wrong?! What's this nonsense your babbling?!

Steven: You Diamonds...

Steven punches Yellow Diamond in the stomach.

Steven: Weren't made to fight, only to rule!

Steven grabs Yellow Diamond by the head and knees her in the face.

Steven: But we Quartzes were!

Steven started pummeling the downed Yellow Diamond with every punch and kick filled with absolute anger and the assault was creating a growing crater!

Steven You and your sisters only use intimidation to order those in your court out of fear, fear that one day you'll end up like... PINK DIAMOND!

Steven finally ended his assault with a massive punch to Yellow Diamond's Gem, cracking it and causing a big explosion.

Yellow Diamond: How! HOW ARE YOU SO STRONG?!

Steven grabs her by the head with both hands, and glares at her.

Steven: I'm sorry Yellow Diamond, I didn't mean to crack your gem, but you made me do this! Now to answer your question...

Steven head-butted her and punched her away sending her skidding into the wall, causing a big crater!

Amethyst and Ruby were cheering their friends on, and Pearl and Sapphire were smiling with pride.

Steven stood down Yellow Diamond.

Steven: ...It's because I'm Rose Quartz's son, STEVEN QUARTZ UNIVERSE! THAT'S WHY!

Meanwhile with Connie, she was giving White Diamond a makeover, sword style. White Diamond had cuts all over her body, mostly her face. She was blinded in one eye because the attack Connie landed on her earlier.

White Diamond: You're strong, how?! NO ONE IN THE UNIVERSE COULD INJURE A DIAMOND!

Connie: You really want to know?! Here's my answer. While you Diamonds were sitting on your thrones, ordering gems around...

Connie gave White Diamond's closed left eye a scar.

Connie: ...Me and the other Crystal Gems on Earth were training our hardest...

Connie slammed Rose's Sword into White Diamond's gem, cracking it as well!

Connie: You Diamonds are lazy, we lower lifeforms gain our strength through training, and as you saw earlier, we've been training like crazy for this moment!

Connie slices White Diamond's legs, forcing her to her knees.

White Diamond: Girl, what's your full name, you must have one!

Connie started walking towards her.

Connie: It's Connie Mahasweran, remember that! Would you like to know what that really means?!

Connie slices White Diamond up the middle and kicks her away!

Connie: Connie means strong willed, wise or hero and Mahasweran means... LORD OF THE UNIVERSE! THAT'S WHAT IT MEANS WHITE DIAMOND!

White Diamond crashed next to Yellow Diamond!

White Diamond: Yellow Diamond, we have to fuse, it's the only way we can beat them!

Yellow Diamond: You're right, let's do it.

Blue Diamond walked up to them.

Blue Diamond: I'll lend you my power, let's all fuse!

Yellow, Blue and White held hands and concentrated on the one thing: victory!

With a huge flash of blinding light, the Diamonds fused for the first time into a singular being...

Everyone covered their eyes and when the light faded they opened their eyes and was shocked at what they were seeing.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Yes, the end is getting closer with each chapter isn't it! Does Steven and Connie have the power take on this new entity?! Find out next time. Speaking of next time, I'll see you there. Please review and see you in the next chapter!**


	12. The Wrath of Green Diamond!

**The Diamond's Authority's Ship**

The light finally faded as the new figure revealed itself, it was a tall female with green cloaks who was Blue Diamond's cloak, Her hair was a mixture of Yellow and White Diamond's hairstyle. She had six eyes and full lips. She also had green skin.

Bismuth: Did the Diamonds just-

Jasper: Fuse for power!

Lapis: Peridot, come on we have to help them.

Peridot: Right.

Lapis and the others tried to run to the new fusion but the Rubies and Quartzes held them back despite their efforts.

The other Crystal Gems were shocked.

Ruby: Oh no...

Sapphire: To talk about desperation.

Amethyst: I hope Steven and Connie can take them on as a fusion.

Pearl: Steven, Connie, be careful! She looks strong!

Meanwhile with Jam Buds, they stood in shock at the fusion in front of them!

Steven: A Diamond fusion!

Connie: Who are you?!

?: Green Diamond, and your destruction!

* * *

 **Steven and Connie vs Green Diamond**

Steven threw his shield at Green Diamond, but the new fusion vanished.

Steven: Where she go?

Suddenly a large shadow appeared over the two they looked up and saw Green Diamond coming down top of them.

Green Diamond: DIE!

Steven and Connie jumped out of the way and readied there weapons.

They looked up saw Green Diamond was gone again.

Steven: She's gone again.

Green Diamond appeared behind Steven.

Green Diamond: Hurricane kick!

Green Diamond kicked Steven in the chest and when she did, a large hurricane came out of Green Diamond's left foot and blew Steven away, causing him to crash into the far wall and the impact was so powerful, it caused the parts of the wall to caved in on him. Everyone was shocked at what they just saw.

Everyone: Steven!

Green Diamond turned to Connie and saw her running towards the crash site.

Connie: Hang on Steven, I'm coming!

Connie's arms were suddenly ensnared by some chains. Connie turned to their creator.

Green Diamond: Who's the lord of the universe now! Chains of Pain!

Green Diamond sent electricity through the chains and started electrocuting Connie, after a few moments she then lifted Connie up with her chains and started slamming her all over the place, with each slam being more painful than its predecessor.

Pearl: CONNIE!

Hearing her voice, Connie regained her senses and cut through the chains with Rose's Sword and freed herself. She then landed on the ground gracefully.

Green Diamond started walking towards her and prepared another attack when the injured Steven's spikey bubble crashed into her.

Steven rolled on the ground and got up quickly ran towards Connie.

Steven: Connie, are you okay?!

Connie: I'm fine, thanks Steven.

Steven: You're welcome.

Green Diamond was livid, she quickly got up and stood in front of them.

Green Diamond: You two... to have the audacity to touch me, a sin of such level deserves death.

Green Diamond used her energy to create two long blades on her hands.

Green Diamond: Blades of Oblivion!

Green Diamond charged at the two Jam Buds with her blades. As Connie parried her strikes, Steven defended her from Green Diamond's hurricane kick barrage with his shield. Green Diamond then had enough.

Green Diamond: Hailstorm of Lightning!

Out of the sky, lightning stuck the ground of the ship. and towards Steven and Connie.

Steven tried to protect himself and Connie with his bubble shield but after various strikes, fatigue began to settle in for him. Finally, the lightning popped the bubble and electrocuted the two multiple times. Steven and Connie were injured that they barely could move.

Connie: Steven, you thinking... what I'm... thinking?!

Steven: Y-Yes.

Steven and Connie slowly brought their hands together.

Connie: Steven...

Steven: Connie...

The two glowed and then... A healed Stevonnie was formed!

Green Diamond: Who are you?!

Stevonnie: Stevonnie. Let's go.

Green Diamond: Gladly...

* * *

 **Stevonnie vs Green Diamond**

Stevonnie and Green Diamond charged at each other! Green Diamond struck Stevonnie's shield and Stevonnie struck Rose's Sword against Green Diamond's right Oblivion Blade. After a brief power struggle, Green Diamond kicked Stevonnie to the ground. Stevonnie got up and jumped into the air. Green Diamond jumped up into the air, grabbed Stevonnie by the feet and slammed her face first into the ground. Stevonnie turned around and threw Rose's Sword at her. But Green Diamond caught it easily and threw at back at them, pinning the arm they threw it with to the ground.

Stevonnie (Connie): AH! My arm!

Green Diamond stomped over to the downed fusion and stomped on her other wrist, breaking it.

Stevonnie (Steven): AH! My wrist!

Green Diamond then started stomping on Stevonnie's face and chest, making sure that every stomp was solid and painful and a crater formed from the force of the stomps, and with each stomp, the crater got bigger and bigger. Stevonnie's ribs were surely broken by the beating they were getting.

The Crystal Gems: Stevonnie!

After the last stomp, Green Diamond kicked Stevonnie towards Amethyst's cell.

Amethyst: Stevonnie! Please say something!

Stevonnie took their time getting up after getting they just got the mess beat out of them. They realized something, Green Diamond had outclassed them in everything: Speed, strength, durability, moves, and tactics. They wouldn't stand any chance if things continued like this. With no strength left, they collapse and defused. Steven willed himself up, walked towards Amethyst and made a barrier for her to escape.

Amethyst: Thanks Steven.

Steven: You're welcome. Amethyst... I have... an idea... all three of us... should fuse!

Connie and Amethyst were shocked at Steven's plan, Green Diamond started walking towards the trio.

Green Diamond: You never had a chance against me, I'm the ultimate fusion!

Connie: Would it work?

Amethyst: It should.

Steven: Let's hope it does.

Steven gave Amethyst and Connie a big hug... and a massive flashy explosion of platonic love between Steven and Amethyst and romantic love between Steven and Connie formed... everyone stopped fighting and turned at the sudden explosion.

When the smoke clears, Steven, Amethyst, and Connie were gone and what stood in their place was an adorable and beautiful fusion of the three of them.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Yup, it's time to fight fire with fire or in this case, fusion with fusion. The final battle is about to begin. But there's one small problem: I don't know what to called Steven, Amethyst and Connie's fusion together. So expect a poll or something along those lines on my profile. See you all next time for the final battle against Green Diamond!**


	13. The Final Battle!

**The Diamond Authority's Ship...**

After the smoke and light finally fades, everyone who was fighting each other stopped and stood in shock at the new fusion they were seeing. The fusion of Steven, Connie, and Amethyst had light brown skin with a little bit of gray shadowing to it **(I don't know what the skin color would if this actually happened in the show by the way, so let's roll with it for now)**. The clothes consist of Steven's shirt on top, Amethyst's tank top under it and Connie's dress in between them. They had on Steven's shorts, the headband that Ruby gave to Steven, Amethyst's boots with star outlines, and for the body itself, it had two eyes, and two legs, for the hair, it's has Stevonnie's length but it has Amethyst's bangs and spikes to it. For the arms, the fusion had two. Finally the gems needed to be there are there. Also, she's pretty big, like Garnet type of big!

? (Connie): Wow, so this is what fusing with another gem is like?

Green Diamond wasn't amused.

Green Diamond (White Diamond) (sarcasm): Now entrance, who are you?

The fusion started walking around in a circle.

? (Steven): Well, let me compare both of my fusions. Stevonnie was made of Steven and Connie's romantic love for one another and Smoky Quartz is made of Steven and Amethyst's platonic love for each other. And this fusion is entirely made up of the three's friendship for one another! So I think with Steven's love for Connie and Amethyst...

The fusion summons Steven's shield and throws it into the air!

? (Connie): Connie's human intellect and devotion to her friends...

The fusion also summons Connie's swords and shield falls on it forming a long buzz saw!

? (Amethyst): And Amethyst's wild card personality and care for her friends...

The fusion summons Steven's shield again and this time summons Amethyst's whip to make Smoky Quartz's Yo-yo!

?: Combined with their quartz gems which makes this fusion that much stronger, come together to make a...

The fusion spun back around to face her fused opponent!

?: Lovely Quartz!

Pearl was smiling at Steven's synced hybrid fusion with Connie and Amethyst,

Pearl: Makes sense...

Ruby and Sapphire had big goofy smiles,

Ruby: AWESOME!

Sapphire: Such a synced fusion.

Jasper cracked a little smile,

Jasper: I wonder who's stronger, their fusion or the Diamonds' one?

Peridot, Lapis, Andy, Greg and the Rubies were in shock that Steven fused with both a gem and a human at the same time!

Andy: Woah, that's new! What just happened Greg?

Greg: Steven just fused with Amethyst and Connie to create that!

Peridot: Come on Lovely, show those fused clods who's boss!

Lapis: Oh, Steven, Connie, Amethyst... I hope they have what it takes to defeat Green Diamond!

Eyeball: Don't worry Lapis, I'm sure they do!

Army: It's going take a lot to bring that fusion down.

Navy: You said it.

Leggy: Let's see if Steven, Connie, and Amethyst can sustain themselves in the fusion.

Doc: Lovely, Lovely! Woo!

* * *

 **Lovely Quartz vs Green Diamond!**

Green Diamond was a bit amused by Peridot's encouragement and Doc's cheering.

Green Diamond (Blue Diamond): Looks like you've got some fans!

Lovely Quartz (Steven): At least we have fans that actually care about us! You and your fellow Diamonds just have minions who obey you out of fear for their own sakes!

That irritated the Diamond's fusion a little.

Green Diamond (White Diamond): Well once I get rid you, the gems that I have imprisoned are next, and once their gone, Peridot is next, then that traitorous Lazuli is next and then- AH!

Lovely has had enough of Green Diamond's blabbering nonsense and slams her face first into the ground with her yo-yo! The impact from Green Diamond's slam caused a little crater!

Lovely Quartz (Amethyst): Sorry to interrupt you, but you're blabbering was starting to annoy me...

Lovely Quartz (Steven): So let's skip the intro dialogue and get right to it!

Green Diamond got up and shook some rubble off her, she was angry now!

Green Diamond (Yellow Diamond): Very... well! Earthquake Punch!

Green Diamond jumps into the air and prepares to smash Lovely Quartz into the ground as payback from before but the in synced fusion jumps back and avoids it, however...

Green Diamond (White Diamond): Detonation...

Lovely Quartz: Huh?

Suddenly the ground Lovely exploded, sending Lovely flying high into the air, Lovely quickly used their floating powers to stop them from crashing into the ceiling but Green Diamond was anticipating on this and transported herself up to them and prepared to slash them with White Diamond's sword, but Lovely used her buzz saw to block the blow but the power behind said blow knocked them to ground, causing an explosion!

Ruby, Pearl and Sapphire: LOVELY!

When the smoke clears, Lovely was in a crater! They got up and rubbed the pieces of the ship off them. Lovely then started glaring at Green Diamond!

Green Diamond: Are you finally realizing it Lovely! You won't be able to beat me like this.

Lovely Quartz: I wouldn't be so confident if I was you, that attack was powerful, but I'm not fazed by it but I'll say this, you're going to be a tough opponent for me!

Green Diamond fires bolts of gem destabilizing electricity at Lovely, but thanks to Lovely's two fusion components being half human, she was unaffected. Lovely launches her yo-yo and wraps it around one of Green Diamond's legs and using Steven, Connie and Amethyst's combined strength, they slammed Green Diamond into the ground, the impact causing a big crater in the ship. The angry green fusion jumped out, cuts herself free, and charged at Lovely Quartz with Blue Diamond's axe. **(Side note: I figured that Blue Diamond's reaction to Garnet is any indication, this would be her weapon.)** Lovely used her yo-yo tornado technique to push her back, they succeed if only temporality as Green Diamond planted her axe into the ground and started pulling herself along it like a chain towards Lovely Quartz, who decided to get serious.

Lovely Quartz (Steven): You know there's a new version of this I wanted to try out and you'll the perfect opponent for that!

Without stopping, Lovely put her buzz saw on her back, which already had Rose's Sword on, and summons _five_ more yo-yos, one for both of their thumbs and one for two of their fingers for both hands and lights them on fire and starts spinning them as well, the result was a purple fire whirl! The fire whirl began to lift Green Diamond into the air as she screams from the pain she began feeling from Lovely's flames... and the flames started opening up Yellow and White's wounds from their fight with Steven and Connie earlier! The entire room was lit with a fiery purple in the attack's aftermath. The injured Green Diamond got up as fast as she could and she was not happy!

Green Diamond then started to glitch and realized something... her gems were cracked! Now she was absolutely livid with anger and rage! Green Diamond started giving Lovely Quartz a death glare! Lovely Quartz noticed this too and was started to feel worried for her!

Lovely Quartz (Steven): Oh no your gems, I need to heal you!

Lovely Quartz started to walk towards the injured fusion when they stopped!

Lovely Quartz (Amethyst): Steven, are you nuts! The Diamonds won't accept your help!

Lovely Quartz (Connie): She's right, if you try to help them, they'll still ty to kill us without a second thought!

Green Diamond (White Diamond): Your fusion partners are right you abomination! We'd rather be defeated than accept help from the likes of you!

Lovely Quartz (Steven): Why not?!

Green Diamond points a finger at them.

Green Diamond (White Diamond): Because freak, accepting help from others is one of the greatest weaknesses ever! Turning to others is the ultimate embarrassment to Gem and human kind in the universe! You can only achieve things by doing them yourself! That's why freak!

After a few minutes, Lovely Quartz started laughing hysterically and this ticked Green Diamond even more!

Green Diamond (Yellow Diamond): What's so funny?!

Lovely Quartz (Amethyst): _You're_ funny, if there's anything ultimate around here, it's you because you're all are basically the ultimate hypocrites!

Lovely Quartz started laughing even more!

Green Diamond (Blue Diamond): What did you call us freak?!

Lovely Quartz stopped laughing and answered their question.

Lovely Quartz (Connie): What you just said was entirely hypocritical from start to finished! Yellow Diamond accepted Blue and White Diamond's help to invade Earth, not to mention your armies of gems that helped capture Beach and the gems, and their fighting my friends and family right now. And finally this... your fusion is the ultimate example of your hypocrisy. Everything that's happened up until now for you is all hypocrisy! Before you call us an embarrassment, take a look at yourself and realize what the ultimate hypocrite that _**you**_ are!

Lovely Quartz started laughing their butts off until Green Diamond, enraged at the fusion's taunting laughter grabbed them by the face and started slamming her around before finally slamming them deep into the ship, causing an explosion!

Everyone: Lovely!

Green Diamond (White Diamond): Finally, We've managed to shut you up! Your existence is really annoying, both together and separate! Now any last words before I finish you off? If you're still alive that is!

No response was given, just absolute silence!

Green Diamond (Yellow Diamond): No response, didn't think so!

* * *

 **Peridot vs Green Diamond**

Green Diamond started charging up an energy attack in her left palm, and aims at the crater Lovely was in! But before she could fire it, a voice interrupted her!

?: Hey you green clod!

Green Diamond irritated at this interruption turned her head and saw with great anger it was Peridot, who escaped from the battle and who had some injuries from the constant fighting she's had!

Green Diamond (Yellow Diamond): You... what are you doing here Peridot?!

Peridot: I'm surprised you actually remembered me Yellow, considering our last meeting you didn't! As of right now I'm your opponent, come and get some! Green Diamond rolled her eyes and started laughing!

Green Diamond (Yellow Diamond): Really, you, a Peridot, is going to fight me! Please, you're an Era-2 Peridot, you have no powers, you're not made for fighting, I can easily erase you with ease! Without you're limb enhancers, you're just a weakling!

Peridot: No powers huh? Well, have you ever seen a Era-2 Peridot do **THIS!**

Peridot gathers all of the metal into the room including the gem destabilizers that the Homeworld Gems were using and hurls them at a shocked Green Diamond, who recovered from her shock and blocked Peridot's metal assault. After a few minutes of being stabbed by the gem destabilizers and impaled by the metal storm, Green Diamond was angry and generated some electricity through her body, shorting out the destabilizers, destroying them and sending the metal flying all over the room, Peridot dodged the metal flying at her!

Green Diamond (Yellow Diamond): I must admit! That did surprised me, but even you're best efforts were in vain.

Peridot: Despite them being in vain, I have Amethyst and Steven to thank for helping me achieve my powers in the first place.

Green Diamond (Yellow Diamond): Touching, now tell me! How can you side with those traitors! Pink Diamond is gone because of them! They embarrassed us and Homeworld by protecting this virus of a planet!

Peridot: You're the virus here Green Diamond! This planet is full of life, it's worth protecting, Steven, Amethyst, and Lapis helped me realize that. I'm a Crystal Gem now, and I couldn't be any happier now than I was when I was serving you and Homeworld!

Green Diamond (White Diamond): Aw, how touching! I'll be glad to shatter you along with them!

Green Diamond started marched towards Peridot, but before she could get any closer, something blasted her from behind!

?: Hey you brute!

Green Diamond turned around and saw out of the smoke was Lovely Quartz's yo-yo slam into her face knocking her down. When she got up, she saw something that she didn't see coming... Ruby, Sapphire and Pearl were out of there cells, Ruby and Sapphire had re-fused into Garnet and Lovely Quartz had got back up.

Green Diamond (Yellow Diamond): What, but how?!

Peridot: You didn't noticed it, but when you repelled my attack earlier, one of my pieces of metal smashed into the cell's control panel, destroying it and freeing them!

Green Diamond was livid at this revelation!

Lovely Quartz (Connie): Peridot, thanks for buying us some time to recover, that was really brave of you!

Peridot: I have to thank you guys for making me brave.

Lovely Quartz (Steven): Garnet, Pearl, Peridot. Go help the others, we've got this!

Pearl: Alright, be careful!

Lovely (Amethyst): No worries P, we'll be fine!

Garnet: Show them the power of your love for one another Lovely!

Lovely Quartz (Connie): Y-You got it!

Peridot: Lovely, use all of your power to defeat that fused clod!

Lovely Quartz (Amethyst): You got it Metal Master!

Peridot blushed a little at the nickname and she, Garnet, and Pearl ran of to help the others with the Homeworld army, who were getting tired by the constant numbers of them! Now this was it, no help, no distractions, and no back up, it was time to end this!

* * *

 **Lovely Quartz vs Green Diamond: Round Two**

Lovely Quartz (Steven): Alright Green Diamond, it's time for this to end!

Green Diamond (White Diamond): SILENCE! THE ONLY THING THAT'S ENDING HERE IS YOUR LIVES!

Green Diamond charges at Lovely Quartz, to go for a punch but Lovely blocks it with Steven's shield. As Green Diamond started pounding on Steven's shield, they used this to their advantage as they wrapped their yo-yo around Green Diamond's legs and pulls her to the ground. Lovely Quartz reeled her yo-yo back to her and sets it on fire before speaking!

Lovely Quartz (Amethyst): What's wrong, I thought you said something about ending my life...

Green Diamond got back up!

Green Diamond (Blue Diamond): I'm so tired of hearing your mouth creature! Earthquake Punch: Shockwave!

Green Diamond did another Earthquake Punch, but instead of detonating the ground like last time it sent out a shockwave that Lovely dodges it and was bum rushed by Green Diamond and punched in the face, sending them to the ground...

Green Diamond (White Diamond): It's over you freak!

Green Diamond formed green energy blade and prepared to end this for good... Green Diamond then walked up to them!

Green Diamond (Yellow Diamond): NOW DIE!

Acting fast, Lovely Quartz looked up and dodged the incoming blade, grabbed Rose's Sword and using Amethyst's shape-shifting powers to extend their own arm to impaled their enemy with it! Green Diamond was shocked at what just transpired.

Lovely Quartz (Steven): Haven't you realized it! Since your gems are cracked, you won't win against us! You can't even summon your weapons anymore! So I'm asking you, please just give up while you still have some of your dignity.

Green Diamond (Yellow Diamond): Us, surrender? The Great Diamond Authority?! You're out of your MIND!

Green Diamond then broke Rose's Sword by grabbing it and snapping it in half, she then rose into the air and generated half of her power!

Green Diamond (White Diamond): I'll destroy you if it's the last I do! I'll destroy this ship and all of you along with it! Say Goodbye!

As Green Diamond slowly prepared her attack, Lovely Quartz quickly grabbed the two pieces of Rose's Sword, and jumped towards the battlefield.

Green Diamond (Steven): Everyone, get as close to me as you can right now! Green Diamond's about to destroy the ship!

Garnet and the others heard them and rushed towards them as quickly as possible! Lovely summoned a massive bubble shield around their friends and foes and protected all of them, finally Green Diamond finally released her attack!

Green Diamond (White Diamond): GEM SHATTERING WAVE!

Green Diamond released a massive and strong wave of energy! The ship came apart at the intensity of it and Lovely's bubble was blown away and out of the self-destructing ship and towards Beach City. The fleet was also destroyed by the wave, their pieces of both ship and gems fell all over the city!

* * *

 **Beach City...**

Speaking of Beach City, the war was still going on as the Watermelon Stevens were assisting the humans against the their enemies! Suddenly the Homeworld Gems were felt the wave hit them and with a horrified scream, they poofed and were shattered! The humans and Watermelon Stevens were unaffected by the wave since it only worked on Gems. Everyone took this chance to breathe!

Lars: Did we just win?

Suitcase Sam: I guess.

Mr. Smiley: We did, I'm sure we did!

Mystery Girl: Let's hope it's over!

Suddenly, a large shadow appeared over them!

Priyanka Mahasweran: Wait, everyone! Look up there!

Everyone looked up and saw Lovely's bubble rocketing down towards them!

Doug Mahasweran: Oh no, it heading right towards us! Everyone move now!

In a panicked rush, everyone ran as fast they could away from the danger zone! Finally, the bubble crashed into the ground, causing an massive earthquake that rocked the very foundations of the war-torn Beach City and caused a massive crater in the streets! When Lovely finally dismissed their bubble and everyone got out of the crater they were in.

Lovely Quartz (Steven): They're still here! Everyone get ready!

Everyone got readied their weapons and got into fighting stances!

In the torn up ship, Green Diamond decided to do something insanely drastic.

Green Diamond (Blue Diamond): You know what they say, desperate times call for desperate measures!

Green Diamond walked over to a control panel and pressed the elevator button, after a few minutes it arrived and Green Diamond limped her way in it and make it descend to the engine room!

Green Diamond (Yellow Diamond): I'm throwing caution to the wind with plan, but I don't care!

Green Diamond started walking towards the pipes of the engines started attaching themselves to herself, letting the ship's energy flow into her, the power started make Green Diamond's muscles slowly grow.

Back in Beach City, while waiting, Lovely Quartz handed Rose's broken sword back to Bismuth.

Lovely Quartz (Steven): I'm sorry Bismuth, Green Diamond broke my Mom's sword during our fight.

Lovely Quartz (Connie): Can you fix it?

Bismuth: Don't worry Lovely Quartz, I'll be able to fix it. It'll be easy.

Lovely Quartz (Steven): Oh and if it's not too much trouble, can you and Peridot fix up my uncle Andy's plane?

Bismuth: Hmm, well I've never built or fixed a vehicle before, but I'll see what I can do.

Peridot: Don't worry Bismuth, with our constructive prowess combined, we'll be able to create anything!

Bismuth smiled at the small green gem and the two went over to Andy's plane to repair it.

When they finished, Andy's plane had a few buttons created by Peridot so it could have some weapons, and wings were gem level durable thanks to Bismuth's builder prowess! Andy was ecstatic that his plane was fixed and upgraded. Finally after a few minutes, Green Diamond jumped down to them, her feet shattering the ground as she landed! Everyone was shocked at Green Diamond's new giant appearance! The news media also arrived to record the confrontation!

* * *

 **Everyone vs Green Diamond**

Green Diamond (Yellow Diamond): It's time to end this Crystal Gems!

Green Diamond started to charge up every single ounce of her power!

Green Diamond (White Diamond): I'm going to use all of my power to destroy this planet before the kindergartens do! Say goodbye to your precious planet!

Lovely Quartz (Amethyst): Let's go, miss ultimate fusion! If you can!

Green Diamond (White Diamond): Gladly... Planetary Incineration Beam!

Green Diamond fires a massive a green beam at Lovely Quartz!

Lovely Quartz (Steven): My powers, please protect my friends...

A quick montage of flashbacks of Steven hanging out with his friends in Beach City and other places flashed into Lovely's mind.

Lovely Quartz (Connie): My family...

Another montage flashbacks, this time being of Connie and Steven hanging out with their respective families and sometimes together flashed into Lovely's mind as well.

Lovely Quartz (Amethyst): My home...

Another batch of flashbacks, of Amethyst and Steven hanging out, doing a lot of wacky shenanigans with him, and Amethyst hanging out with him and Connie when Pearl and Garnet were away flashed into Lovely's mind some more!

Lovely Quartz (Connie): But mostly...

Lovely Quartz (Steven and Amethyst): Defend Rose Quartz's LEGACY!

The final flashbacks were about Rose Quartz, her video to Steven, Bismuth saying Steven that he's better than her, and finally the revelation of Rose shattering Pink Diamond flashed into Lovely's mind!

Lovely summoned their shield 10x as big as the last one and started blocking Green Diamond's attack, the collision knocked everyone around them back! Lovely started to get pushed back colliding with a wall!

Peridot: Lovely don't! That beam is 100 times more powerful than the beam from my spaceship!

Lovely Quartz heard and expanded their shield even more, making it big enough to cover the Beach House! But even with this, Green Diamond was still overpowering Lovely Quartz's shield! Lovely was struggling to keep their shield up, despite the odds being against them!

Lovely Quartz (Steven): I... won't... give... UP!

Lovely Quartz expanded the shield even more, making it big enough to cover the entire town of Beach City and Green Diamond's beam was still stronger, still pushing the synced fusion back! Everyone was looking on in suspense as the shield to started to crack with every second that passes! Lovely Quartz continues to expand their shield, finally blocking the attack all the way but it was still cracking, slowly, and little by little! Garnet noticed this but the others didn't!

Garnet: Lovely Quartz...

Garnet was watching with helplessness as the trio's fusion struggled against the desperate one, but grow a face of determination!

Garnet: I'm coming Lovely!

Re-summoning her spikey gauntlets, the perma-fusion stood up and ran towards the battlefield, much to Pearl's horror!

Pearl: No, wait!

Pearl ran a few feet before collapsing on the ground, she summoned her spear to keep herself up.

Pearl: Garnet...!

Andy: She's actually going through with it...

Garnet ran as fast as she could to the battlefield, she was going to help Lovely Quartz if it cause her to be shattered in process! Getting behind Green Diamond. she fired her rocket fists at her, exploding on contact. But when the smoke clears, Green Diamond wasn't damaged but had a slight burn on her back and she was mad! Garnet was shocked that it didn't do anything!

Green Diamond (Blue Diamond): Don't interfere Garnet!

Green Diamond used some of her energy to blast Garnet back, making her fall to the ground!

Bismuth: GARNET!

Lovely Quartz (Steven, Connie, and Amethyst): GARNET!

Garnet slowly started to struggle getting up, but she found the strength to.

Garnet: Go... Go Lovely...

Garnet's hands reformed and she re-summoned her gauntlets and slowly grow them in size.

Peridot: What was that fused clod thinking?! To think that she could save Lovely all by herself!

Andy: She's right, she must have lost her mind!

Jade: She's insane, the Diamonds are completely out of our league!

Bismuth: Garnet knew that full well, but she went in anyway!

Everyone looked at Bismuth as she shapeshifted her right hand into a hammer and her left one into a pair of Roman Scissors.

Pearl: Bismuth, don't tell me your going to go charging out there too.

Bismuth: Why are you being so scared Pearl! Where's the terrifying renegade Pearl I know?!

Pearl: I-I... I'm right here Bismuth!

Bismuth: That's what I thought, now let's go!

Pearl: Let's end this!

Pearl re-summoned her trident as Greg walked up to them and Andy readied his plane!

Bismuth: Alright is everyone else with us?!

All of Steven's friends, the Homeworld Gems Lovely Quartz saved from Green Diamond's shattering wave and the residents of Keystone were inspired and ready to live down their lives for Earth. With a mighty yell, they all charged towards the battlefield, with Lars, Jasper, and Connie's parents staying behind!

Back on the battlefield, everyone took their stances and started firing or throwing their weapons at Green Diamond, who was getting irritated by all of the inferences challenging her authority!

Green Diamond (White Diamond): Will you all stop INTERFERRING, you inferior lifeforms?!

Lars: Could this...?

Doug Mahasweran: ...Actually work?

Priyanka Mahasweran: I think it should, come you two, let's go help them!

Doug nodded and Lars, after looking at what's happening to Sadie right now, nodded although hesitantly, the three ran towards the battlefield, but Jasper was still staying behind!

Jasper: Foolish really, I mean that it's not like they'll make a difference!

Bismuth and Pearl attacked Green Diamond together, but their attacks were blown back at them. Andy, Lion, and Mystery Girl attacked from a distance with Andy firing at the evil fused space queen with his plane's cannons and Mystery Girl firing her front and side blasters from her upgraded motorcycle (courtesy of Bismuth and Peridot), and Lion attacked with his Sonic Roar, they did no damage and Green Diamond blow them away as well.

Green Diamond (Yellow Diamond): You dare to challenge us?!

The more the everyone attacks, the more that Green Diamond increased her attack and blew them away, and the more Lovely struggled!

Greg (thinking): Steven, I want to thank you for helping me and Pearl grow past our conflict with Rose, I love you son!

Andy (thinking): Steven, I'm glad to have you as my nephew, I can't believe I'm helping you to defeat the space queens, I love you!

Garnet (thinking): Steven, Amethyst, Connie, I'm not going to stand here and let you die together out here! Your friendship is stronger than my love!

Sadie (thinking): Steven, I want you and your family to know that you've done a lot for Beach City, it's time we repay you for your kindness!

Doug and Priyanka Mahasweran (thinking): Steven, I want to thank for always protecting our daughter from these evil things when we're not around! Thank you for being her first friend!

Lars (thinking): Steven, I'm that you were there for me when no one else was!

Emerald, Jade, and Nephrite (thinking): Steven, thank you for reuniting us and healing us from corruption!

Buck Dewey (thinking): C'mon Steven, it's time we show them what Earth can do! Earth forever!

Mayor Dewey (thinking): Steven, I just want you to know that your political skills with people are much better than mine! And that's saying something! I want to thank you for saving Beach City when I couldn't.

Peridot (thinking): Steven, Amethyst, I want to thank you guys for making me a Crystal Gem! Your kindness is truly one of a kind! It's time to show these clods that they messed with the wrong planet!

Lapis (thinking): Steven, I just want you to know that I'm glad you saved me from that mirror and from Malachite! This time I'm going to save you!

Bismuth (thinking): Steven, I want you to know that I'm glad that you're here! I know for a fact that you're really better than Rose!

The Rubies fused and blasted Green Diamond with their flames!

Mega Ruby (Navy) (thinking): I refused to let my former Diamond hurt this lovely planet!

Mega Ruby (Leggy) (thinking): I may be an Era-2 Ruby, but I won't let Steven and everyone else down!

Mega Ruby (Army) (thinking): It's time to show the Diamonds who's the more incompetent!

Mega Ruby (Doc) (thinking): I'm going to protect Earth if it kills me!

Mega Ruby (Eyeball) (thinking): Steven, for what happened to Pink Diamond, I don't blame you for. But for healing and helping me meet my hero Jasper, I thank you for!

Pearl (thinking): Steven, before we get shattered, I just want you to know that I'm sorry that I kept comparing you to Rose! I know that you're not her, but her son, her sweet, compassionate, occasionally obnoxious but mature son! I want you to know that I love you and that I won't let you down! Amethyst, I'm sorry that I thought of you as a childish defect when really the one being the childish defect! I know you don't know this but... I'm secretly jealous of you! I'm jealous of your physical strength, and the way you interact with humans perfectly! You're not just a defective Amethyst, you're our Amethyst, defective or not! Connie, I first thought that you were just Steven's friend, but I was wrong when I realized that it was something more than a simple friendship! I'm glad that you were my student, I'm ecstatic that you surpassed me in sword fighting! I'm so proud of you and Steven!

Everyone continued their attack on Green Diamond, which was angering her even more!

Green Diamond (Yellow Diamond): Why can't you people just stay down! I'm getting tired of your meddling!

Green Diamond blew them all away again!

Back with Jasper, she finally decided to do something about this!

Jasper: (Sighs) I have an idea... but I know she's not going to like it.

Jasper ran towards the battlefield!

Lapis and Peridot were blown by Green Diamond, with Peridot skidding and crashing into a building, and Lapis being sent flying into the air, after she regained her bearings she formed some water hands and started punching Green Diamond in the back and she got blasted in the ground by her eye lasers! Lapis slowly struggled to get up when Jasper came up to her.

Jasper: Lapis, are you alright?

Lapis: Yeah, thanks for asking.

Jasper: Listen Lapis, I have this idea but I know you're not going to like it.

Lapis: I know what your plan is and you can forget it! I already told you, _never_ again!

Jasper: I know Lapis, but look at Lovely, that shield's going to break soon if this keeps up.

Lapis looked at Lovely's shield which was continuing to crack, and she knew that Jasper was right, she pretty much had no choice, Earth's resources and everyone's lives were on the line!

 _Steven's_ life was on the line...

Lapis: Fine...

Jasper: Thank you Lapis.

Jasper reached out her hand to grab Lapis' hand but the ocean gem stopped her.

Lapis: Hold it Jasper! I just want to make myself clear, when we're done, we immediately defuse, you got it soldier?!

Jasper: Got it!

Lapis: Let's get to a safe distance so we can do it.

Lapis and Jasper held hands and jumped away from the battlefield!

Once they were at a safe distance, Lapis and Jasper did the same dance they did way back in the episode Jailbreak and with a massive glow of energy, Malachite was reformed!

Malachite (Jasper): Alright! Let's do this!

Malachite (Lapis): Remember Jasper, this is our **last** time, got it!

Malachite (Jasper): Yes I do, message received.

Back on the battlefield, the new media was still recording the final battle!

News reporter: Unbelievable, this fight can be felt all around the world, but this could be the end for all of us, Earth is doomed- Wait, what is thing?!

A massive green fireball was flying towards the battlefield, specially towards Green Diamond!

Onto Lovely Quartz, their shield was moments away from breaking! Lovely was using every ounce of their combined willpower to keep fighting, if barely, they were on both of their knees! The ground was breaking all around them! Green Diamond had blown everyone else away with her power! Out of power, Garnet separated into an exhausted Ruby and Sapphire.

Ruby: Lovely Quartz!

Sapphire: We've tried!

Pearl: Steven, Connie, Amethyst, we're so sorry! We all did our best to be heroes like you!

Bismuth: It wasn't enough...

Greg: Rose, I'm sorry, I failed our son!

Peridot struggled to get back up but collapsed onto the ground.

Everyone else was too injured to move!

Priyanka: C-Connie!

Doug: I can't believe this is happening...

Green Diamond (White Diamond): **SAY HI TO ROSE WHEN YOU SEE HER IN THE AFTERLIFE!**

Just before Green Diamond could break Lovely's shield, she heard something and turned her head to see what it was.

Uncurling from spin dash attack, Malachite slammed her upgraded helmet into Green Diamond's face, Green Diamond turned to her new attacker and was shocked to see her!

Green Diamond (Yellow Diamond): Jasper!

Green Diamond (Blue Diamond): Lazuli!

Green Diamond (White Diamond): Another cross gem fusion?!

Using the distraction to her advantage, Lovely summoned a massive bubble around themselves and it caused the beam to be sent back to their sender!

Green Diamond (Yellow and White Diamond): What! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

When Green Diamond was hit by her own attack, it caused a massive explosion that rocked the foundations of the Earth, when the smoke clears, Green Diamond separated into Blue, White, and Yellow Diamond, and since the fusion used up all of Yellow and White Diamond's energy, they poofed into their gems! Only Blue Diamond remained! Everyone was shocked at this!

Ruby: They... did it! Green Diamond is defeated!

With the battle finally concluded, Lovely Quartz fell to her knees and defused. Amethyst and Steven were completely exhausted from their fight. But Steven was determined to finished. He struggled to get up but he was about to collapse but Connie quickly caught him before he did!

Connie: Don't worry Steven, I've got you!

Steven: Thanks Connie, can you carry me over to Blue Diamond? Please?

Connie: Okay, I trust you Steven.

Connie hauled Steven over he shoulder and began carrying him over the blue leader. They quickly stopped to bubble White and Yellow Diamond's gems to the temple! After a few moments of walking, they made it the Blue Diamond!

Blue Diamond: Wait, please don't shatter me! I don't want to die, Please have mercy Steven!

Steven: It's okay Blue Diamond, I'm not going to hurt you. Anyways, that's the reason why I want to talk to you! I want you to deactivate the Kindergartens on Earth. Earth is dying!

Blue Diamond: O-Okay, just give me a second!

Blue Diamond pulled out a remote control with nine switches and big button on it! She then pulled all of the switches down and press the big button, when that happened, an EMP wave went around the world and deactivated every Kindergarten it came across. After a few minutes, it was done!

Blue Diamond: There, it's done! Anything else?

Steven: There's two. 1. I want you to take these gems I saved back to Homeworld, and 2. I want to make a truce with you and Homeworld!

Blue Diamond: A truce?

Steven: Yes, a truce of peace. This war has gone on long enough, both planets were hurt! Both gems and humans were hurt because of this! I want us to live in peace without the unnecessary violence. besides without you, who's going to rule Homeworld? You and your sisters brought this on yourselves by not moving on from Pink Diamond's death! Yes, Pink Diamond was shattered by my Mom, and that is tragic, but let me ask you this. Do you really think that trying to destroy the planet that she was going to colonize is the best way to honor her memory?

Blue Diamond: N...No. But why did she have to be shattered because of this planet?

Steven: Rose didn't have any choice, Earth belonged to Pink Diamond, and Rose shattered her because she didn't see any other option to seize Earth from Homeworld's control. So if Pink Diamond had just listen to Rose, she wouldn't have to be shattered, do you understand now Blue Diamond. Rose didn't always what was right for her, but for her friends and her home. She never wanted to shatter her Diamond, but Pink Diamond's refusal to listen to her was her downfall.

It took a few minutes for Steven's speech to sink into Blue Diamond's head.

After a few minutes, Blue Diamond responded.

Blue Diamond: Well if revenge isn't the answer, what is it?

Steven: Well, you can stop attacking our planet, I don't want to continue resorting to violence in every situation, so please agree to my truce and stop these attacks... Please do it for the late Pink Diamond...

Blue Diamond: Why are you helping me? I'm your enemy!

Steven: Because I know that revenge isn't always the answer. Look what it's done to Bismuth, Jasper, Eyeball, Amethyst, and look at what it's done to your sisters. So what do you say Blue Diamond, truce?

Steven extends his hand to Blue Diamond, waiting for her response.

Blue Diamond (thinking): Maybe Steven is right... this could be the right thing to do.

Blue Diamond thought about it for a moment and she shook hands with the hybrid!

Blue Diamond: Alright, you have yourself a deal. So truce.

Steven and Connie helped Blue Diamond up and Steven healed her gem. Blue Diamond then turned to the other Homeworld Gems.

Blue Diamond: Okay, every gem that was recently created on Earth, follow me we're going to Homeworld and we're _never_ attacking Earth again.

All of the Homeworld Gems that Steven saved walked the ship, not before thanking Steven for saving them from being though one of them, a green Era-2 quartz decided to question that.

Carnelian (Era-2): Steven, before we go, I have to ask. Why did you save all of us? You could have just saved your friends and left us to our fate.

Steven: Simple, because no one deserves to be shattered or corrupted. Your lives are just as important as anyone else's.

Carnelian was shocked but smiled at his answer.

Steven and Connie waved goodbye to Blue Diamond as she summoned a barrier around the ship and took off into space!

With the battle finally over, Amethyst limped over to them and hugged them both.

Amethyst: We did it! We really did it! Woo-hoo!

Steven: It's finally over!

Connie: We finally saved the world!

After they separated, they all collapsed to the ground, completely exhausted, everyone else limped over to them in happiness.

Pearl, Ruby, Sapphire, Greg, and every single one of Steven's friends: Steven!

Priyanka and Doug: Connie!

Peridot: Amethyst!

Everyone gathered around the exhausted trio!

Pearl: Are you guys okay?!

Andy: Do they look okay?!

Greg: C'mon you two, now's not the time to argue. So Steven, is it over? Are we safe again?!

Steven: Yeah everyone, we're safe again, for good this time...

Using the rest of their energy, Steven, Amethyst, and Connie gave them a thumbs up to signify it!

The news crew was shocked and cheered in joy along with everyone else!

News reporter: Citizens of Earth, did you hear and see all of that? Just now, the Great Diamond Authority of the Gem Homeworld, the ones who've been terrorizing our planet for days, has just come to a truce with Steven and agreed to never attack the Earth again! Repeating, Steven Universe and his friends had just saved the Earth from Homeworld's Great Diamond Authority!

The Earth must be having an earthquake, because the Earth was rumbling with cheers of joy from it's citizens! Every city, continent, and country was cheering Steven's name in joy!

As the cheering continued, Steven, Amethyst, and Connie fell asleep. Which the Gems noticed.

Ruby: Hmm.

Sapphire: After everything's that's happened, can you blame them.

Greg picked up Steven and Priyanka picked up Connie.

Greg: Rest easy my son, you've earned it.

Priyanka: Oh Connie, I'm so proud of you!

Doug: So am I.

Steven and Connie smiled in their sleep.

Jasper picked up Amethyst, which surprised Lapis and Peridot, which Jasper noticed.

Jasper: What? I've got to look after my sis in someway.

The cheering continued as Greg, Jasper, and Priyanka carried the three to the destroyed Beach House. When they placed the exhausted champions into Steven's bed, they stopped. Everyone waited for them to wake up. To pass time, Priyanka went over to everyone and help bandage up their injuries from the fight.

Ruby and the others sat around the house and to pass time decided to quietly talk to one another.

Jasper: So... Ruby and Sapphire was it?

Ruby and Sapphire nodded.

Jasper: Well, listen um... I'm... sorry for separating you when I returned here.

Ruby: Well, don't blame yourself Jasper, you were just doing your job.

Sapphire: We understand your reasons for doing it.

Jasper smiled a little.

Jasper: Peridot, I saw you confront Green Diamond like that, that was really brave of you.

Peridot: Really, wow thanks Jasper.

Jasper nodded.

Pearl: Jasper, what are you going to do now?

Jasper: Well I guess I'm going to go live at the Beta Kindergarten from now on. It's the only home I have.

Eyeball: I'll go with you. I'm sure you'll get lonely there.

Jasper: Really, well thank you Ruby, that'll be nice.

Eyeball: Y-You're welcome Jasper.

Lapis: Wait!

Everyone looked at Lapis and Peridot.

Lapis: Jasper, I know I'm going to regret saying this-

Peridot: So am I but-

Lapis: Why do you um...

Peridot: Why don't you and the Rubies come live at the Barn with us!

Jasper: Barn?

Lapis: It's our Earth home.

Jasper: Really? Well could you please show it to me?

Peridot: Sure, you don't mind do you Andy?

Andy: Well, I guess so. Just as long she doesn't wreck the place.

Jasper: I'll try not to, but I'm not promising anything.

Doc: All right, Rubies to the barn.

Jasper, Lapis, Peridot and the Rubies went to the Warp Pad.

Lapis: When Steven and Connie wake could you tell them where we are?

The others nodded and with that the eight teleported away.

* * *

 **At last, Steven and the others defeated the Great Diamond Authority and saved the Earth from the Kindergarten threat! Peace between the Crystal and Homeworld Gems has been resolved with a truce. Steven's personal demons have finally been vanquished, Steven and Connie have finally confessed their feelings for each other. Jasper, Bismuth and the Rubies have completed their Road to Redemption. But that not the end, the epilogue has been completed so stick around for that when it's done. So like please review my story, fav and etc. and I'll see you all next time!**


	14. Tying up the Crystal Gem's loose ends

**Steven's mind**

Steven is talking to his mother.

Rose: Steven, I'm so proud of you, you patch things up with Homeworld.

Rose gave Steven a hug, which he instantly returned.

Steven: Thanks Mom, I'm just glad this entire conflict with Homeworld with finally resolved.

Rose grabbed him and then started to pepper his face with kisses and Steven giggled from the "attack" he was receiving.

Rose stopped and began talking to Steven again.

Rose: Steven, I can't believe the accomplishments you've done. Fusing with Connie and Amethyst, redeeming Jasper, Peridot, and Bismuth, befriending Lapis, curing Emerald and crew of their corruption, helping Greg and the Gems get over my absence. You truly are a remarkable young man!

Steven: Really, thank you Mom. That means a lot coming from you.

Steven gave Rose a hug, which she returned.

Rose and Steven separated and saw that Steven was starting to disappear, he was starting to wake up.

Steven: Well, I guess it's time for me to go. I'll miss you Mom.

Rose gave the disappearing Steven a hug, which he returned.

Rose: I'll miss you too Steven, but please remember that I'll always be here for you even if you can't see me. You can come back when you want. Oh, and Steven, you can tell the other Gems about me, they deserve to know.

Steven: Okay, I will. I love you Mom.

Rose: I love you my son.

Rose felt Steven finally vanish from her loving arms. Rose then looked out in the pink void with a tear rolling her face.

* * *

 **Beach House...**

Steven slowly opened his eyes and awoke from his rewarded and rejuvenating nap. He heard some voices, he immediately knew whose those voices were: his family. He got up out off his bed slowly so he doesn't wake up Amethyst and Connie. Everyone heard the floorboard creak, and looked up to see Steven walking down the stairs.

Pearl: Steven, you're awake!

Garnet: Hello Steven.

Andy: Hey Steven. Hope you had a good rest.

Bismuth: Well, look who's up.

Greg: Hey Shtu-ball, how was your nap?

Steven: It was good nap, Me, Amethyst, and Connie deserved it after everything we done. Everyone else deserves a nap after helping us defeat Green Diamond.

Everyone nodded at this.

Amethyst: Ain't that the truth!

Steven and the others looked at the source of the voice and saw Amethyst wide and awake as well.

Steven: Amethyst, you're awake!

Amethyst jumped down to Steven and hugged him, and an explosion occurred, and the smoke from said caused Connie to cough and wake up.

When the smoke clears, Smokey Quartz stood into their place. The fusion shocked everyone who hasn't seen them fused before.

Emerald, Nephrite, and Jade: Woah!

Andy: What on Earth...

Greg: Unbelievable!

Bismuth: Who are you?

Smoky Quartz (Amethyst): I'm Smoky Quartz, nice ta meet cha!

Connie: That's Smoky Quartz?!

Smoky and the others looked up and saw Connie awake too.

Smoky Quartz (Steven): Yes, this is Smoky Quartz. So... what do you think Connie?

Smoky Quartz was blushing from Steven's side.

Connie: It's amazing! You two look great together!

Connie tackled Smokey in a hug, which they returned.

Bismuth walked up to the three armed fusion.

Bismuth: How is this possible?

Andy: Yeah, this is weird.

Smokey Quartz (Steven): Well, long story short, I'm half human and half gem, so I can fuse with both races.

Andy: Uh, alright...

Bismuth: Wow, you truly are amazing Steven!

Smoky Quartz nervously rubbed the back of their head.

Smoky Quartz (Steven): (Chuckles), thanks Bismuth.

Smoky then looked around the room and noticed that Lapis, Peridot, Jasper and the Rubies were gone.

Smoky Quartz (Steven): Hey, where's Lapis, Peridot, Jasper, and the Rubies?

Garnet: Lapis and Peridot are showing Jasper and the Rubies the barn.

Smoky Quartz (Steven): What, really?! Was it out of their kindness, they we're forced into it?!

Pearl: No, of course not?! While you guys were asleep, Jasper apologized to Ruby and Sapphire for separating them, and afterwards Jasper said that was going to live at the Beta Kindergarten, and Eyeball and the Rubies volunteered to go with her so that she wouldn't be lonely. But surprisingly, Lapis and Peridot offered to let Jasper and the Rubies to stay at the barn, and Andy allowed it as long as they didn't wreck it, and they said that they'll try not to, but they're not promising anything. So that's where they are now.

Smoky Quartz (Steven): Wow, we've must have been out for a while!

Greg: You guys were asleep for two hours.

Smoky Quartz (Steven): Oh, well I'm going to go see them as soon as I go see my friends in Beach City.

Smoky turns to Connie, who they were still hugging.

Smoky Quartz (Steven): You guys wanna come?

Smoky Quartz (Amethyst): Sure!

Connie: Of course!

Smoky set Connie down and defuses back into Steven and Amethyst.

Steven: Anyone else wanna come with us?

Garnet: I'll go.

Bismuth: Those humans need help rebuilding, so I'll go too.

Pearl: I'll go as well, I want to see the Mystery Girl again.

Andy: It would be nice to see all of your friends! So I guess I'll go too.

Greg: Sure thing Shtu-ball.

Emerald: No thanks Steven, me, Jade, Nephrite are going back to our ship. We're going to see if we can fix it up after all of these years.

Steven: Okay, everyone else follow me. Beach City awaits!

Everyone chuckled at Steven's enthusiastic attitude and they all went out the door.

* * *

 **Beach City...**

Steven and the gang went into the reconstructing town of Beach City, where everyone who cleaning up from the damages from Homeworld's invasion. As they walked by, everyone was cheering for them, specially Steven, Amethyst, and Connie. Everyone split up to do something that the want to. Here's the order:

1\. Bismuth went to the most demolished building and started to help rebuild them. (Obviously)

2\. Garnet went around and help people get rid of the Homeworld fleet's parts.

3\. Greg decides to go and check on his car wash.

4\. Pearl goes to find the Mystery Girl.

5\. Steven, Connie, Andy, and Amethyst decide to go to the Big Donut to get some donuts.

They heard cheers everywhere they went, and they deserved it for everything they done.

* * *

 **Big Donut...**

Steven and his friends walked into the Big Donut and they were greeted by the patched up customers.

Mr. Smiley: Hey everyone, it's Steven and his friends.

The customers applauded and cheered them.

Steven: Aw thanks everyone. But you should applaud each other, we couldn't have beat Green Diamond without your help.

Sadie: But Steven, we wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for you.

Lars: Yeah, what did you back there was pretty cool.

Mr. Smiley handed Steven and his friends something.

Steven: Lifetime passes!

Connie: Woah!

Amethyst: Cool!

Andy: Amazing!

Mr. Smiley: Yup! Steven, for you and your family for saving us, from now on, you have a lifetime free pass to Fun-Land!

Steven: Wow, thank you Mr. Smiley!

Amethyst: Yeah, this is so cool!

Connie: I can't wait to tell my parents about this.

Andy: I can't wait to go to Fun-land sometime!

Sadie: And that's not all, from now on whenever you or one of you friends come in you'll get one free donut.

Steven: Really?

Sadie nodded.

Steven: Thanks Sadie!

Steven hugged Sadie and she returned it. After a few seconds, they separated.

Sadie: It's the least I can do.

Steven: Right, well can I have four chocolate donuts for us please.

Sadie: Sure.

Sadie and surprisingly Lars went back to make Steven's order and after a few moments, they came out with a bag and gave it to Steven.

Sadie: Here you go Steven.

Steven: Thanks.

Lars put his hand on Steven's chest and Steven, remembering the gesture he did back in the episode "Lars and the Cool Kids", did the same.

Steven and his friends then left the Big Donut with cheers behind them.

* * *

 **Beach City...**

Steven and his friends walked through the recovering Beach City until they saw Priyanka and Doug Mahasweran with Fryman family, Priyanka was patching up Ronaldo and Peedee's injuries and Doug was talking to Mr. Fryman.

Connie: Mom, Dad!

Priyanka and Doug turned and saw Connie running up to them with Steven, Amethyst, and Andy walking behind them.

Priyanka and Doug embraced their daughter.

Doug: You're awake! It's been two hours.

Priyanka: I'm so proud of you honey!

Connie's parents then noticed her gem.

Priyanka: Connie, what's that on your forehead?!

Doug: It looks like a gem.

Connie: Well that's because it is a gem you see Mom and Dad...

Connie explained what happened when they went into the ship, her confrontation with the ultimate gems, her fight with the ultimate swords-gem and how the she rewarded her for defeating her with her gem, making her the second half gem human hybrid! Her parents were shocked.

Priyanka: So this is permanent Connie?

Connie: I guess.

Doug: This is going to take some getting use to.

Connie: Yes, and I'm glad because...

Connie held Steven's hand and they both blushed.

Connie: ...I can help Steven and his family even more than already was. Do you guys understand? I want this.

Priyanka and Doug thought about and answered.

Doug: Okay Connie, I'll accept it. Just promise me you'll be careful!

Connie: I promise!

Priyanka: I'll accept it, I hope you stay safe with Steven.

Connie: Don't worry, I will.

Connie hugged her parents and they left them to continue bandaging the Fryman family up.

While walking away, Amethyst whispered something to Steven.

Amethyst: Steven, it's time for you to tell Pearl about your meeting with Rose.

Steven: (Sighs) I know...

* * *

 **Beach House...**

Steven and the others returned to the Beach House, it was time for Steven to tell Pearl about his meeting with Rose. Garnet already knew due to Sapphire's future vision and Amethyst already knew when she was fused with him as Smoky Quartz. (Just so you'll know).

Amethyst and Garnet went into their rooms, Connie was with Steven in the living room with Pearl, Bismuth went back to her forge to repair Rose's sword and Andy was outside checking on his plane.

Steven took a deep breath and spoke.

Steven: Pearl...

Pearl: Yes Steven.

Steven: Can we um, go into your room so we can talk.

Pearl: Sure Steven..

Pearl used her gem to open the door to her room and the three walked inside.

* * *

 **Pearl's Room...**

Pearl, Steven and Connie walked into Pearl's room.

Pearl: So Steven, what did you want to talk about?

Steven: Well... it's about my Mom.

The statement shocked Pearl and she turned to Steven with wide eyes.

Pearl: R-Really Steven, w-what do you want to know?

Steven: Actually Pearl... it's something _you_ should know.

Pearl: What do you mean Steven?

Steven: Well... I met her Pearl.

Pearl: What are you talking about Steven?

Steven: Well, when were fighting Blue Diamond's court, I tried to free Ruby and Sapphire when White Diamond stabbed me from behind. Everyone rushed me to her fountain because I was on the brink of death. While I was unconscious, I was propelled into three corrupted gem's minds... those gems were Centipeedle and her crew. It was there that I found the source of corruption, it was a monster that looked all shadowy and had no eyes and the teeth were apart of it's face, it had claws and it was dangerous. I tried to reason with it, saying that I didn't want to fight but the only way to save them was to defeat it and during the battle it started corrupting me, I tried fighting back but it was no use. I was almost corrupted when _she_ came and stop the corruption from completing itself.

Pearl: I see, what happened next?

Steven: I soon found myself inside my gem, my body was contained in a bubble. I finally met my Mom for the first time.

Pearl: I-I see. What did she say?

Steven: Well, she said that she's sorry for hurting you guys. That she's sorry to Jasper and Eyeball for shattering Pink Diamond, and finally that she's sorry to me for causing all of this to happen to me. She said that's she's proud of us for making it this far. That's I shouldn't hold your guys anger against you. Basically, stuff like that. And I can connect to her whenever I want to now, because when I was asleep I talked to her. It was because of her help that I was able to defeat Corruption Incarnate and cure Emerald, Nephrite and Jade of their corruption.

It took a few minutes for Steven's speech to sink into Pearl's head and after a few minutes she spoke again.

Pearl: So... she still lives on inside your gem Steven?

Steven: Yes and I wanted to get her okay before I told you because I was afraid to. Especially since you've moved on from her. I figured that if I told you, you would be all sad. I just want you to be happy.

Pearl wrapped her arms around Steven in an embrace and after a few moments he returned it. There were tears running down their faces.

Pearl: Steven, I am happy... happy that you're here. I'm actually glad that you told me about your meeting with Rose and talked to her. It finally gave us closure on her life, I'm sure she would've want us to be happy too.

Steven: I love you Pearl.

Pearl: I love you too my baby.

Connie smiled that Steven told Pearl everything. After a few minutes, they separated and left Pearl's room. Steven said that there going to the barn and they did just that, leaving Pearl to do her own thing. Pearl sadly smiled to herself.

Pearl: He really is something.

* * *

 **The Barn...**

Steven and Connie warped to the barn and saw Lapis and Peridot watching Camp Pining Hearts.

Steven: Hey Lapis, Peridot, how are things with Jasper and the Rubies!

Lapis flew down to them and hugged the two and Peridot walked her way down.

Lapis: Steven, Connie, things are good, how are things with you.

Connie: Good but where's Jasper and the Rubies?

Peridot: In the back of the Barn.

Steven and Connie ran to the back of the barn and saw Jasper and Eyeball sparring with each other while the other Rubies were watching.

Steven: Hey Jasper, Rubies, hi!

Jasper: You guys are finally awake, took you long enough.

Connie: Hey, we've been fighting nonstop for the past few days, get off our backs!

Jasper: (Chuckles) Well it's been two hours, I though you guys weren't going to wake up.

The Rubies nodded at this.

Steven: Well how's life at the Barn?

Eyeball: It's good, it's going to take some getting use to.

Jasper: Yeah, but I think we can manage. So what's your purpose for coming here?

Steven: Oh right, I just wanted to thank you guys for helping us defeat Green Diamond, we wouldn't have been able to beat her without your help.

Jasper and the Rubies blushed a little.

Jasper: Well, us Quartzes have to stick together right?

Doc: Well we should thank you, you showed us that what we were doing was wrong.

Eyeball: You healed Jasper for us.

Navy: You protected all of us.

Army: You showed Green Diamond what real strength is.

Leggy: Thank you for setting an example for us Era-2 Gems by showing us that even we don't have as much powers as our Era-1 predecessors, we can make a difference.

Steven: Well, you're welcome. I'm glad that I helped you guys out. See you guys later.

Jasper and the Rubies: Bye Steven and Connie.

Steven and Connie walked back to the front of the Barn and saw Peridot inside constructing something and Lapis was watching her.

Steven: Hey Peridot, what are you making. Another meep-morp?

Peridot turned to him and answered his question.

Peridot: Actually no Steven, I'm creating a device that can hopefully solve our corrupted gem dilemma, remember when you healed Emerald and her crew of their corruption?

Steven nodded.

Peridot: I figured that since we now know that you can heal them, since we now know that the Diamonds used a sound or a song to corrupt their minds, and that corruption can be passed on by fusion as seen with Jasper and the corrupted quartz she captured and fused with, and it's going to take a very long time for you to heal each and every single one of them since using your dream powers will exhaust you physically. I figured that with my gem technical knowledge and your powers of love, we could accomplish saving these poor gems from their fate. So I'm creating a machine that can help you heal all of them at once. I call it, the Corruption Healing Helmet!

Steven: Woah! That sounds cool! I can't wait to see it when it's done!

Connie: I don't know Peridot, this sounds dangerous. I mean all at once, it's risky.

Peridot: Don't worry Connie, it's totally safe, I'm going to make more of these for you, me, and the rest of the gems.

Lapis: She has a point, Steven can't take on corruption by himself, he's going our help too.

Connie: I- wow, okay that's... actually a good point. As long as I'm going with Steven, I'm okay with it.

Steven: Well we going to go now. See you guys later.

Peridot and Lapis: Bye Steven.

Steven and Connie walked back to Warp Pad and warped to Bismuth's forge.

* * *

 **Bismuth's Forge**

Steven and Connie walked off the Warp Pad and into the canyon to Bismuth's Forge.

Connie: Steven, if we don't make it, I just want you to know that really, really, love you with all of my heart!

Steven: I feel the same way Connie, with all of my heart!

Connie went and hugged Steven and he returned it.

After a few moments of walking, they made it to Bismuth's Forge.

Bismuth was there repairing Rose's Sword when she heard the two walk in.

Bismuth: Steven, Connie, perfect timing. I finished repairing Rose's Sword.

Connie: Wow, thanks Bismuth!

Steven: Your weapon making skills are amazing Bismuth.

Bismuth: Well it's a pleasure doing Bismuth with you.

Steven and Connie chuckles at Bismuth's pun.

Steven: Well listen Bismuth, Peridot's making some helmets for us to go and battle the minds of corrupted gems so we're going to cure the corrupted gems when Peridot's done building them.

Bismuth: Awesome, I've been wondering to see what our corrupted friends look like?

Steven: Now all we have to do is wait for Peridot finish them so let's take a walk to pass time.

Steven, Connie, and Bismuth walked to Warp Pad and warped to the Strawberry Battlefield.

* * *

 **One Hour Later...**

Steven and everyone else was at the Barn as Peridot finished the last helmet.

Peridot: Okay now Greg, Andy, you took have to stay behind and watch us, this is going to take awhile.

Andy: Alright.

Greg: You got it.

Peridot: Alright everyone, helmets on.

Peridot was the first to put her helmet on.

Pearl was next,

then Amethyst,

then Eyeball,

then Navy,

then Army,

then Leggy,

then Doc,

then Jasper,

then Bismuth,

then Garnet,

then Lapis,

then Emerald,

then Jade,

then Nephrite,

and Connie and Steven were left.

Before Connie put hers on she cupped Steven face...

Connie: Before we do this I want to give you this, think of it as my thank you for saving the universe, you deserved this a long time ago Steven.

She kisses him on the lips, Steven was shocked and his blushing face showed how much he was, eventually he returned it, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him. Greg and Andy were smiling at the young couple's display of affection.

Steven released Connie after a few moments.

Steven: Well that was a nice thank you Connie, and you're welcome.

Connie: Yeah, well. We should put our helmets on. The corrupted gems are waiting for us.

Peridot: Are you two ready yet?

Connie: Ready.

Connie puts her helmet on.

Steven: So am I.

Steven puts his helmet on.

Peridot: Okay, everyone activate your gems and they'll be activate as well! Except for Steven, you tap into you sleeping powers to activate it. And Connie, you need to go to sleep too and dream of being with us.

* * *

 **Corruption Space Rift...**

Peridot and the others activated their gems and Steven and Connie went to sleep, with Steven tapping into his dream powers and Connie dreaming of being with Steven and the gems. After a few moments they were all in one place, it looked a battlefield but a bit larger and battle damaged. There were some ponds and lodged pieces of metal, presumably from a ship or a part of a weapon, planted into the ground!

Steven: What is this place?

Jasper: It looks like a battlefield.

Garnet: Where's the corruption race?

Suddenly, the ground was rumbling underneath them.

Pearl: Look!

They all look ahead and saw an army of a thousand corrupted gem entities charging towards them.

Connie: That must be them.

One of them spoke.

Corruption Incarnate: So you're the remaining Crystal Gems... pitiful. But we should thank you cause your rebellion caused our existence, all these gems are corrupted because of you.

Steven: Look out guys, these guys are stronger than they look!

Jasper: Come on!

* * *

 **Crystal Gems vs The Entire Corruption Race...**

Jasper summons her helmet and everyone else summoned their weapons.

Garnet: Stand together everyone, we fight in groups. I'm literally a team so I'll go as myself, Jasper and Bismuth, you're team 2, Emerald and her crew, team 3, Pearl and Amethyst, team 4, Rubies, team 5, Lapis and Peridot, team 6, and Steven and Connie, you're team 7! Everyone got it?

Everyone: Got it!

Corruption Incarnate: Let's go!

All of the Corruption entities charged at them!

Pearl: Here they come!

Peridot created some staffs out of the metal lying around.

Lapis gathered up all of the water from the surrounding ponds.

Steven and Connie held each other's hands for support.

The Rubies fused into the Mega Ruby.

Bismuth shape-shifted her hands into hammers.

Pearl summoned some Holo Pearls for back up and Amethyst summoned two upgraded whips.

Emerald, Nephrite, and Jade summoned their weapons.

Finally, the battle began!

* * *

One of them brought it's claws down on them, but the group jumped out of the way and they were separated as the groups were surrounded by 270 each, 170 for individuality.

Garnet tackled one to the ground and punched it with one of her upgraded gauntlets, causing it to disappear, she sensed two other ones behind her and roundhouse kicks them away. She regained her ground and fired her gauntlets in two different directions, blowing up the unfortunate entities that were caught into the radius of the explosion. Now she has to wait until her hands can regrow, and with this battle, every second is critical.

Garnet: Guess I'll have to got on the defensive until my hands reform... I'm fine with that!

* * *

Jasper slammed one of the Corruption beasts around on the ground a few times before throwing it into a group of them, causing them to disappear like the viruses they were. Bismuth was smashing her enemies into dust, and every attack was causing them to glitch out of existence! Jasper spin dashed into them from her side and Bismuth was using her range advantage against the enemies from her side! Eventually, they were back to back!

Jasper: You getting tired Bismuth!

Bismuth: Are you kidding, I'm just getting warmed up, you!

Jasper: Of course not! This is what I was made for!

Bismuth: Let's finish this!

Jasper nods and they continue fighting.

* * *

Emerald and her crew were back to back in a triangle shape, expertly blasting all of there corrupted enemies to atoms. If anyone was getting to close, they got took out their physical form using their martial arts.

Emerald: These guys just don't let up!

Nephrite: You said it!

Jade: We can do it!

The three joined hands and some of their foes jumped towards them but they jumped up at last second and vaporizes them from above. And they landed on the ground and saw some more of them.

Jade: Bring it ON!

* * *

The Mega Ruby was blowing their enemies away with their strength! But due to their inexperience as a fusion, they were suffering the most damage. But they kept fighting regardless. The Mega Ruby was breathing heavily to signify it!

Mega Ruby (Doc): This is going to be difficult for us and our fusion, but we'll show that we can still fight!

The Mega Ruby grabbed two corrupted entities by the arm and kicked them into the crowd of them.

* * *

Lapis and Peridot were back to back. Water attacking on one side, metal was defending on the other side. Peridot took them down with her metal staffs when they got to close to them.

Lapis: This is going to be easy.

Peridot: You're right, it is!

Peridot launched a few scraps of metal, cutting through their physical forms with ease and Lapis creating a water barrier around them for protection.

Peridot: Take our combined powers you corrupted clods!

Peridot continued attacking the corrupted entities with her metal powers with Lapis backing her up.

* * *

Pearl stabbed through a corrupted entity's chest and defended herself from all of attacking sides by twirling her trident around! She then stabbed her trident into the ground jumped on top of it and some of her enemies to run towards it, and she jumped high into the air, quickly summons two more tridents, charges a fully powered energy balls on the tips of them and blasts them into the enemies below her, blowing them to smithereens. Amethyst sets her whips on fire and started whipping her foes with them. Eventually, the two were back to back.

Amethyst: Pearl, I think we should fuse. We can get rid of them a lot faster if we do!

Pearl: You're right, let's do it!

Pearl and Amethyst danced and in few seconds Opal was formed.

Opal (Amethyst): Come get some of this!

The rest of corrupted entities attacked Opal, but with Pearl's skills and Amethyst's strength, they were easily dispatched with a single multi-shooting arrow.

Opal (Pearl): Alright, let's go help the Rubies.

Opal ran off to do just that.

* * *

At last with Steven and Connie, they were fighting side by side and d were in perfect sync, and the Jam Buds were so in sync that it wasn't funny and it would make Garnet blush. Connie cuts off an arm of one of a corrupted enemy charging at her and Steven threw his shield at the other one, cutting it in half and causing it to disappear. Connie put Rose's Sword between her teeth and starts slashing away at all every enemy that came at her, three sword style.

 **(Shout-out to the One Piece franchise for its wackiness and severely awesome moments)**

Steven was shield bashing at his enemies that were getting close to him and Connie. Steven summoned another shield and threw it at another enemy that was behind Connie.

Connie: Thanks Biscuit.

Steven: You're welcome Strawberry.

Connie saw another entity behind and couldn't warn Steven in time so she jumped into the air and did a 360 degree flip over to him and cut down the entity with her three swords. Now Steven and Connie were back to back.

Connie: Steven, you thinking what I'm thinking.

Steven: Yeah I am.

Steven and Connie held hands and they instantly fused into Stevonnie.

Stevonnie (Steven): Alright Connie, let's show them what our skills can do!

Stevonnie: Yeah!

Stevonnie then charged at the nearest corrupted entity and vanquished it with Rose's Sword. Another one appeared behind them and tried to attack them but Stevonnie summoned Steven's bubble, bouncing it away and Stevonnie threw one of Connie's swords at it, making it disappear.

Stevonnie (Steven): Sorry but you forced me to do the deed.

* * *

After about an hour later, only one of them remained.

Stevonnie (Steven): Everyone attack together!

Opal set her whips on and jumps into the air, she then did a ballerina spin really fast and with the flaming whips, she became a flaming tornado and flies down at the final enemy, Jasper charged at it with her comet charge, Bismuth, Peridot, Emerald, Nephrite, Jade, and Lapis attacked from a distance with her weapons, shapeshifting powers, metal powers, and water powers respectively. Garnet fired her gauntlets as rockets, the Mega Ruby fired her flame range attack, and Stevonnie threw Steven's shield and charged up Steven's Curing Beam in Rose's Sword and fired it. The final Corruption Incarnate fired a fully powered Corruption Beam but it couldn't stop the combined forces of the Crystal Gems! The Corruption entity let out a massive scream of fear as his entire body disintegrated right before it's very eyes. When the smoke clears, the Corrupted foe was no more! And everyone finally took a breather. Opal defused out of exhaustion and Stevonnie defused gracefully for the first time.

Steven: So... who needs to be healed?

No one raised their hands.

Steven: Ok, just asking. Now where are the imprisoned gems. Jasper can you sense them.

Jasper: Yeah.

Jasper concentrated her gem sensing ability and after a few seconds she responded.

Jasper: I've found them, this way everyone!

Jasper led the others to what looks like a war torn prison and it was.

* * *

 **Corruption Prison...**

Jasper and the others were in a dark room.

Emerald found the light switch and turned it on and when she did, everyone was shocked at what that saw.

It was the thousand gems, Homeworld and Crystal Gem, that were victims of the Diamond's cruelty.

Steven: Alright everyone, we got some releasing to do...

 **One Hour Later...**

Steven and everyone have released everyone from their cells and explained to them that Rose gave up her physical form to create Steven, Homeworld and Earth were at peace and that the war was over. They seemed to be alright with it.

Steven: And that's everything that's happened while all of you were corrupted.

Ocean Jasper: Thanks for the update Steven.

Biggs: So what do we do now.

Steven: I guess you're going to have to go back to your old bases around the world.

Suddenly, the prison and everything around it started collapsing.

Peridot: Quick guys take your helmets off, Steven and Connie wake up!

Everyone did just that.

* * *

 **The Barn...**

Steven and Connie woke up as everyone took off their helmets.

Steven: We did it. Now to pop the bubble.

Steven went over to the massive bubble that contained all of the now cured gems and popped it, the barn was filled with a rainbow glow of colors.

* * *

 **30 Minutes Later...**

Steven and the others were on a stage in the middle of Beach City, everyone from Beach City, Keystone and the cured gems were there. The cured Gems were in the audience.

Steven walked up to the mic.

Steven: Hello everyone, I been finding out that you guys don't know about what the Crystal Gems is all about. So I hope that a few songs can help explain why. Here it goes, the songs are Still Not Giving Up, Do it for her, and We are the Crystal Gems.

* * *

 **Still Not Giving Up...**

Steven and others started playing their instruments before they began singing.

Steven: Hey there have you heard about the infamous Gem war  
Well it all started long before I was born.

Garnet: Thousands of years of fighting to protect the human race  
It's been pretty tough keeping up the pace

Pearl: I sure have made my fair share of mistakes.

Steven: I didn't know that Rose Quartz was such a big deal  
There are some wounds that even healing powers can't heal  
Oh, I feel like I've messed up This magical destiny really kicked me in the butt  
We've had some good times and some pretty bad luck

Peridot and Lapis: But we're still in this together  
And we're still not giving up.

Bismuth: We're still not giving up  
Jasper: I'm still not giving up

Everyone else: Da da da da da  
Da da da da da da Da da da da da da  
Da da...

The audience cheered at the amazing performance.

* * *

 **Do It for Her...**

Steven: Okay, next is Do it for Her, this is a three person performance between Pearl, Connie, and Jasper.

Jasper was shocked and Pearl and Connie were surprised.

Jasper: Really?

Steven nodded.

Jasper smiled.

Everyone began playing their instruments.

 **Pearl:** All right. Everything begins with your stance. Remember:

You do it for him  
And you would do it again  
You do it for her, that is to say  
You'll do it for him. Keep your stance wide,  
Keep your body lowered,  
As you're moving forward  
Balance is the key Right foot; left foot,  
Now go even faster  
And as you're moving backwards  
Keep your eyes on me. [Connie] Keep my stance wide, (Good)  
Keep my body lowered, (Right)  
As I'm moving forward (Concentrate!)  
Pearl: Don't you want him to live!?

Connie: Right foot; left foot.

Pearl: Yes, but put your whole body into it!

Everything you have, everything you are  
You've got to give–

Jasper: On the battlefield  
When everything is chaos,  
And you have nothing but the way you feel, your strategy and a sword;  
You just think about the life you'll have together after the war! And then you do it for her,  
That's how you know you can win,  
You do it for her, that is to say  
You'll do it for him.

Pearl: Deep down you know  
You weren't built for fighting,  
But that doesn't mean  
You're not prepared to try. What they don't know  
Is your real advantage,  
When you live for someone  
You're prepared to die.

Connie: Deep down I know  
That I'm just a human.

Pearl: True.

Connie: But I know that I can draw my sword and fight!

Pearl: But you know that you can draw your sword and fight!

Connie: With my short existence,

Jasper: Good.

Connie: I can make a difference,

Pearl: Yes, excellent!

Connie: I can be there for him  
I can be his knight I can do it for him,

All three: You'd do it for her

Pearl: Okay, now do that again

Connie: Yes, ma'am.

Pearl: You do it for her, and now you say.

Connie: I'll do it for him.

Everyone was cheering at the epic performance, Connie's parents clapped at their daughter's musical talent.

* * *

 **We are the Crystal Gems...**

Steven: Okay everyone, do you understand us now cause if you don't, our last song should do it. Everyone get into your instruments!

Everyone picked up their instruments and began playing with them. Steven began to sing.

Steven: If you're evil, and you're on the rise  
You can count on the all of us taking you down.

Bismuth: Cause we're good and evil never beats us.

Amethyst: We'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas.

Garnet: We are the Crystal Gems.

Pearl: We'll always save the day

Nephrite: And if you think we can't

Emerald: We'll always find a way.

Lapis: That's why the people of this world believe in.

Lapis: Lapis,

Peridot: Peridot,

Jasper: Jasper,

Bismuth: Bismuth,

Rubies: The Ruby Squad,

Emerald: Emerald,

Nephrite: Nephrite,

Jade: Jade,

Garnet: Garnet.

Amethyst: Amethyst.

Pearl: Pearl,

Connie: Connie,

Steven: and Steven!

Pearl: If you could only know, what we really are.  
When we arrived on Earth, from out beyond your star.  
We were amazed to find, your beauty and your worth.

Peridot: And we will protect your kind,

Lapis: And we will protect your Earth,

Jasper: And we will protect your Earth,

Garnet: And we will protect you!

The flashbacks of Steven's life flashed in the background from his first gem glow to now for the audience to see.

Garnet: I will fight for the place where I'm free!  
To live together and exist as me!

Bismuth: I will to protect my friends and everyone else from there untimely end!

Jasper: I will fight in the name of Pink Diamond and everything that she believed in!

Lapis: I will fight to protect my home and the only friends that I've ever known!

Peridot: I will fight to protect my home cause there are things on this planet that are worth protecting!

Ruby Squad: We will fight for our hero and the person that helped her!

Connie: I will fight to protect my friends, my family, and my love Steven!

Emerald, Nephrite and Jade: We will fight to protect the messiah of our world!

Pearl: I will fight in the name of Rose Quartz!  
And everything that she believed in!

Amethyst: I will fight for the world I was made in!  
The Earth is everything I've ever known!

Steven: I will fight to be everything that everybody wants me to be when I'm grown!

Crystal Gems: The odds are against us, this won't be easy, but we're not going to do it alone!

We are the Crystal Gems!  
We'll always save the day  
And if you think we can't We'll always find a way  
That's why the people of this world

Greg: Believe in

Lapis: Lapis,

Peridot: Peridot,

Jasper: Jasper,

Bismuth: Bismuth,

Rubies: The Ruby Squad,

Emerald: Emerald,

Nephrite: Nephrite,

Jade: Jade,

Garnet: Garnet,

Amethyst: Amethyst,

Pearl: Pearl,

Connie: And Connie,

Steven: And Steven!

Everyone went wild at the absolutely amazing performance they just saw!

After the cheering quiet down, Steven went up to the mic again.

Steven: Alright everyone, if you understood us, make some noise if you do.

The crowd cheered extremely loudly.

Steven: Guess that answers my question, alright everyone remember the Crystal will always protect you and your Earth goodnight!

Connie walked up to Steven and grabbed him by the cheeks!

Connie: And always remember, I'll always love you!

Connie kissed Steven on the lips again in front of everybody and he returned it! The crowd including Priyanka and Doug went "Aww" at the young couple's public display of affection.

Life was good as Steven and Connie were now dating, Jasper, Centipeedle, and all of the corrupted gems are finally free of their corruption, and Homeworld finally agreed to stop attacking Earth with a truce of peace. Earth was finally at peace. And now for the final words of this story...

The End...

* * *

 **Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy 2017 everybody. I finally completed my first story before the year ended! Hooray! See you all next time!**


End file.
